


Kaapissa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Kesäromantiikkaa ja suuria tunteita, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Teddy Lupin viettää kesän Pottereiden luona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina on syntynyt sekä varovaisten James/Teddy -shippausfiilisten että aivan mahdottoman Call Me By Your Name -leffan ja kirjan aiheuttaman sydänalan kaiherruksen seurauksena. Laitoin varoituksiin tuon _underage_ , James on tässä kuusitoistavuotias ja Teddy jo reilu parikymppinen eikä ikäero ole ihan näkymätön vaikka tämä kertookin ensisijaisesti maailman isoimmasta kesäihastuksesta eikä niinkään ikäerosta. Tähän tulee luultavasti neljä tai viisi lukua. Ja minua voi moikkailla [tumblr:ssa!](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)

Isä kutsui Teddy Lupinin meille kesäksi kuulemma siksi, ettei Teddyllä ollut muutakaan paikkaa. Teddyn kämpässä jästi-Lontoossa oli meneillään jotain kamalaa jota jästit kutsuvat putkiremontiksi, ja sen takia Teddyn piti viettää kesä jossain muualla. Isä kertoi tämän minulle yhtenä aamuna kesäkuun alussa, kun olin ensimmäistä tai toista päivää kotona. Minulla oli varmaan paahtoleipää suussa koska en tainnut sanoa mitään. Enkä minä mitenkään voinut tietää, että siinä kävisi näin. Nyt minä olen kuitenkin istunut jo ainakin viisitoista minuuttia eteisen kaapissa kuuntelemassa, miten äiti puhuu Teddylle tytöistä ja Teddy puhuu äidille säästä.   
  
Mutta ei mennä siihen ihan vielä.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Tehän olette ystäviä”, isä sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa niin kuin olisi koettanut muistella, olimmeko me, ”sinä ja Teddy. Te olette tunteneet koko ikänne.”   
  
Minä söin vähän lisää paahtoleipää. Suoraan sanottuna siitä oli pitkä aika, kun olin viimeksi nähnyt Teddyn. Olin varmaan ollut neljätoista tai jotain, siis hädin tuskin olemassa. Mutta sitä oli turha sanoa isälle, koska muuten isä sanoisi jotain sellaista kuin että  _ sitten kun olet minun ikäiseni. _   
  
”Totta kai”, minä sanoin, koska isä näytti edelleen odottavan jotain.   
  
”James”, isä sanoi ja levitti paahtoleivän päälle marmeladia, ”onko sinulla jotain erityisiä suunnitelmia tälle kesälle?”   
  
Minä tuijotin isää paahtoleivän yli. ”Suunnitelmia?”   
  
”Niin”, isä sanoi, ”silloin kun minä olin sinun ikäisesi –”, mutta sitten isä laski paahtoleipänsä äkkiä takaisin lautaselle ja hieroi nenäänsä. Isälle käy aika usein noin. Kun isä oli minun ikäiseni, asiat olivat ylipäänsä melko ikävästi koko velho-Englannissa ja isän piti pelastaa lähestulkoon koko maailma. Sitä on kyllä tosi vaikea kuvitella koska isä on nykyään niin saamaton. Nyt isä tuijotti paahtoleipäänsä vähän aikaa ja työnsi sitten silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Tämähän on sinun viimeinen kesälomasi ennen kuin koulu loppuu.”   
  
”Niin on”, minä sanoin. Kyllähän minä sen tiesin. Vielä yksi vuosi ja sitten minä olisin aikuinen. Mutta rehellisesti sanottuna en ollut suunnitellut tälle kesälle juuri muuta kuin että lukisin kirjoja jotka olin piilottanut reppuun kun olin käynyt koulun kirjastossa viimeisen kerran ennen kesää, ja juoksisin paljon ja lentäisin paljon ja iltapäivisin menisin joen rannalle siihen yhteen paikkaan jota kukaan muu ei ole tietääkseni löytänyt, ja makaisin siellä hattu tyylikkäästi naamalla ja hankkisin sellaisen rusketuksen kuin tyypeillä elokuvissa on. Mutta sitten jo ensimmäisenä iltapäivänä poltin kaiken lantiosta ylöspäin kun nukahdin ihan vain viideksi minuutiksi, ja äiti suuttui niin pahasti että on sen jälkeen tehnyt minuun joka aamu niin vahvan aurinkovoideloitsun etten ole vieläkään ruskettunut yhtään vaikka on jo heinäkuu. Mutta vielä tuota ei tietenkään ole tapahtunut, koska tässä kohti on vasta kesäkuun alku enkä minä tiedä yhtään mitään.   
  
”Ajattelin vain”, isä sanoi, ”että Teddy voi olla vähän yksinäinen täällä. Ehkä hänellä on Lontoossa kavereita ja sellaista. Niin että olisi ihan mukavaa jos pitäisit hänelle seuraa.”   
  
Sillä tavalla isä oikeastaan työnsi minut ja Teddyn yhteen. Tai ehkä se olisi tapahtunut joka tapauksessa. Tai mistä hitosta minä sitä enää tiedän.   
  
Sinä iltana minä kävin juoksemassa enkä ajatellut Teddyä melkein ollenkaan. Tai ehkä ihan vähän mietin, että milloin me olimme viimeksi nähneet toisemme. Siitä oli tosiaan kaksi vuotta tai enemmän. Silloinkin oli ollut kesä. Teddy oli ollut meillä käymässä Victoiren kanssa ja Victoire oli pörröttänyt Teddyn tukkaa ihan jatkuvasti. Isä oli kysellyt, mitä Teddy aikoi tehdä nyt kun se työharjoittelu ministeriössä oli päättymässä, Teddyhän oli silloin jo ollut pari vuotta poissa koulusta, ja Teddy oli sanonut että haluaisi ehkä opiskella jästien yliopistossa jos se vain jotenkin onnistuisi. Ehkä kirjallisuutta. Tai sosiologiaa. Isä oli tuijottanut äitiä vähän hätääntyneenä ja minä olin lakannut kuuntelemasta.   
  
  
**   
  
  
On kyllä hassua että sitä ei välttämättä edes tiedä olevansa kaapissa, ennen kuin sitten äkkiä on siellä. Ja voin vakuuttaa etten ole mitenkään tietoisesti tiennyt huijaavani itseäni.   
  
Tai kyllähän minä tiedän miten jouduin tänne: kiipesin ihan itse. Tänä aamuna kävin ensin juoksemassa ja sitten vielä uudestaan juoksemassa, koska ensimmäinen kerta ei selvittänyt mitään. Juoksin mäkiä ylös ja alas ja yritin lakata ajattelemasta Teddyä, mutta siinä kävi niin että ajattelin Teddyä vain entistä kovemmin. Ja kun tulin kotiin, kello oli jo melkein puoli yksitoista, mikä tarkoitti että Teddykin saattaisi olla jo hereillä. Pysähdyin eteiseen, avasin kengännauhat, potkin kengät naulakon alle ja ajattelin että voisin mennä suihkuun, paitsi että se on vähän vaarallista nykyään, koska kylpyhuoneessa ei ole lukkoa ja Teddyn huone on heti sen toisella puolella. Ehkä sen takia jahkailin eteisessä pari sekuntia liikaa, ja sitten kuulin miten äiti ja Teddy tulivat puutarhasta suoraan olohuoneeseen ja istuutuivat sohvalle.   
  
Minkä takia en sitten vain kävellyt olohuoneen ohi, toivottanut heille hyvää huomenta ja paennut yläkerran rappusiin? Erinomainen kysymys. En tiedä vastausta. Tai tarkemmin sanottuna en mieluiten miettisi sitä ihan vielä. Ehkä se johtui siitä että juoksin juuri ainakin kymmenen kilometriä ja olen nyt melko hikinen, t-paita liimautuu selkään, naama on punainen ja säärikarvat rullalla. Teddy ei ikinä, ikinä näyttäisi tältä kuin minä nyt. Tai ehkä se liittyy siihen mitä olen miettinyt siitä asti, kun kävimme uimassa silloin yhtenä iltana kesäkuun alussa ja Teddy käveli veteen hitaasti ja puristi käsivarsia ympärilleen ja näytti siltä että odotti että joku puraisisi jalasta. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä mitä eilen tapahtui. Joka tapauksessa minä kiipesin kaappiin jotten joutuisi näkemään Teddyä ihan vielä, ja täällä minä vieläkin olen.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Teddy tuli meille yhtenä aamuna kesken aamupalan. Se oli sellainen harmaa aamu niin kuin ne yleensä ovat. Minulla oli paahtoleipä kesken, Albus ja Lily tappelivat jostain ja isä nousi yhtäkkiä seisomaan hirveän ilahtuneen näköisenä.   
  
”Onko lehdessä jotain?” äiti sanoi.   
  
”Teddy on pihalla”, isä sanoi ja työnsi jo tuolia kauemmas. ”Mennään ottamaan hänet vastaan.”   
  
Me kaikki lainehdimme pihalle isän perässä. Tai en ole ihan varma, olivatko Albus ja Lily mukana. Rehellisesti sanottuna olen vähän niin kuin kadottanut heidät näistä muistoista. Kadottaisin äidin ja isänkin jos vain voisin, ja sitten minä ja Teddy olisimme täällä kahdestaan koko kesän, ja minä olisin aikuinen ja tietäisin mitä haluan ja miten sen voi sanoa ääneen enkä missään tapauksessa olisi kiivennyt kaappiin.   
  
”Hei”, Teddy sanoi ja roikotti reppua toisessa kädessä. Teddyn tukka oli tällä kertaa vaaleansininen ja hiukan kihara. Vihreäraitainen t-paita näytti vähän lyhyeltä niin kuin Teddy olisi kasvanut siitä jo yli, paitsi että eivät aikuiset kasvaneet t-paidoistaan yli. Teddy oli edelleen melkein päätä pidempi kuin minä vaikka olin ajatellut että olin kasvanut viime talvena vähän. Ja Teddy katsoi suoraan minuun tai niin minä sen ainakin jälkikäteen muistan. Hän katsoi suoraan minuun silloinkin kun isä käveli hänen luokseen, taputti häntä olkapäälle eleellä jonka oli varmaan tarkoitus olla nuorekas, ja otti hänen reppunsa omalle olkapäälleen.   
  
”Tervetuloa”, isä sanoi ja kuulosti hirveän onnelliselta. Me muut vain tuijotimme. ”On niin mukavaa että tulit, vaikka tietenkin olen pahoillani putkiremontista.”   
  
”Ei se mitään”, Teddy sanoi.   
  
”Olimme juuri syömässä aamupalaa”, isä sanoi ja raahasi Teddyn sisälle.   
  
Vähän myöhemmin isä käski minun näyttää Teddylle koko talon. Minä sanoin että Teddy oli käynyt täällä vähän väliä siitä saakka kun oli syntynyt ja isä näytti vähän kiusaantuneelta mutta sanoi sitten, että olihan täällä vaihdettu sisustusta. Minä sanoin että isä oli vain vaihtanut nojatuolin paikkaa viime jouluna. Teddy työnsi käsiä taskuihin ja sanoi että muisti kyllä missä mikäkin oli, mutta jos joku kertoisi missä huoneessa hänen oli tarkoitus nukkua, hän veisi reppunsa sinne. Isä näytti helpottuneelta ja käski minun esitellä vierashuoneen Teddylle, ja minä tottelin lähinnä päästäkseni isästä eroon. Siinä ei missään tapauksessa ollut kyse siitä, että olisin tajunnut että me olisimme vähän aikaa kahdestaan, minä ja Teddy, Teddyn huoneessa jonka ovi olisi kiinni ja ilma tuoksuisi Teddyn hiuksilta ja lattia narisisi paljaiden jalkojen alla. Luulisin. Mutta en voi tietenkään enää olla mitenkään varma.   
  
Kun me sitten olimme Teddyn huoneessa ja minä olin vetänyt oven kiinni, Teddy käveli suoraan sängyn luo ja pudotti repun sille. Sänky notkahti niin kuin reppu olisi ollut paljon painavampi kuin miltä näytti. Ehkä Teddy oli loihtinut sen kevyemmäksi. Minä melkein kysyin että miltä tuntui olla aikuinen joka sai käyttää taikuutta milloin vain halusi, mutta sitten onneksi nielaisin sen viime hetkellä, koska olisihan se kuulostanut tosi lapselliselta. Minun pitäisi muistaa että Teddy oli kuusi vuotta vanhempi kuin minä. Sitten minä tajusin että me olimme olleet siellä huoneessa jo monta sekuntia eikä kumpikaan ollut sanonut mitään. Teddyn olisi kuulunut varmaan puhua ensimmäisenä, koska Teddy oli aikuinen. Tai ehkä Teddy odotti että minä sanoisin jotain. Minä avasin suuni ja käännyin kohti Teddyä, ja juuri silloin Teddy avasi suunsa ja kääntyi kohti minua, ja sitten me molemmat suljimme suumme ja otimme askeleet poispäin, ja lattia narisi ja Teddy työnsi käsiä taskuihin niin että vatsa vilahti t-paidan alta. En tiedä miksi huomasin sen.   
  
”Oletteko te vielä yhdessä?” minä kysyin varmaan siksi etten olisi tuijottanut Teddyn vatsaa ja siksi että jotain piti sanoa enkä keksinyt mitään muutakaan. Se vain lipsahti. Mutta viimeksi kun Teddy oli ollut täällä, hänellä oli ollut Victoire mukana. Ehkä minä kuvittelin että se oli ihan tavallinen kysymys, sellainen mitä aikuiset kysyivät toisiltaan kun eivät olleet nähneet vähän aikaan. Teddy kuitenkin jotenkin säpsähti ja työnsi sormet vaaleansinisten hiusten väliin.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Sinä ja Victoire”, minä sanoin ja nielaisin. ”Koska viimeksi te olitte –”   
  
Teddy rypisti otsaansa. ”Siitähän on jo pari vuotta.”   
  
”Niin tietenkin”, minä sanoin ja otin askeleen taaksepäin niin että kolautin samalla olkapääni oveen. Teddy kumartui penkomaan jotain repustaan ja se vihreäraitainen t-paita nousi Teddyn selkää pitkin ylemmäs. Minun ei varmaan olisi kuulunut huomata sitäkään. ”Sori.”   
  
”Ei se mitään”, Teddy sanoi. ”Emme me ole enää yhdessä.”   
  
”Selvä”, minä sanoin, ”tai siis tietenkään sillä ei ole väliä. Minä vain… minä taidan tästä mennä. Minulla on kirja kesken.”   
  
”Kirja?”   
  
”Niin”, minä sanoin. ”Minä olen ruvennut lukemaan, tuota, dekkareita.”   
  
Teddy nyökkäsi minulle ja katsoi kun minä lähdin, ja minä vedin oven kiinni ja peruutin sitten omaan huoneeseeni. Olisin oikeastaan halunnut käydä vessassa, mutta kylpyhuone oli minun ja Teddyn huoneiden välissä enkä voinut ottaa sitä riskiä, että Teddy sattuisi tulemaan sinne juuri silloin. Istuin vähän aikaa sängyllä kirja sylissä, ja sitten isä tuli koputtamaan oveen ja kysyi hyvin huolestuneen kuuloisena, minne minä olin jättänyt Teddyn.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Totuus oli että eivät ne olleet dekkareita. Tai olivat ne tavallaan. Kirjastossa oli pari vuotta sitten yksi harjoittelija, sellainen ehkä kaksikymmentäviisivuotias nainen, joka oli opiskellut kirjastotaikuutta Ranskassa ja jonka mielestä kaunokirjallisuusosasto oli aivan puutteellinen, ja sen takia sinne hankittiin kaikenlaista uutta. Minä kuulin ensimmäisen kerran yksien huispaustreenien jälkeen, miten jätkät nauroivat niille romaaneille. Kuulemma jonkun Amelia Amagaldian romaaneja oli kokonainen hylly ja ne kaikki olivat sellaisia, missä miehet vain pussailivat keskenään eivätkä tehneet juuri muuta. Mutta se ei ollut totta, koska minä kävin kirjastossa vielä samana iltana ja luin  _ Karmivia kalvosinnappeja Suuren taikahistorian  _ väliin piilotettuna ainakin kaksi tuntia. Kyllä niissä tehtiin kaikenlaista muutakin. Ja ne olivat jännittäviä. Ja välillä miehet pussailivat keskenään.   
  
Teddy löysi yhden sellaisen minun repustani. Silloin oli jo melkein kesäkuun puoliväli ja hän oli ollut meillä ainakin viikon. Me olimme menneet uimaan ja minä olin vähän hajamielinen, koska Teddy seisoi rannalla pelkissä uimahousuissa ja piteli käsiä lanteilla ja tuijotti vettä hirveän synkän näköisenä. Teddyn mielestä se oli liian kylmää. Minä yritin olla katselematta, ja sillä tavalla minä tulin sanoneeksi että Teddy voisi ottaa pyyhkeen minun repustani. Hän penkoi vähän ja nosti sitten romaanin esiin ja tuijotti sitä otsa rypyssä. Minä melkein sanoin ettei se ole minun, mutta onneksi purin itseäni huuleen ajoissa. Puraisin kyllä vähän liian lujaa niin että huulesta alkoi vuotaa verta. Nuolin verta pois sitä mukaa kun sitä tihkui, ja Teddy luki kirjan takakannen, kääntyi sitten kohti minua ja katsoi suoraan silmiin. Minä mietin että ehkä Teddy ei tajunnut millainen kirja se oli, mutta toisaalta sen kannessa Thomas Robinson ja William Wilson suutelivat soutuveneessä.   
  
”Onko tämä hyvä?” Teddy kysyi ja nyökkäsi kohti kirjaa.   
  
”On”, minä sanoin ja nielaisin. Ehkä olisi pitänyt sanoa että ei se ollut. Mutta miksi hitossa minä olisin lukenut sitä, jos se ei olisi ollut hyvä.   
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi ja laittoi kirjan takaisin reppuun emmekä me jutelleet siitä sen enempää.   
  
Me kävimme melkein joka päivä uimassa, minä ja Teddy. Minä heräsin yleensä jo ennen yhdeksää ja kävin juoksemassa, ja Teddy nukkui ainakin kymmeneen ja joskus yhteentoista saakka. En oikein tiedä miksi juoksin niin paljon. Aluksi koetin varmaan lähinnä väistellä isää, joka halusi aina aamuisin jutella siitä, mitä minulle kuului ja oliko jotain aikuistumiseen liittyviä asioita mihin olisin halunnut tukea tai jotain muuta, ihan mitä tahansa muuta mistä haluaisin jutella, ja muistinko varmasti että isäkin oli joskus ollut nuori ja kokenut kaikenlaista hämmentävää. Tietenkin yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla oli ollut ihan erilaista mutta jotkin asiat pysyivät aina samoina. Sitten kun Teddy oli ollut meillä muutaman päivän, minä huomasin että jotenkin oudosti jännitin aina sitä, miten Teddy kömpi huoneestaan kymmenen jälkeen ja tuli alakertaan tukka ihan sekaisin. Kerran istuin sohvalla lukemassa ja Teddy istuutui sohvan toiseen reunaan ja jätti jalkansa lattialle niin että meidän nilkkamme osuivat toisiinsa, ja sitten hän pysyi siinä varmaan viisi minuuttia eikä liikahtanutkaan, ja minä kääntelin sivuja vaikka en pystynyt lukemaan sanaakaan. Juostessa ajatukset harhailivat mukavasti niin että jos ne harhailivat aina takaisin Teddyn nilkkoihin, se ei tuntunut kovin vakavalta.   
  
Mutta ennen lounasta me kävimme uimassa. Kerran isä sanoi lähtevänsä mukaan ja äiti huokaisi niin äänekkäästi ettei isä enää ehdottanut sitä uudestaan. Minä ja Teddy menimme aina kahdestaan. Emme puhuneet kovin paljoa, koska minä yleensä koetin olla katsomatta Teddyä ainakaan liian pitkään ja sitä paitsi en halunnut sanoa mitään tyhmää, ja Teddy taisi olla muuten vain vähän hiljainen. Mutta se oli hyvää hiljaisuutta. Olen aika varma että se oli hyvää hiljaisuutta. Teddy sanoi aina että vesi oli liian kylmää, ja siinä vaiheessa minä yleensä olin jo siellä kaulaani myöten ihan siltä varalta, että kuitenkin katselisin Teddyä vähän liikaa ja ajattelisin Amelia Amagaldian romaaneja ja Thomasia ja Williamia siinä ladossa Yorkshiren perukoilla. Uimahousuni olivat aika löysät mutteivat kuitenkaan niin löysät että olisivat piilottaneet sellaista.   
  
En tiedä mitä uimiselle nyt tapahtuu. Ehkä ei mitään. Ehkä kaikki jatkuu niin kuin ennenkin. Minä vain istun aikani täällä kaapissa ja jossain vaiheessa Teddy ja äiti lakkaavat juttelemasta, ja sitten minä hiivin yläkertaan suihkuun. Tai ehkä kohtaan Teddyn vaikka portaissa ja me menemme yhdessä uimaan. Ehkä Teddy ei edes muista mitä eilen tapahtui.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Miltä sinun tukkasi tuntuu?” minä kysyin Teddyltä eilen.   
  
Teddy räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi sitten minua. Hän istui riippumatossa niin että jalat roikkuivat reunan yli, ja suoraan sanottuna minä olin katsellut hänen jalkojaan jo jonkin aikaa. Ja sitten olin katsellut hänen tukkaansa. Oli jo melkein ilta ja kohta tulisi niin hämärää että me menisimme sisälle, mutta ei ihan vielä.   
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyi. Minä tiesin jo että olin kysynyt ihan hiton typerän kysymyksen. Jotain tällaista minä olin pelännytkin siitä saakka, kun olin tajunnut tuijottavani Teddyä ihan liikaa.   
  
”Minä ajattelin vain”, minä sanoin ja nieleskelin, koska olin ajatellut sitä että työntäisin sormeni sinne, ”kun sehän näyttää aina erilaiselta. Joskus se on kihara. Ja joskus suora. Mietin että tuntuuko se sitten erilaiselta.”   
  
Teddy tuijotti minua ja hyppäsi sitten alas riippumatosta. Minä ajattelin että hän lähtisi pois, ja ymmärsihän sen, minun ei olisi pitänyt kysyä sitä. Nyt hän varmaan tajusi mitä minä aina ajattelin, eikä hän enää juttelisi minulle. Isä kyselisi minulta, mitä meille oikein oli käynyt, mutta minä en pystyisi sanomaan, lukisin vain Amelia Amagaldian romaaneja öisin sängyssä ja tietäisin että olin pilannut kaiken. Syksyllä menisin takaisin kouluun ja palauttaisin kaikki romaanit kirjastoon ja pyytäisin jotain kivaa tyttöä Tylyahoon viikonloppuna. Ehkä romaaneissa asiat onnistuivat mutta eivät oikeassa elämässä. Eikä mikään ollut sen arvoista että olisi kannattanut istua tässä nurmikolla kirja jalkojen välissä ja katsella, miten Teddy Lupin pysähtyi minun eteeni ja katsoi minua niin kuin olisi koettanut nähdä jotain mikä oli piilotettu.   
  
”Haluatko kokeilla?” Teddy kysyi.   
  
Minä en ensin tajunnut mitä hän tarkoitti. Tietenkään hän ei voinut tarkoittaa että minä kokeilisin hänen tukkaansa.   
  
”James?”   
  
Minä pudistelin päätäni varmuuden vuoksi. Teddy näytti vähän loukkaantuneelta.   
  
”Ei kun tietenkin haluan”, minä sanoin, ”totta kai minä haluan. Mistä me puhumme?”   
  
”Minun tukastani”, Teddy sanoi vähän kireällä äänellä. Ehkä Teddyä turhautti jo miten hölmö minä olin. ”Sinä halusit tietää miltä se tuntuu.”   
  
”Niin”, minä sanoin ja nousin seisomaan, koska Teddy katsoi minua niin korkealta että niskaan alkoi sattua. ”Niin kysyin. Mutta en minä –”   
  
”Se tuntuu vähän erilaiselta kiharana kuin suorana”, Teddy sanoi, ja vaaleansiniset hiukset käpertyivät tiheämmille ja tiheämmille kiharoille. ”Kumpaa sinä haluaisit kokeilla?”   
  
Minun korvissani humisi. ”Tuo on oikein hyvä”, minä sanoin, ja sitten Teddy kallisti päätään minua kohti niin kuin olisi ihan oikeasti halunnut, että minä työntäisin sormeni hänen hiuksiinsa.   
  
Niin minä sitten työnsin.   
  
Teddyn hiukset olivat vähän karheat. Pyöritin sormiani niiden välissä ja välillä sormet juuttuivat kiinni. Ehkä se johtui kiharoista. Tai ehkä Teddy teki sen tahallaan. Ehkä Teddy halusi että minun käteni jäisi sinne. Ehkä se oli jonkinlainen ansa. Sitten Teddy voisi tehdä minulle mitä vain. Ja me seisoimme nyt käytännössä kasvokkain. Minä pidätin hengitystäni koska muuten olisin hengittänyt Teddyn naamalle ja hengitykseni haisi varmaan edelleen tomaattikastikkeelta. Minun käteni juuttuisi Teddyn hiuksiin ja sitten jompikumpi meistä liikahtaisi ja me molemmat meinaisimme kaatua, ja Teddyn olisi ihan pakko tarttua minua selästä kiinni ja vetää minut lähemmäksi ja -   
  
”No?”   
  
Minä vedin käteni pois niin nopeasti kuin pystyin. _ Merlin. _ ”Anteeksi.”   
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, Teddy sanoi vähän vaimealla äänellä eikä oikein katsonut minuun. ”Miltä se tuntui?”   
  
”Hyvältä”, minä sanoin ja koetin muistaa, olinko pyöritellyt sormenpäitäni Teddyn päänahkaa vasten vai olinko vain kuvitellut sen.   
  
”Hyvältä?”   
  
Hitto. ”Tai siis ihan siedettävältä.”   
  
Teddy puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. ”Siedettävältä?”   
  
”En minä tiedä miltä sen kuuluisi tuntua”, minä sanoin, ”en minä ole tehnyt sitä ennen.” Sitten aloin miettiä että mitä hittoa olin taas sanonut, ja Teddy katsoi minua suu aivan vähän raollaan ja siniset hiukset pudoten naamalle. Minä otin pari askelta taaksepäin ihan kokeeksi ja sitten pari lisää. Se tuntui hyvältä ratkaisulta silloin. Sitä paitsi oli jo melkein ilta ja kohta me menisimme kuitenkin sisälle ja istuisimme olohuoneessa, kun äiti ja isä kyselisivät, eikö meidän pitäisi tehdä jotain mitä nuoret nykyään tekivät, vaikka mennä sinne internetiin käymään. Oli taatusti parasta paeta paikalta nyt heti ennen kuin sanoisin vielä jotain muuta. Ja Teddy katseli minua siinä meidän nurmikollamme pää vähän kallellaan niin kuin olisi miettinyt kovasti jotain, ja minä peruutin omenapuiden välistä kunnes olin rappusilla.   
  
Me emme jutelleet koko loppuiltana. Isä katseli meitä ja näytti vähän huolestuneelta, ja äiti katseli isää ja näytti vähän huolestuneelta, ja Teddy istui sohvalla polvet koukussa ja luki kirjaa nimeltä _ Kuin jästi jästille – sosiologinen tutkimus. _ Vähän yhdeksän jälkeen minä sanoin että minua väsytti jo kamalasti, ja sitten menin huoneeseeni vaikka sekä äiti että isä käskivät minun valvoa vielä vähän, muutenhan minä heräisin aamulla kuudelta ja herättäisin kaikki. Minä lupasin etten herättäisi ketään. Varsinkaan en herättäisi Teddyä. En varmaan edes uskaltaisi jutella Teddylle enää. Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa Teddyn hiuksista mitään. Ei olisi pitänyt edes ajatella Teddyn hiuksia.   
  
Omassa sängyssäni minä makasin vähän aikaa ihan hiljaa ja kuuntelin ääniä alakerrasta, mutta sieltä kuului vain muminaa joka kuulosti isän nuoruusmuistoilta. Ehkä Teddy tajuaisi että minä olin lähtenyt hänen takiaan, tai itseni takia, sen takia että olin silittänyt hänen hiuksiaan ja mahdollisesti hieronut sormiani hänen päänahkaansa ja muuta sellaista mitä miehet tekivät Amelia Amagaldian romaaneissa ennen kuin rupesivat suutelemaan. Teddy tulisi vain katsomaan että kai minä olin kunnossa vaikka olinkin nolostunut ja ihan syystä. Ensin hän koputtaisi oveen, mutta kun minä en vastaisi, hän työntäisi sitä auki ihan vähän. Sitten hän kurkistaisi ovenraosta, mutta minä makaisin täällä sängyssä enkä kehtaisi sanoa mitään koska edelleen hävettäisi niin kovasti. Tai ehkä teeskentelisin nukkuvaa. Hän sulkisi oven perässään aivan hiljaa ja hiipisi lähemmäs. Minä kuulisin hänen askeleensa koska lattia narisisi niiden mukana. Hän olisi paljain jaloin. Hän pysähtyisi aivan minun sänkyni viereen ja vetäisi syvään henkeä, ja sitten viime hetkellä hän muuttaisi mielensä. Hän ei sanoisikaan sitä mitä oli tullut sanomaan vaan kumartuisi sänkyni ylle ja työntäisi käden hiuksiini.   
  
_ Merlin. _   
  
Hän vain pitäisi kätensä siellä. Hänen sormensa olisivat pehmeät ja varovaiset.   
  
”Sinä et ole tehnyt tätä ennen”, hän sanoisi niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuuli, mutta silti jotenkin itsevarmasti. Hän tajuaisi kyllä mitä minä olin tarkoittanut sillä.   
  
”En niin.”   
  
”Ei se mitään. Voinko minä tulla sinne?”   
  
”Minne?”   
  
Hän nyökkäisi kohti sänkyä. Hänen sormensa kulkisivat minun päälakeni poikki otsalle ja sitten poskea pitkin alas leualle. Minä nostaisin leukaani kun hän painaisi sormensa sen alle. Hengitys tarttuisi kurkkuun. Minulla olisi samaan aikaan kylmä ja kuuma, enkä tietäisi yhtään mitä hän tarkoitti mutta kuitenkin tietäisin, koska se olisi ihan selvää, se ei voisi tarkoittaa mitään muuta. Minä en kuitenkaan uskaltaisi siirtyä. Ajattelisin että jos hän todella halusi, hän tulisi tänne itse. Hän odottaisi ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan niin kuin kirjoissa, ja sitten hän työntäisi peiton syrjään sängyn laidalta ja asettuisi makaamaan siihen ihan reunalle, työntäisi toisen kyynärpään patjaan ja kääntyisi minua kohti. Hänen varpaansa ja minun varpaani osuisivat toisiinsa ja menisivät limittäin, ja se tuntuisi melkein siltä kuin me suutelisimme varpaillamme. Sitten hän nojaisi minua kohti käsi taas minun hiuksissani ja suutelisi minua suulle ja kuljettaisi toista kättään kaulaani pitkin alemmas rintakehälle ja vatsalle ja sitten aivan varovasti housuihin. Hän käskisi minun rentoutua. Minä pitäisin silmäni kiinni, ja sitten hän -   
  
”James?”   
  
Minä avasin silmäni ja käännyin varmuuden vuoksi vatsalleni. ”Mitä?”   
  
”Ei kai sinulla ole jotain huolia?” äiti kysyi oven läpi. ”Liittyykö se huispaukseen?”   
  
”Ei minulla ole huolia”, minä sanoin, ”eivätkä ne sitä paitsi liity huispaukseen. Mene pois.”   
  
”Kai sinä tiedät että voit puhua minulle mistä vain”, äiti sanoi. ”Minä tiedän miten stressaavaa voi olla kun ei vielä tiedä että pääseekö joukkueeseen.”   
  
” _ Äiti. _ ”   
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, äiti sanoi. ”Hyvää yötä, kulta.”   
  
”Hyvää yötä, äiti”, minä sanoin ja sitten äidin askeleet kulkivat pois käytävää pitkin.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Tämä on tietenkin pieni kylä”, äiti sanoo nyt, ”täällä on aika vaikea tavata ihmisiä.”   
  
Minä painan jalkapohjat kaapin toista reunaa vasten. Lapsena menin tänne joskus piiloon. Vähän niin kuin nyt. Mutta eri syistä.   
  
”Mutta voisimme pyytää jonkun kylään”, äiti jatkaa. ”Vaikka päivälliselle. Sitten sinäkin näkisit jotain muutakin kuin vain meitä.”   
  
”En minä kaipaa ihmisiä”, Teddy sanoo. Tähän mennessä hän on puhunut lähinnä siitä, miten tihkusade on tietenkin ikävää mutta kyllähän kesät yleensä ovat aika sateisia.   
  
”Kaikki me kaipaamme ihmisiä toisinaan”, äiti sanoo, ”ainakin muutaman kerran kesässä. Ja sinä olet ollut melkein viisi viikkoa pelkästään Jamesin kanssa.”   
  
Minä pidätän hengitystäni, mutta Teddy ei sano siihen mitään. Nyt kuuluu jo miten tihkusade rapisee ikkunoita vasten.   
  
”Jos haluaisit kutsua Victoiren –”   
  
”Rouva Potter”, Teddy sanoo, ”minä olen ihan tyytyväinen näin.”   
  
”Mutta –”, äiti sanoo ja huokaisee sitten niin että se kuuluu kaappiin saakka. ”Hyvä on. Anteeksi. Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään. Sitä vain toisinaan on jotenkin vaikea pysyä kärryillä teidän nuorten asioissa. Kaikki tapahtuu niin nopeasti.”   
  
”En minä ole enää kovin nuori”, Teddy sanoo, ja äiti nauraa samalla äänellä kuin isän vitseille toisinaan. ”Ja minä ja James tulemme aika hyvin toimeen.”   
  
Minä suoristan selkäni ja kaappi narahtaa. Hitto. Se ei kuitenkaan ilmeisesti kuulu ulos saakka, koska Teddy ja äiti jatkavat.   
  
”Niin tietenkin”, äiti sanoo, ”tietenkin te tulette hyvin toimeen. Tehän olette olleet ystäviä lapsesta asti.”   
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo. Hän ei kuulosta vihaiselta siitä että minä silitin hänen tukkaansa eilen. Hän ei kuulosta myöskään kauhean hämmentyneeltä. Ehkä hän ei pitänyt sitä mitenkään omituisena. Ehkä hän unohti koko jutun. Jostain syystä siitäkin tulee vähän kurja olo. Painan kämmenet kasvoille ja toivon että olisin vähemmän hikinen ja vähemmän ihastunut ja pari vuotta vanhempi ja pari tuumaa pidempi ja että minulla olisi vähän parempi tyylitaju. Ja sitten tulisin ulos tästä kaapista ja kävelisin olohuoneeseen ja toivottaisin äidille ja Teddylle hyvää huomenta, ja ehkä Teddy miettisi, että enkö minä muista miten silitin hänen tukkaansa eilen.   
  
Istun kaapissa vielä ainakin viisitoista minuuttia. Sitten happi alkaa loppua ja minun on pakko vähän raottaa ovea. Onneksi kukaan ei huomaa. Teddy ja äiti pysyttelevät olohuoneessa mutta lakkaavat puhumasta, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa Teddy kysyy, missä minä mahdan olla. Äiti sanoo ettei tiedä, ja että luultavasti minä olen vielä juoksemassa. Teddy sanoo että voisi mennä hetkeksi ulos. Äiti muistuttaa Teddyä tihkusateesta. Teddy kävelee hitailla askelilla kaapin ohi ja minä hengitän niin hiljaa kuin vain ikinä pystyn. Jos Teddy nyt pysähtyisi kaapin eteen ja avaisi oven, hän näkisi miten minä istun täällä selkää seinää vasten. Hän varmaan arvaisi kaiken. En pystyisi mitenkään selittämään tätä. Hän sanoisi jotain humoristista mutta aika kömpelöä ja sitten koko päivä menisi ohi kun minä miettisin että mitä hän mahtaa ajatella. Illalla hän koputtaisi minun huoneeni oveen, tulisi kutsumatta sisään ja kysyisi että miksi minä olin siellä kaapissa.   
  
”Sinun takiasi”, minä sanoisin.   
  
Teddy ei kuitenkaan pysähdy vaan kävelee suoraan ulos ja katoaa tihkusateeseen. Minä istun kaapissa vielä vähän aikaa, ja sitten, kun on ollut aivan hiljaista jonkin aikaa, minä tulen sieltä ulos. Kömmin pois ja nyin vähän paidanhelmaa ja nousen seisomaan, ja silloin tajuan että äiti katsoo minua olohuoneen ovensuusta.   
  
”Minä olin vain piilossa”, minä sanon ja menen nopeasti yläkertaan.   



	2. Chapter 2

Teddy kävelee puutarhan poikki. Teddyn tukka on nyt aivan lyhyt, melkein pelkkää sänkeä. Minä painan posken kiinni lasiin ja nostan jalat ikkunalaudalle, ja sitten pidätän hengitystä kun hän vilkaisee kohti taloa. Mutta tietenkään hän ei näe minua. Hän ei varmaan edes ajattele minua vaan jotain ihan muuta, ehkä sitä keskustelua äidin kanssa hetki sitten olohuoneessa. Tai ei sitäkään vaan jotain sellaista mistä minä en tiedä mitään, töitä tai opiskelua tai  putkiremonttia. Minä katselen miten hän kävelee kohti taloa ja nostaa samalla käden niskaan niin kuin aikoisi työntää sormet hiuksiensa läpi, paitsi että hiukset ovat nyt liian lyhyet siihen. Melkein tuolla tavalla minä tein eilen. Mutta ei hän takuulla ajattele sitä. Hän on unohtanut koko jutun.  
  
Menen takaisin alakertaan vasta sitten, kun äiti huutaa että nyt on tultava syömään. Nolottaa se tukkajuttu ja myös se kaappijuttu. Teddy ei kuitenkaan edes katso minuun kun istun omalle paikalleni hänen viereensä. Hänen tukkansa on edelleen ihan lyhyt. Painan kyynärpäät pöydälle ja leuan kämmeniin ja koetan tuijottaa vain ruoka-astioita joita äiti leijuttaa pöytään, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa tajuan että Teddyn kyynärpää on aivan minun kyynärpääni vieressä. _Merlin._  
  
”No pojat”, isä sanoo, ”mitä te olette tänään tehneet?”  
  
Minä avaan suuni ja vilkaisen Teddyä, mutta Teddy vilkaisee minua samaan aikaan. On varmaan parempi etten sano mitään. Kohautan olkapäitäni ja Teddy rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”Kävittekö uimassa?”  
  
”Harry”, äiti sanoo, ”älä viitsi. Siellähän sataa.”  
  
”Se on vain kesäsadetta”, isä sanoo. ”Menkää ruuan jälkeen.”  
  
”Antaa poikien päättää itse”, äiti sanoo. ”James kävi jo juoksemassakin tänä aamuna.”  
  
”Niinkö”, isä sanoo ja hymyilee minulle. ”Olisit ottanut Teddyn mukaan.”  
  
”Teddy ei taida harrastaa juoksemista”, äiti sanoo.  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
Me kaikki käännymme katsomaan Teddyä. Teddyllä on taas toinen käsi niskassa.  
  
”Kaikki eivät vain tykkää juoksemisesta, Harry”, äiti sanoo ja hymyilee Teddylle. Sitten äiti sanoo jotain huispausliigan uusimmasta ottelusta, ja isä huokaisee niin kuin aina kun urheilusta ruvetaan puhumaan ruokapöydässä. Minä syön mahdollisimman nopeasti loppuun. Teddy vaikuttaa jopa hiljaisemmalta kuin yleensä, eikä se varmaan voi tarkoittaa mitään hyvää. Luultavasti se tarkoittaa että Teddy on kuitenkin vähän kiusaantunut siitä mitä minä tein eilen, tai jopa että Teddy on jotenkin tajunnut, että minä olin aamupäivällä siellä kaapissa kuuntelemassa kun hän jutteli äidin kanssa. Mutta ei hän mitenkään voi tietää sitä. Pureskelen niin nopeasti kuin pystyn ja mietin samalla, mitä muita syitä Teddyllä voisi olla sille ettei hän oikein vastaa edes isälle, joka kysyy mitä mieltä Teddy on huispausliigan uusimmista tuloksista. Ehkä hän ajattelee sittenkin Victoirea. Tai jotakuta toista. Jotain toista tyttöä.  
  
Ehdin eteiseen saakka ennen kuin joku tulee minun perääni. Kuulen kyllä askelista että se on Teddy. Olen kuunnellut Teddyn askelia koko kesän, kaikki nämä viisi viikkoa, ovien läpi ja ali ja sivuista, mutta sitä ei kyllä kannata ruveta miettimään nyt. Pysähdyn lenkkarikasan viereen ja käännyn ympäri, ja Teddy nojaa kyynärpään ovenreunaan ja katsoo vähän minun ohitseni.  
  
”Hei”, minä sanon. Hän näyttää vähän yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Sinä varmaan lähdit juoksemaan jo ennen kuin minä heräsin.”  
  
”Minä käyn aina aamuisin juoksemassa”, minä sanon, vaikka kyllähän hän sen tietää. ”Sinun tukkasi on ihan lyhyt.”  
  
Hän katsoo suoraan minuun silmät pyöreinä ja yllättyneinä. _Hitto._  
  
”Tarkoitin siis”, minä aloitan ja puren sitten itseäni huuleen. Minä tarkoitan varmaan, että miksi hänen tukkansa on niin lyhyt tänään kun se eilen oli paljon pitempi. Johtuuko se sateesta? Onko lyhyt tukka jotenkin käytännöllisempi sateella? Vai johtuuko se siitä että minä kysyin miltä se tuntuu? Pelkääkö hän että minä kysyn uudestaan? Vai eikö hän halua ajatella sitä, miltä minun sormeni tuntuivat hänen hiuksissaan?  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoo ja vilkaisee olkansa yli. Keittiöstä kuuluu astioiden kolinaa ja Albus selittää jotain isälle. Minä odotan että Teddy sanoisi vielä jotain, mutta hän hieroo nenäänsä ja katsoo minua niin kuin odottaisi että minä sanon jotain. Selkäni takana ovi on raollaan ja sade rapisee kiviportaita vasten. Sitten lopulta Teddy vetää syvään henkeä ja suoristaa selkänsä, ja minä ajattelen että kohta hän sanoo, että se tukkajuttu oli kyllä vähän omituinen. ”Pitäisikö mennä uimaan?”  
  
Minä räpyttelen silmiäni. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Siellä kyllä sataa”, Teddy sanoo, ”mutta sehän on kesäsadetta. Niin kuin isäsi sanoi. Ja me olemme käyneet uimassa melkein joka päivä.”  
  
Minä nyökkään hitaasti.  
  
”Jos et ehtinyt käydä jo uimassa”, Teddy sanoo, ”ilman minua.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, minä sanon, ”en minä kävisi uimassa ilman sinua”, ja sitten otan askeleen kohti ulko-ovea ja kompastun lenkkareihin.  
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoo ja vetää kyynärpään pois ovenkarmista. ”Mennäänkö heti? Minun pitää hakea uimahousut.”  
  
”Mennään vain”, minä sanon.  
  
  
**  
  
  
En minä nyt ihan koko kesää ole kuunnellut Teddyn askeleita ovien takaa. Meni varmaan ainakin puolitoista viikkoa, ennen kuin ihan todella tajusin että kuulen melkein kaiken mitä Teddy tekee kylpyhuoneessa, ja jonkin verran siitä mitä hän tekee omassa huoneessaan. Aluksi se tuntui vähän kiusalliselta. Sitten yhden kerran, ehkä kesäkuun puolenvälin jälkeen, olin jo melkein mennyt nukkumaan kun hän vasta tuli huoneeseen. Hän käveli ensin käytävää minun huoneeni ohi varovaisilla askelilla ja lattia narisi lujempaa niin kuin olisi tehnyt sen kostoksi, ja kuvittelin että hän pysähtyi minun oveni taakse ja mietti että nukunko minä. Ehkä hän haluaisi kysyä minulta jotain. Mutta sitten hän käveli eteenpäin ja avasi oman huoneensa oven, ja minä työnsin niskan tyynyä vasten ja koetin palata siihen vähän sumeaan puolikkaaseen uneen johon olin jo kerennyt. Se oli liittynyt jotenkin William Wilsonin ja Thomas Robinsoniin. Se oli sellainen vähän uskalias uni joita en yleensä päivisin ajattele kovin paljon. Thomas ja William koettivat ratkaista jotain erityisen ikävää murhaa Skotlannissa, ja yllättävä lumimyrsky sulki heidät sellaiseen puiseen mökkiin moneksi päiväksi, ja siellä he etsivät kaikki mahdolliset viltit ja koettivat pitää toisensa lämpiminä, ja silloin Teddy avasi oven omalta puoleltaan kylpyhuonetta ja veti vetoketjun auki.  
  
En edes tiennyt mikä vetoketju se oli. Ehkä Teddyllä oli huppari päällä. Enkä minä missään tapauksessa aikonut ryhtyä miettimään sitä. Mutta William Wilson makasi vilttien alla ja hengitti jo aika raskaasti ja Thomasin polvi oli Williamin reisien välissä. Käännyin kyljelleni ja katsoin miten valo valui kylpyhuoneen oven ali minun puolelleni, ja sitten Teddy pudotti jotain lattialle. Ehkä paidan. Tai housut. Minä puristin oikeaa poskeani tyynyyn ja koetin olla ajattelematta sitä, että Teddy oli ihan siinä muutaman metrin päässä, pesi hampaita ja katseli itseään peilistä, minä ainakin olisin katsellut jos olisin ollut Teddy. Teddy ei takuulla ajatellut minua. Ja minäkin ajattelin Teddyä ihan vain vahingossa. Siinä vaiheessa vielä pidin sitä vahinkona.  
  
Mutta ehkä olisi vähän hölmöä pitää sitä enää vahinkona. Täytyy myöntää että joinain iltoina olen varta vasten valvonut jotta olisin hereillä sitten, kun Teddy hiipii alakerrasta ja kävelee minun huoneeni ohi ja menee omaansa, ja riisuu vaatteensa ja käy kylpyhuoneessa, ja sitten vähän myöhemmin sänky narisee kun Teddy menee sinne ja vetää peitot päälle. En ole käynyt vierashuoneessa kertaakaan sen jälkeen kun Teddy laitettiin asumaan sinne. En edes tiedä mitkä lakanat hänen sängyssään on. Ehkä ne vanhat joissa on puiden kuvia ja jotka ovat yleensä minun sängyssäni. Ehkä Teddy nukkuu kasvot minun tyynyliinallani ja ajattelee minua. Paitsi että tietenkään hän ei ajattele minua.  
  
Tällä kertaa yritän ihan totta olla kuuntelematta. Se tuntuu vähän erilaiselta iltaisin, koska iltaisin on ihan normaalia että on vähän väsynyt ja että ajatukset harhailevat. Mutta nyt me vasta söimme lounasta ja päätimme mennä uimaan, ja sade ropisee edelleen ikkunaan niin että minä kävelen vähän lähemmäs kylpyhuoneen ovea jotta kuulisin paremmin. Ja sitten Teddy koputtaa oveen.  
  
Minä otan pari askelta taaksepäin ja melkein kompastun yhteen huppariin.  
  
”James? Oletko sinä valmis?”  
  
”Olen”, minä sanon. Hän ei ole ikinä koputtanut tuota ovea. Joskus olen miettinyt, että hän ei varmaan ole edes huomannut tuota ovea. Mutta nyt hän työntää oven hitaasti auki kuin pelkäisi että minä olen täällä alasti, mikä olisi tavallaan ihan normaalia koska mehän olemme menossa uimaan. Mutta minulla on jo uimahousut jalassa ja verkkarit ja t-paita siinä päällä ja myös villapaita varmuuden vuoksi. Nykäisen hihoja sormenpäitä kohti ja Teddy vilkuilee minun huonettani.  
  
”Sinä olet käynyt täällä ennenkin.”  
  
”Niin olen”, Teddy sanoo, ”mutta siitä on vähän aikaa. Pari vuotta. Silloin sinä olit vielä –”  
  
Minä odotan. Teddy painaa kämmenen leualle niin kuin katuisi jo.  
  
”Neljätoista”, minä sanon lopulta. ”Minä olin neljätoista.”  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo ja peruuttaa askeleen kylpyhuoneen puolelle. ”Aika nuori. Sitä minä yritin sanoa. Tämä näyttää nyt vähän… erilaiselta.”  
  
Minä vilkaisen ympärilleni. Olen kyllä ottanut pari julistetta pois mutta muuten mikään ei ole muuttunut. Ehkä minulla oli jotkut tosi typerät lakanat silloin kun Teddy viimeksi kävi täällä, ja sitten minä mietin että miksi hitossa Teddy miettisi minun lakanoitani.  
  
”Siitä on kyllä pitkä aika”, minä sanon varmuuden vuoksi. Hädin tuskin enää edes muistan, millaista oli olla neljätoistavuotias. Silloin minä mietin kai koko ajan vain huispausta, vähän niin kuin äiti. Nyt minä käännän katseeni takaisin Teddyyn ja hän kääntää katseensa nopeasti muualle. Tuntuu melkein siltä kuin hän olisi tuijottanut minua sillä aikaa kun minä katselin huonetta ja mietin sitä, kuinka en todellakaan ole enää niin nuori kuin ennen. ”Mennäänkö jo?”  
  
Teddy peruuttaa ensin kylpyhuoneen läpi kohti omaa huonettaan, mutta minä sanon että me voimme yhtä hyvin mennä minun ovestani. Sillä tavalla hän tulee takaisin ja astuu kynnyksen yli omituisen varovaisesti. Ulkona tihkusade on yltynyt niin että se tulee villapaidankin läpi, ja minua melkein kaduttaa että minulla ylipäänsä on vaatteita. Olisi parempi vain olla uimahousuissa. Mutta sitten Teddy tietenkin näkisi suoraan minuun, ja minun pitäisi pitää huolta etten vain rupea tuijottelemaan Teddyä, ja se olisi hirveän vaikeaa.  
  
Yhtenä iltana ehkä viikko sitten olin lukenut _Vaarallista vetoa_ vähän aikaa sängyssä ennen kuin Teddy tuli. Silloin oli jo keskiyö. Joskus minä vielä kysyn mitä Teddy tekee keskiöisin, mutta pelkään että se on jotain sellaista kuin että hän pelaa isän kanssa velhoshakkia olohuoneessa, ja se olisi kammottavaa. On jotenkin mukavampaa ajatella, että ehkä hän kävelee ympäri puutarhaa ja väistelee minun ikkunaani ja miettii minua. Mutta joka tapauksessa silloin minä kuuntelin miten hän käveli huoneeseensa ja kävi kylpyhuoneessa ja äänistä päätellen riisui vaatteensa ja vaihtoi pyjamahousuihin tai millaisissa vaatteissa hän sitten nukkuukaan. Se ei ole vielä selvinnyt minulle. Ja tietenkään se ei selviäkään, ellen minä sitten joskus törmää häneen kylpyhuoneessa keskellä yötä, ja se olisi hirvittävän noloa. Mutta silloin minä laitoin kirjan sivuun ja kuuntelin hiljaisuutta kahden oven läpi ja olin jo melkein nukahtamassa, kun hän sänkynsä alkoi narista. Se oli ihan hiljaista narinaa. En olisi varmaan edes tajunnut sitä, ellei se olisi ollut hän. Nousin istumaan omassa sängyssäni ja pidin huolen ettei se narissut, ja sitten vedin polvet rintakehää vasten ja ajattelin että hän varmaan teki vatsalihaksia tai jotain. Tai ehkä punnersi. Mutta ehkä minuutin päästä oli pakko tunnustaa ettei se ollut sellaista narinaa. Se nimittäin kiihtyi koko ajan ja muuttui kovemmaksi niin kuin hänestä olisi tullut vähän varomaton.  
  
Minulla oli ne vaaleansiniset pyjamahousut päällä. Seuraavana aamuna pesin ne ensin itse kylpyhuoneessa ja vein sitten pyykkikoriin ja sanoin äidille että olin vahingossa mennyt suihkuun ne päällä. Sen takia ne olivat ihan märät. Niiden vyötärönauhan alle sai käden ihan helposti, melkein niin kuin vahingossa. Ja Teddyn sänky narisi vain lujempaa.  
  
Mutta tuo on kutakuinkin noloin juttu minkä minä olen tehnyt tänä kesänä, ja olen tehnyt sen vain kerran. Tai ehkä kahdesti. Mutta toista kertaa ei lasketa, koska silloin olin aloittanut jo ennen kuin Teddy meni huoneeseensa ja ryhtyi kahistelemaan vaatteitaan. Ja tietenkin sekin oli vähän noloa että työnsin sormet hänen hiuksiinsa. Nyt hän pysähtyy joen pientareelle ja alkaa riisua vaatteitaan, ja minä seison kauempana ja tuijotan. Hänellä on pisamia selässäkin. Mietin ovatko ne aina siellä vai taikooko hän ne välillä pois. Tai ehkä hän ei edes huomaa niitä. Sitten hän vilkaisee minua ja minä kiskon verkkarit jalasta niin nopeasti että meinaan kaatua naamalleni. Hän jää seisomaan rannalle niin kuin odottaisi minua ja silittää samalla itseään niskasta, ja minä mietin että miltä se mahtaa tuntua, se lyhyt sininen hiussänki. Se tuntuisi varmaan karhealta. Ja jos hankaisi naamaansa sitä vasten, se pistelisi vähän.  
  
Minä menen ensimmäisenä veteen. Sitä menee silmiin ja nenään ja se on kylmää, mutta se on minulle ihan oikein. Sukellan syvemmälle ja sitten tulen takaisin pinnalle, ja hengitys tuntuu kylkiluiden sisällä raskaana ja vähän hätäisenä. Hölmönä. Melkein säälittävänä. Teddy pitää minua varmaan ihan kakarana, tai ainakin pitäisi jos tietäisi mitä minä ajattelen vähän väliä. Paitsi että jos Teddy tietäisi mitä minä ajattelen, niin hän varmaan häipyisi ja menisi takaisin kotiin putkiremontista huolimatta. Minä sukellan uudestaan ja sitten näen veden läpi että Teddyn jalat ovat jo vedessä, ne kiemurtelevat ja taittuvat ja näyttävät haaleansininisiltä, ja sitten työnnän pääni taas pinnalle. Teddy puristaa käsivarsiaan kylkien ympärille ja katselee minua, ja minä uin kauemmas ja odotan että hän on kokonaan vedessä. Jos tuijotan häntä ihan vedenrajasta, niin matalalta että vesi yltää melkein silmiin, ehkä hän ei huomaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Silloin kun isä oli nuori, asiat olivat aika eri lailla. Niin hän yleensä aina sanoo jos hänen kanssaan juttelee yhtään mistään erityisen pitkään. Mutta useimmiten hän sitten vaihtaa puheenaihetta aika nopeasti, rupeaa siirtelemään silmälaseja nenällä ja häipyy paikalta. Kerran kävi niin että hän häipyi jo kerran ja sitten hetken päästä palasi, eli ilmeisesti äiti oli saanut hänet kiinni portaissa ja käskenyt takaisin. Minä istuin edelleen sängyllä ja mietin että mistä hitosta me olimme puhuneet, ja olimmeko me tosiaan puhuneet siitä mistä minä kuvittelin, ja isä työnsi minun oveni auki ja istuutui kirjoituspöydän viereen ja otti silmälasit kokonaan pois kasvoilta.  
  
”Kuule, James”, isä sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa niin kuin päätä olisi äkkiä alkanut särkeä, ”sitä minä vain koetin sanoa, että silloin kun minä olin nuori niin kaikki oli niin erilaista, oli niin paljon ikäviä asioita mitä piti miettiä, ja sitten siinä vähän pääsi käymään niin, että muut asiat jäivät ikään kuin sinne alle.”  
  
Minä nielaisin ja puristin sormia tiukemmin nilkkojen ympärille. Tämä tapahtui varmaan vuosi sitten kesällä, eli minä olin viisitoista enkä ollut vielä edes löytänyt Amelia Amagaldiaa kirjastossa. Mutta jonkinlainen aavistus minulla ehkä oli.  
  
”Muut asiat”, isä sanoi ehkä puolen minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Minä nyökkäsin. Isä katsoi hiukan minun ohitseni, mikä varmaan johtui siitä ettei hänellä ollut niitä silmälaseja, ja sitten meni taas ainakin kymmenen sekuntia ennen kuin isä jatkoi. ”Muut _asiat._ ”  
  
”Niin”, minä sanoin, ”muut asiat.”  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, isä sanoi, ”tarkoitan siis että toisinaan teini-iässä sitä saattaa ruveta pitämään muita ihmisiä kiinnostavina. Siis romanttisessa mielessä. Ja äitisi ajatteli… siis minä ja äitisi ajattelimme, että ehkä sinulle olisi hyvä kertoa, että jos on jotain mitä haluaisit kertoa meille, niin voit ehdottomasti, tuota, kertoa sen meille.”  
  
Minä nyökkäsin hitaasti. Isä näytti kauhean kiusaantuneelta mutta kuitenkin myös vähän helpottuneelta.  
  
”Hienoa”, isä sanoi, etsi silmälasit pöydältä ja laittoi ne sitten takaisin nenälle. ”Nyt sinä siis tiedät että voit kertoa meille. Jos on jotain mitä haluaisit kertoa. Mutta ei tietenkään ole pakko olla. Ei se ole välttämätöntä.”  
  
”Isä”, minä sanoin ja ajattelin ehkä jotain sellaista kuin että ei minulla ollut mitään kerrottavaa. Tai tavallaan oli. Mutta mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. Enkä ollut oikein varma että mitä pitäisi tapahtua. Ja kaikki muut tuntuivat tietävän tai ainakin puhuivat niin. Mutta isä katsoi minua hirveän hämmästyneen näköisenä ja minä nielaisin. ”Kohta taitaa olla päivällinen.”  
  
”Niin taitaa”, isä sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Totta. Erinomainen huomio. Minä taidan tästä sitten mennä katsomaan että tarvitseeko äitisi jotain.”  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
Minä avaan silmäni. Teddy seisoo minun yläpuolellani ja työntää käsiä taskuihin. Nostan toisen käden kasvojen viereen ja työnnän heinänkorsia vähän syrjään. Teddyllä on näköjään tennarit jalassa. ”Ota kengät pois.”  
  
Teddy rypistää otsaansa. Hänen tukkansa on ollut aamusta saakka vaaleanvioletti. Tai mistä minä tiedän millainen se oli kun hän heräsi, enhän minä ollut katsomassa. Ehkä se muuttaa väriä hänen uniensa mukaan. Jos ei olisi tätä kaikkea muuta, melkein voisin hiipiä kylpyhuoneen kautta hänen ovelleen joku yö ja katsoa mitä hänen tukalleen tapahtuu. Jos vain en ajattelisi kaikkia niitä muita asioita.  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyy, ja minun pitää vähän miettiä ennen kuin muistan, mitä minä sanoin.  
  
”Kengät”, minä sanon. ”Ei täällä tarvitse pitää kenkiä.”  
  
Teddy katsoo minua niin kuin ei aivan uskoisi. Teddyn jalat ovat niin lähellä minua, että jos heilauttaisin oikeaa kättä niin varmaan osuisin häntä sääreen. Hänellä on shortsit jalassa ja vähän muhkuraiset polvet ja mustelmia sääressä. Tekisi mieli kysyä että miten hän on saanut ne. Hän on aina niin varovainen. Sitten tajuan että katselen edelleen hänen sääriään ja että hän on kumartunut vähän lähemmäs minua kohti. Taivas hänen päänsä yläpuolella on kirkkaansininen niin kuin elokuvissa.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” minä kysyn. Varmaan hän kohta lähtee. Ei hän voi kovin pitkää aikaa seistä tuolla tavalla minun yläpuolellani katselemassa minua.  
  
Hän tarkistaa ajan rannekellosta. ”Melkein yksi.”  
  
”Ruoka on varmaan kohta”, minä sanon. Me emme ole vielä käyneet uimassa. Tänä aamuna kävin juoksulenkillä vain kerran ja sitten luin olohuoneessa kirjaa kun Teddy tuli alakertaan, ja hän pysähtyi ovelle ja sanoi hyvää huomenta, ja minä sanoin takaisin. Sitten minä odotin että hän sanoisi jotain uimisesta. Kai hän näki että minä olin ihan hikinen ja että ulkona oli niin kaunis päivä kuin vain voi olla ja että ehkä vielä oli vähän liian aikaista uinnille, mutta eilenhän me uimme lounaan jälkeen niin että meidän päivämme ovat joka tapauksessa vähän sekaisin. Kirja tipahti vatsalleni ja siitä lattialle ja minä taisin vähän huudahtaa, ja Teddy kysyi sattuiko minuun, ja minä sanoin että ei missään nimessä, ja Teddy sanoi _hyvä_ ja käveli pihalle.  
  
Siitä on nyt pari tuntia. Minä luin vielä jonkin aikaa mutta en oikein pystynyt keskittymään, ja sitten tulin tänne pihalle. Istuskelin vähän aikaa. Teddyä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt joten ajattelin, että on varmaan ihan sama makailla nurmikossa. Ainakaan en näyttäisi siltä että odotin häntä ja toivoin että hän tulisi ja kysyisi, eikö meidän pitäisi käydä uimassa.  
  
”Eikö meidän pitäisi käydä uimassa”, hän sanoo ja hieroo nenäänsä. ”Ennen lounasta.”  
  
Minä nousen istumaan. Päässä tuntuu hetken vähän sumealta. ”Ai niin.”  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelit?” Teddy kysyy kun minä nousen seisomaan. Aurinko paistaa nurmikkoon ja kaikkialla on vihreää. Talvella sitä aina melkein unohtaa että se on tällaista.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Silloin kun minä tulin. Sinä näytit tosi mietteliäältä.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin”, minä sanon ja nielaisen. Aurinko lämmittää niskaa. ”Mietin sitä miten isä yritti viime kesänä jutella minulle… asioista.”  
  
”Asioista.”  
  
”Seksistä”, minä sanon ja puren sitten itseäni huuleen. Sydän kuulostaa samalta kuin bassorumpu niillä levyillä joita äiti joskus kuuntelee olohuoneessa ovet kiinni. ”Tyttöystävistä. Poikaystävistä. Sellaisista asioista.”  
  
Odotan ehkä sekunnin. Teddy ei kuitenkaan vastaa. _Merlin_ , ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään. Tietenkään ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään. Se oli varomatonta ja typerää. Tai eihän Teddy voi tietenkään tietää miksi minä sanoin sen. En ole varma tiedänkö itsekään. Ja voihan olla että aikuiset puhuvat tuollaisista asioista keskenään ihan jatkuvasti, seksistä ja tyttöystävistä ja poikaystävistä.  
  
”Ahaa”, Teddy sanoo. Hän kuulostaa siltä kuin pidättäisi hengitystä. ”Sanoiko Harry mitään erityistä?”  
  
Minä vilkaisen häntä ja sitten käännän katseeni nopeasti pois. ”Ei. Ei tietenkään. Hän vain sanoi että minä voisin… jutella. Jos haluaisin. Jos olisi jotain kerrottavaa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoo ja katselee päinvastaiseen suuntaan. Joelle on edelleen ainakin viiden minuutin matka. En ole ihan varma selviänkö tästä. Ehkä pitäisi vain kääntyä ja juosta karkuun. Juuri kun harkitsen melkein tosissani, Teddy vetää henkeä niin että sen kuulee. ”Ja sinulla ei siis ollut, tuota, mitään kerrottavaa. Mitään mistä olisit halunnut jutella.”  
  
”Ei”, minä sanon nopeasti. Teddy vilkaisee minua. Minun naamani tuntuu lämpimältä ja toivon ihan hitosti että se johtuu vain auringosta. Teddyn tukka on taas vaaleansininen, melkein niin kuin silloin toissapäivänä kun työnsin sormeni sinne, ja sitten tajuan että saatoin sittenkin vastata väärin. ”Tai siis kyllä. Tai siis… en minä kertonut isälle mitään. Mutta tietenkin olisi ollut jotain mitä olisin voinut…”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
Minä puristan silmät kiinni ihan vain pariksi sekunniksi ja melkein kompastun nurmikkoon. ”Ei. Ei oikeastaan. Jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä. Tai siis, minä olen kyllä… joitain kertoja…”  
  
Tuntuu siltä kuin Teddy ihan tosissaan odottaisi vastausta.  
  
”Tai en”, minä sanon. ”En ole tehnyt mitään mistä olisin voinut puhua isälle. Tai siis mitään sellaista mistä _en_ olisi voinut puhua isälle. Mutta olen kyllä ajatellut jotain.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Minä avaan suuni ja suljen sen sitten uudestaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä kysyin että –”, Teddy sanoo ja lopettaa sitten äkkiä. Minusta tuntuikin ettei hän mitenkään voinut kysyä, että _mitä_ minä olen ajatellut. Ja jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin en ole varma. Eilen yöllä ajattelin taas Teddyn narisevia askelia käytävässä ja sitä miten Teddy pysähtyi lavuaarin eteen ja avasi hanan ja miten se kuului oven ali. Ajattelin miten Teddy hiipisi minun huoneeseeni ja luulisi että minä olisin unessa, ihan vain koska en liikahtaisi ollenkaan enkä sanoisi mitään, ja sitten Teddy istuisi tuolilla minun sänkyni vieressä ja katselisi minua. Sellaista minä ajattelin. Ja sitten ennen pitkää hän tekisi jotain, mutta en ole ihan varma mitä. Joskus aamuisin kun olen jo kerran herännyt ja sitten taas nukahtanut uudestaan, ajattelen että hän silittäisi minua niskasta ja kuljettaisi sormiaan hiusteni läpi ja toistelisi minun nimeäni, ja sitten hän olisi minun sisälläni ja se tuntuisi ihanalta ja hankalalta samaan aikaan ja hän vain silittäisi niskaa ja sanoisi ettei se mitään, ei se mitään, ja hän tietäisi mitä tehdä, hän osaisi koskea minua paljon paremmin kuin mihin olen itse koskaan pystynyt, ihan kysymättä, ja minä hajoaisin palasiksi koska se olisi niin -  
  
Tai en minä hajoaisi oikeasti. Vaan kuvainnollisesti. Tarkoitan että se tuntuisi niin -  
  
En minä tiedä miltä sen pitäisi tuntua.  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoo, ja minä tajuan että me olemme jo joella.  
  
Tällä kertaa tuntuu että hän riisuu paitansa vähän tavallista hitaammin, vähän niin kuin miettisi jotain samalla, jotain sellaista mikä takertuu mieleen ja saa kädet pysähtelemään. Minä olen pelkissä uimahousuissa paljon ennen häntä, ja sitten tajuan että me emme palanneet sisälle vaihtamaan vaatteita ja hakemaan uimahousuja. Minulla oli sellaiset tässä alla koska minä ajattelin aamusta saakka, että tietenkin me menisimme uimaan, minä ja Teddy, tai oikeastaan en uskaltanut ajatella että emme menisi. Ja myös Teddy on laittanut aamulla uimahousut jalkaan odottamaan niin kuin olisi jo silloin ajatellut tätä.  
  
Minä menen veteen mahdollisimman nopeasti. Aurinko on lämmittänyt pinnan mutta pohjalla on kylmää. Nilkkoja paleltaa. Sukellan veden alle ja lämpö kasvoilla helpottaa vähän. Hiukset yrittävät leijua ympäriinsä vaikka ovat vähän liian kähärät siihen. Jos pysyisin veden alla niin en ainakaan sanoisi mitään typerää tai sellaista mitä ei pysty perumaan. Enkä punastuisi. Teddy ei saisi ikinä tietää miten tyhmiä asioita minä ajattelen.  
  
Lopulta happi loppuu ja minun on pakko tulla pintaan. Aurinko menee silmiin, vesi roiskuu ja pyyhin pisaroita kasvoilta. Kun saan silmät kunnolla auki, Teddy on minun edessäni rintaa myöten vedessä. Minä avaan suuni ja vedän sitten vettä henkeen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Teddy sanoo kun minä yritän pärskiä nenää tyhjäksi, ”olen –”, ja sitten hän ilmeisesti tajuaa ettei se ollut hänen vikansa. Minä pudistelen päätäni varmuuden vuoksi ja korviinkin menee vettä. _Hemmetti._  
  
Me uimme pitempään kuin tavallisesti, tai ehkä se vain tuntuu siltä, koska koetan olla joutumatta aivan Teddyn eteen, ja missään tapauksessa en aio törmätä hänen jalkoihinsa veden alla tai mitään sellaista. Sitten varpaita ja sormenpäitä alkaa paleltaa ihan tosissaan ja se leviää pikkuhiljaa muuallekin, ja uin edestakaisin aivan pinnassa jossa on lämpimintä ja odotan että Teddy sanoisi jotain, vaikka että nyt pitäisi jo mennä takaisin. Ruokakin on varmaan ihan kohta. Ehkä äiti seisoo jo kuistilla ja huutaa meitä sisälle ja lähtee kohta meidän peräämme tai laittaa suojeliuksen. Vilkaisen Teddyä, mutta hän pyyhkii vettä kasvoilta pienen matkan päässä minusta, ei katso minuun päin eikä näytä siltä että aikoisi sanoa mitään. Lopulta minä vain kiipeän takaisin rannalle ja Teddy seuraa minua. Varpaat ovat tunnottomat mutta onneksi nurmikko on lämmin.  
  
Paluumatkalla tuntuu melkein siltä kuin Teddy kävelisi vähän lähempänä minua kuin yleensä. Vasta portailla tajuan että hän roikottaa tennareita kädessä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tänä iltana Teddy tulee yläkertaan paljon aiemmin kuin yleensä. Minä vedän hitaasti käden pois alushousuista ja pyyhin lakanaan vaikkei se ollut kuin vasta ihan vähän tahmea, ja Teddyn askeleet kulkevat käytävällä minun ohitseni ja ihan takuulla hidastavat oven kohdalla. Ehkä Teddy on vain väsynyt. Mutta me emme tehneet koko päivänä melkein mitään. Uimisen jälkeen me vain söimme ja sitten menimme taas ulos, ja minä makasin nurmikossa ja ajattelin kaikenlaista tai siis lähinnä Teddyä, ja Teddy istui vähän matkan päässä minusta ja luki jotain kirjaa siitä miten kirjoista kirjoitetaan. Kutakuinkin niin hän sanoi kun minä kysyin. Kerran satuin vilkaisemaan häntä ja hän oli laskenut kirjan pois sylistä ja työnsi paljaita jalkapohjiaan eteen ja taakse nurmikolla.  
  
Tiedän kyllä että kuulostan aika ihastuneelta. Mutta en ole ihan varma mitä tämä on.  
  
Teddyn huoneen lattia narisee. Minä kuuntelen sitä kahden oven ja kylpyhuoneen läpi ja käännyn kyljelleni. En ehtinyt onneksi vielä hengästyä niin kovasti että olisi vaikea kuunnella. Ja sitten kuuntelen miten Teddy työntää peittoa syrjään ja pysähtyy kesken kaiken, ja kuvittelen miten hän huojuu siinä sängyn yläpuolella ja ottaa askeleen taaksepäin. Kylpyhuoneen ovi aukeaa hänen puoleltaan. Hän varmaan aikoo vielä pestä hampaat ja käydä kusella. Ehkä minä jatkan kohta. Sitten kun hän on taas makuuhuoneessaan eikä sieltä kuulu enää narinaa. Sitten minä työnnän käden alushousujen sisään ja kuvittelen että hän tuleekin tänne huoneeseen, koputtaa oveen ja -  
  
Hän koputtaa oveen.  
  
Minä pidätän hengitystä, puraisen hampaat alahuuleen ja odotan pari sekuntia. Sitten hän koputtaa uudelleen.  
  
”Teddy”, minä sanon ja painan sitten kämmenen suun eteen, koska kuulostan ihan hiton hengästyneeltä, ja mitä jos hän arvaa mitä minä tein? Hän raottaa ovea vain sen verran että pystyy kurkistamaan sisään, ja minä nousen istumaan sängyssä ja kerään peiton syliini. Hän on minun huoneessani, tai ainakin kynnyksellä. Teddy Lupin on minun huoneessani vaikka on melkein yö ja niin pimeää etten edes ole ihan varma, minkä värinen hänen tukkansa on.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja pitää kiinni ovesta niin kuin pelkäisi että lattia saattaa upottaa. ”Minä ajattelin… nukuitko sinä jo?”  
  
”En”, minä sanon vähän liian nopeasti ja sitten kadun sitäkin. Olisi varmaan parempi että hän kuvittelisi, että minä nukuin jo. Sitten hän ei ainakaan ajattelisi että minä kuuntelin kuinka hän käveli minun huoneeni ohi.  
  
”Minä voisin”, hän sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään minun huonettani kohti. Minä vilkaisen ympärilleni mutten näe mitään outoa, ja hän hengittää terävästi. Se kuulostaa vähän naurulta. ”Voisin tulla sisään.”  
  
”Ahaa”, minä sanon ja puristan peittoa tiukemmin syliini. ”Tule vain.”  
  
”Se juttu mistä me juttelimme tänään”, Teddy sanoo ja sulkee oven perässään, ja minä koetan muistaa mistä me juttelimme tänään. Hänen kirjastaan? Siitä miten paljon isän tekemissä ruuissa on valkosipulia? ”Siitä että isäsi halusi jutella. Tai halusi että sinä voisit jutella hänelle.”  
  
Minä nielaisen. Teddy seisoo minun sänkyni vieressä, parin askeleen päässä, ja huojuu edestakaisin.  
  
”Halusin vain sanoa”, Teddy sanoo ja työntää molemmat kätensä hiuksiinsa, ”että jos sinä haluaisit, niin kyllä sinä voisit minullekin puhua. Vaikka minä en luultavasti tiedä mitään. Mutta jos haluaisit niin minä, tuota. Minä voisin ainakin kuunnella.”  
  
Minä vedän polvet rintaa vasten ja puristan ne sitten käsivarsilla vielä lähemmäs. Peitto jää väliin mutta hitot siitä. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Kun minä nyt olen täällä”, Teddy sanoo ja käännähtää kohti ikkunaa. ”Ja kun me olemme ystäviä.”  
  
”Ystäviä?”  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo ja vilkaisee minua nopeasti. ”Kai me olemme ystäviä?”  
  
”Totta kai”, minä sanon nopeasti. _Ystäviä._ Sitten minä ajattelen yhtä toista asiaa enkä mahda mitään, se on jo suussani. ”Mitä sinä tarkoitat sillä ettet tiedä yhtään mitään? Kyllähän sinä –”  
  
Teddy kääntyy minua kohti ja kietoo käsivarret kylkien ympäri. Hän on niin pitkä että näyttää siltä kuin osuisi kattoon. Ehkä se johtuu siitä että on pimeää. Hän vetää henkeä niin että olkapäät nousevat ja laskevat ja ottaa sitten askeleen minua kohti ja pysähtyy taas. ”Sinä kysyit että olemmeko minä ja Victoire vielä yhdessä.”  
  
Minä räpyttelen silmiäni. ”En minä aikonut kysyä sitä. Ei olisi pitänyt kysyä. En tiedä miksi kysyin. Se varmaan vain lipsahti.”  
  
”Emme me ole olleet pitkään”, Teddy sanoo ja puristaa kämmenet kiinni omiin olkapäihinsä. ”Melkein pariin vuoteen. En ole ihan varma miksi me erosimme, mutta toisaalta välillä tuntui etten tiennyt miksi me olimme yhdessä, niin että tavallaanhan se menee ihan tasan. Enkä ole tehnyt mitään sen jälkeen. En ole ollut kenenkään kanssa. En ole edes yrittänyt. Se on vain tuntunut jotenkin… _hitto._ ”  
  
Teddy nielaisee loput siitä lauseesta, väistää minun tuijotustani ja kävelee sitten sänkyni luokse, istuutuu tuolille sängyn viereen ja painaa kasvot kämmeniin.  
  
”Ei pitäisi puhua tästä sinulle.”  
  
”Miksi?” minä kysyn. Ääneni kuulostaa siltä kuin hän olisi potkaissut minua vatsaan. Mutta lempeästi.  
  
”Koska sinä olet niin –”, Teddy sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään ilmassa. Minä odotan mutta hän ei sano mitään, ja sitten hetken kuluttua hän painaa selkänsä tuolia vasten ja tuijottaa kattoa ja hengittää syvään. Ehkä hänellä on edelleen ikävä Victoirea. Ehkä tässä on kyse siitä. Tässä voisi hyvinkin olla kyse siitä. Hänhän sanoi ettei tiedä miksi he erosivat ja ettei ole sen jälkeen ollut kenenkään kanssa.  
  
Lopulta hän painaa kämmenen kasvoille niin kuin koettaisi pyyhkiä jotain pois, ja sen jälkeen hän katselee ympärilleen, kaikkea muuta paitsi minua. Yöpöydällä on Amelia Amagaldian _Safiirivaras junassa._ Hän painaa kämmenen sen päälle ja kääntää sen ympäri. ”Onko tämä hyvä?”  
  
”On.”  
  
”Saanko lainata?”  
  
Minä nielaisen. Hän katsoo suoraan minuun. ”Lainaa vain.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoo ja nostaa kirjan syliinsä.  
  
Sen jälkeen hän sanoo melkein heti hyvää yötä ja häipyy minun kirjani kanssa. Vaikuttaa melkein siltä kuin hän olisi tullut tänne ihan vain kirjan takia, mutta ei se voi mitenkään olla niin. Minä kuuntelen kylpyhuoneen läpi, kuinka hän kiipeää sänkyyn ja narinasta päätellen vaihtaa kylkeä puolelta toiselle. Ehkä on vielä hänelle liian aikaista. Tai ehkä hän rupesi lukemaan sitä kirjaa saman tien. Ehkä sen takia kuulostaa siltä ettei hän osaa päättää miten päin nukkuisi.  
  
Minä painan niskan tyynyyn ja koetan ajatella jotain muuta, ihan oikeasti koetan.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy Lupin.   
  
Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta  _ Teddy Lupin. _ _   
_ _   
_ Nyt on heinäkuun kolmas viikko. Teddy Lupin on ollut meillä melkein seitsemän viikkoa. Kesää on jäljellä vielä ainakin viisi viikkoa, riippuu miten laskee. Mieluummin en laskisi ollenkaan. Mutta tänä aamuna isä kysyi Teddyllä, milloin sen putkiremontin on tarkoitus valmistua, ja Teddy kohautti olkapäitään ja sanoi sitten että ehkä kahden viikon päästä. Vähän myöhemmin me menimme uimaan ja minä mietin koko ajan, että pitäisi kysyä aikooko hän lähteä. Ei hänen tarvitsisi. Hän voisi hyvin jäädä meille vaikka hänen asunnossaan olisi taas putket. Syyskuun alku tulee joka tapauksessa ihan pian ja minä lähden Tylypahkaan. Hän voisi olla siihen saakka täällä. Ajattelin sitä ja sukelsin niin syvälle että kylmä vesi syleili olkapäitä myöten. Hän voisi kyllä syleillä minua. Hän voisi uida minun luokseni ja painaa kädet kylkiluiden kohdalle vedessä ja sitten meidän jalkamme sotkeutuisivat toisiimme ja vatsat osuisivat vastakkain ja uimahousut kahisivat ja me voisimme ajatella että se oli vahinko. Joen virtaus vain sattui olemaan sellainen.   
  
Kyllä minä tiedän että hän lähtee kohta. Sitten olen surullinen pari päivää tai viikon ja luen kaikki traagisimmat Amelia Amagaldian romaanit, mikä voi olla hankalaa koska ne ovat yleensä aika iloisia. Ehkä itken vähän ja sitten äiti törmää sisään juuri silloin ja luulee taas että se liittyy jotenkin huispaukseen. Ja sitten minä unohdan Teddyn kokonaan tai melkein kokonaan ja siinä se.   
  
On kyllä vaikea kuvitella, miten voisin unohtaa hänet. Hänen tukkansa on jo monta päivää ollut tismalleen sellainen kuin silloin kun työnsin sormeni sinne. Hän ei varmaan tajua sitä. Mutta välillä huomaan että olen tuijottanut hänen tukkaansa jotain viisitoista minuuttia yhteen menoon. Tai ainakin se tuntuu siltä. Eikä hän ole vieläkään palauttanut  _ Safiirivarasta junassa _ . Kerran näin miten hän luki sitä. Se oli ensimmäinen päivä sen jälkeen kun hän lainasi sen, ja siis myös sen jälkeen kun hän sanoi että minä voisin jutella hänelle jos haluaisin jutella seksistä tai tyttöystävistä tai poikaystävistä. Minä olin silloin aamulla ihan hermona koko jutusta ja myös oudon toiveikas sellaisella tavalla jota on jälkikäteen vähän vaikea kuvailla, koska se meni tietenkin nopeasti ohi. Ja sitten kun olin käynyt juoksemassa ja tulin takaisin, hän istui olohuoneessa sohvalla jalat nostettuna viereiselle paikalle ja luki sitä kirjaa. Ehkä hän luki siihen kohtaukseen asti, jossa Thomas ja William tapaavat junan vessassa ja lukko menee rikki. Ehkä hän lopetti siihen ja tajusi millainen minä olen, eikä hän viitsi palauttaa kirjaa koska ei halua puhua siitä. Mutta hän on kyllä ollut muuten ihan tavallinen. Me olemme käyneet uimassa joka päivä. Välillä hän jopa nauraa minun jutuilleni vaikka näyttääkin aina ensin vähän hämmästyneeltä.   
  
En minä edes välttämättä haluaisi mitään sellaista niin kuin Thomasilla ja Williamilla  _ Safiirivarkaan  _ kolmannessa luvussa. Ajattelen niitä juttuja lähinnä aamuisin kun olen vielä vähän unessa. Silloin ei niin hirveästi haittaa ettei se tunnu kovin mahdolliselta. Ja toisinaan jos käyn päiväunilla iltapäivällä, tai illalla ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Ja välillä jos Teddy laittaa sen kirjallisuuskirjan sivuun ja laskeutuu hitaasti selälleen nurmikolle ja nostaa toisen käsivarren silmien eteen, ja minä istun vähän kauempana ja unohdin että minun oli tarkoitus lukea. Ja Teddyn t-paita kiipeää vatsaa pitkin ylemmäs aivan vähän, ja hihat liukuvat kohti olkapäitä, ja välillä Teddy korjaa vähän asentoaan ja nytkäyttelee polviaan nurmikossa ja se on ihan villiä. Yritän katsella jotain muuta kuin polvia. Mutta joskus käy niin että kaikki Teddyssä on ihan liikaa. Teddyn kaula. Teddyn kurkku joka liikkuu nielaisujen tahdissa. Teddyn kapeat olkapäät. Teddyn lapaluut jotka kurkottavat t-paidan kankaan läpi, paitsi niitä ei tietenkään näy kun Teddy makaa selällään, mutta niitä minä katselen iltaisin olohuoneessa, kun Teddy istuu pöydän ääressä ja tekee muistiinpanoja kirjasta. Teddyn kainalot jotka pilkottavat t-paidan hihojen alta, ja karvat ovat sinisiä ja kihartuvat vähän, ja mietin että pitääkö hän ne aina sellaisina. Jos hän olisi minun sängyssäni, jos hän tulisi sinne joka yö ja nostaisi kädet päänsä yli ehkä itse tai ehkä minä pitäisin ne siellä, vaihtaisivatko hänen kainalonsa joskus väriä. Sitä minä mietin.   
  
Kai minä olen ihastunut häneen. Kyllä niin voi sanoa, vaikka yleensä tuntuu että sillä tarkoitetaan sitä että haluaa mennä jonkun tytön kanssa viikonloppuna Tylyahoon ja pussailla kotimatkalla ja sopia treffit valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneeseen. Mutta minä ajattelen häntä silloinkin kun vaikka teen punnerruksia tai pesen hampaita, niin että pakkohan minun on olla ihastunut häneen. Ja toisinaan taas tuntuu että ei tässä mitään ole, kyllä minä selviän, tämä nyt on vain tällaista haaveilua joka vain johtuu siitä, että minulla on vähän tylsää nyt kesällä ja ettei täällä ole ketään muuta kuin Teddy josta haaveilla. Joskus hän juttelee isän kanssa jostain ja minä katson häntä ja mietin että mitä hittoa minä ajattelin viime yönä ja miksi, hänhän on hiljainen eikä ikinä kerro vitsejä ja parasta hänessä on väriä vaihtava tukka. Ja sitten hän tekee jotain, vaikka siirtää jalkaa lattialla, ja minä haluaisin isän ulos huoneesta ja kaikki ikkunat kiinni ja haluaisin kömpiä hänen jalkojensa väliin ja kuoria hänen t-paitansa ylös ja suudella häntä vatsaan.   
  
Nyt on jo melkein ilta. Äiti on lentämässä, ja isä pelaa velhoshakkia nappuloita vastaan, vaikka nappulat ovat voittaneet joka ilta tällä viikolla. Teddy istuu nojatuolissa ja siirtelee jalkojaan edestakaisin niin kuin ne olisivat liian pitkät mihinkään. Farkkujen polvissa on reiät. Lahkeet on kääritty rullalle ja nilkat näkyvät. Minä vedän katseeni takaisin kirjaan mutta se lipuu takaisin Teddyn nilkkoihin, ja sitten Teddy kohottaa oikean nilkan vasemman reiden päälle, työntää sukanvartta sormilla alemmas ja raapii vähän. Teddyn sormetkin näyttävät pitkiltä ja ohuilta.   
  
”James?”   
  
Minä räpyttelen silmiäni. Teddy katsoo suoraan minuun ja painaa jalan hitaasti lattialle. Minä avaan suuni mutten tiedä yhtään mitä voisin sanoa. Varmaan Teddy tajusi että minä tuijotin hänen nilkkaansa. Mutta tietenkään hän ei voi päätellä sellaisesta mitään. Ihmiset tuijottavat toistensa nilkkoja kaiken aikaa. Ja sitten taas toisaalta hän on saattanut jo lukea  _ Safiirivarkaan  _ seitsemännen luvun, jossa Thomas tuijottaa Williamin nilkkoja kahden penkkirivin päästä. Tai ehkä hän on tosiaan hylännyt koko kirjan ja unohtanut sen. Ehkä minä löydän sen hänen sänkynsä alta sitten kun hän on lähtenyt.   
  
”Pitäisikö tehdä jotain?” hän kysyy ja työntää nilkkansa nojatuolin alle.   
  
”Erinomainen idea”, isä sanoo kääntymättä katsomaan meitä. ”Tehkää ihmeessä jotain. Onhan tässä vielä iltaa jäljellä.”   
  
Minä nyökkään. Teddy puristaa sormia nojatuolin käsinojiin.   
  
”Ulkona?” Teddy kysyy.   
  
Minä nyökkään taas.   
  
”Siellä on niin kaunis ilmakin”, isä sanoo. Oikeasti siellä kyllä sataa vähän, mutta isä on pelannut jo ainakin tunnin ja iltapäivällä paistoi aurinko. ”Voitte vaikka, tuota, kävellä. Siinähän saa raitista ilmaa. Se on tärkeää.”   
  
”Mennään vain”, minä sanon, ja Teddy katsoo minua otsa hiukan rypyssä, silmissä jähmettynyt katse joka ei oikein liiku. Minä koetan hymyillä mutta se juuttuu suupieliin, ja sitten joku isän nappuloista hyppää pois pelilaudalta ja alkaa kiroilla ja Teddy hätkähtää. Isä pyytää anteeksi muttei vieläkään katso meitä, ja Teddy nykii farkkujen lahkeita alaspäin, nousee seisomaan ja kävelee ulos olohuoneesta. Minä vedän pari kertaa syvään henkeä ja seuraan sitten, mutta Teddy on jo eteisessä, vetää tennareita jalkaan eikä näytä edes ajattelevan sateenvarjoa. Minä otan yhden naulakosta ja seuraan sitten Teddyä. En muista minne olen jättänyt kenkäni mutta kyllähän täällä tarkenee, ja sitä paitsi Teddy kävelee jo nurmikolle omenapuiden väliin ja kääntyy ympäri ja katsoo minua. On jo pimeää mutta omenapuissa on lyhtyjä jotka hohtavat sitä kirkkaammin mitä lähemmäs niitä kävelee.   
  
”Mitä me teemme?” minä kysyn.   
  
”En tiedä”, Teddy sanoo hirveän vakavan näköisenä ja räpyttelee sitten silmiään. ”En tosiaan tiedä. Mutta olen lukenut jo tuntikaupalla. Tuntui vain siltä että pitää päästä hetkeksi ulos.”   
  
Minä nyökkään. Hän on tosiaan lukenut tuntikaupalla. Ja minä olen ajatellut häntä tuntikaupalla. Tai päiviä. Viikkoja. Näin jälkeenpäin tuntuu että ajattelin häntä ihan hitosti jo silloin kun hän tuli meille kesäkuun alussa, mutta ehkä minä vain kuvittelen sen jälkikäteen. En muista muuta kuin Teddyn ja siksi tuntuu ettei mitään muuta ollutkaan.   
  
”Mutta ei sinun tarvitse olla täällä jos et halua”, Teddy sanoo vähän kiireisesti, tai ehkä minä kuvittelen senkin. ”Voit palata sisälle.”   
  
”En minä halua palata sisälle.”   
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoo ja työntää sitten kaksin käsin sinisiä hiuksia pois otsalta. ” _ Merlin. _ Meidän tosiaan pitäisi keksiä jotain tekemistä. Sinä varmaan menisit juoksemaan. Mutta minä en kyllä pysty siihen.”   
  
”Me voisimme lentää.”   
  
Teddy avaa suunsa ja tuijottaa minua sitten pää hiukan kallellaan. ”Lentää?”   
  
”Minulla on luuta täällä”, minä sanon, ”tai se on oikeastaan äidin vanha, mutta se on ihan hyvä.”   
  
”Minä en ole lentänyt melkein yhtään”, Teddy sanoo aika hitaasti. ”En ikinä pitänyt siitä. Se oli niin… huojuvaa.”   
  
”Minä kyllä vahtisin ettet sinä putoa”, minä sanon. Sade valuu naamalle. Sydän nousee kurkkuun. Omenapuulyhtyjen valo värähtelee. Varpaissa asti kipristää, ja Teddy vain katsoo minua silmät kapeina ja sitten hyvin hitaasti nyökkää.   
  
Se on kyllä aivan liikaa. Minä haen luudan varastosta ja käsiin tarttuu pölyä. Outoa ettei äiti ole kysellyt, miksi minä en ole lentänyt tänä kesänä. Mutta Teddy odottaa minua ulkona ja näyttää hirveän hermostuneelta, enkä minä missään tapauksessa halua ajatella äitiä nyt. Käsken Teddyn eteen ja sitten mietin että miten hitossa tämä onnistuu, minun pitää käytännössä laittaa käteni hänen ympärilleen, ja minun pitää olla niin lähellä häntä että jos luuta vaikka nytkähtää yhtäkkiä, minun nenäni varmaan osuu hänen niskaansa. Teddy on luudan päällä ja pitelee siitä kaksin käsin niin kuin olisi huolissaan jo nyt, ja minä huojun siinä vieressä kunnes hän sanoo minun nimeni.   
  
”Minun pitää varmaan… meidän pitää olla aika lähekkäin että tämä toimii.”   
  
”James”, Teddy sanoo uudestaan, ”ei se  _ haittaa. _ ”   
  
Hyvä on, minä ajattelen. Hyvä on sitten. Hän ei kyllä tiedä mitä sanoo mutta olkoon niin. Minä asetun ihan hänen taakseen ja kurotan hänen kylkiensä ohi, ja sitten juuri kun olen potkaisemassa meidät ilmaan, hän siirtyy taaksepäin niin että hänen selkänsä osuu minun vatsaani. Minä vedän henkeä ja alan sitten yskiä. Hän istuu melkein minun sylissäni eikä edes yritä siirtyä, ihan niin kuin häntä ei haittaisi lainkaan.   
  
”James?”   
  
Kukaan muu ei sano minun nimeäni samalla tavalla.  _ Hitto. _ Minä potkaisen meidät irti maasta ja melkein  _ tunnen  _ miten Teddy hengittää terävästi sisään, ja sitten me olemme ilmassa, tai ehkä kaksi jalkaa maanpinnan yläpuolella, mutta kyllä se lasketaan. Ainakin Teddy tuntuu olevan vaikuttunut. Kyllä minä pystyn tähän. Keskityn mahdollisimman kovasti siihen että luuta pysyy vakaana, ja sitten kaikki menee hyvin, ja niin se meneekin. Me kierrämme omenapuita ja sitten minä nostan luudan niiden latvojen korkeudelle ja Teddy nojaa minun rintaani vasten. Voisin suudella hänen niskaansa ja väittää että se oli vain sadetta. Tai voisin suudella häntä tukkaan eikä hän välttämättä edes tajuaisi. Sitten hän sanoo jotain ja tajuan vähän hitaasti että hän haluaa että me menemme hitaammin, me olemme niin korkeallakin. Jos olisin vähän rohkeampi niin sanoisin  _ luota minuun _ ja painaisin toisen käden hänen vatsalleen. Tuntisin miten hän hengittäisi. Ja sitten nostaisin luudan vielä vähän korkeammalle, ja hänen päänsä nojaisi minun olkapäähäni, ja ehkä suutelisin häntä kaulaan. Tai suulle.   
  
Me olemme ilmassa ehkä kymmenen minuuttia ja sitten palaamme omenapuiden väliin. Laskeutuminen  onnistuu vähän kehnosti mutta Teddy ei sano siitä mitään, pyyhkii vain ruohonkorret pois housujen lahkeista ja halaa sitten itseään. Minun käteni tärisevät vähän. Johtuu varmaan lentämisestä. Me viemme luudan takaisin varastoon ja kävelemme sitten vähän omenapuiden välissä emmekä puhu juuri mitään, tai minä kysyn siitä Teddyn kirjallisuuskirjasta ja Teddy kertoo. Vähän ajan kuluttua tajuan etten kuuntele lainkaan ja että Teddy katselee minua ja tietää oikein hyvin että minä en kuuntele. Pyyhin sadevettä kasvoilta ja Teddy katsoo poispäin.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”En muista millään miksi me ostimme tuon vehkeen”, isä sanoo. ”Ginny, miksi me ostimme tuon?”   
  
”Emme me ostaneet sitä”, äiti sanoo ja ottaa lisää popcorneja. ”Isä antoi sen meille joululahjaksi viisi vuotta sitten.”   
  
”Mutta silloin siitä ei näkynyt mitään.”   
  
”Se oli rikki. Isä korjasi sen viime jouluna.”   
  
” _ Merlin _ ”, isä sanoo ja raapii otsaansa. ”Teddy, oliko teillä televisio kotona?”   
  
Teddy vilkaisee isä. ”Oli. On siellä edelleen.”   
  
”Tämä on siis sinulle aivan normaalia”, isä sanoo ja nyökkää kohti televisiota. Teddy kääntyy katsomaan televisiota. Minäkin käännyn, ja sitten palautan katseeni nopeasti Teddyyn, koska televisiossa mustatukkainen nainen kuorii ruskeatukkaiselta mieheltä paitaa päältä ja se on jo kylkien kohdalla menossa. Ja sitten olkapäiden. Teddy rypistää otsaansa, ja vaaleansiniset hiukset alkavat muuttua kärjistä violeteiksi, kunnes äkkiä Teddy suoristaa selkänsä ja hiukset palaavat sinisiksi.    
  
”Harry, älä viitsi”, äiti sanoo ja ojentaa popcornkulhon minun syliini. Minä tajuan vasta silloin että olen ruvennut vääntelemään käsiäni. ”Totta kai Teddy on katsonut televisiota ennenkin.”   
  
”Minulla on omakin televisio”, Teddy sanoo hiukan hajamielisellä äänellä, ”kotona. Mutta en kyllä kovin usein…”   
  
” _ Merlin _ ”, isä sanoo ja television pariskunta romahtaa yhtenä myttynä sohvalle, joka näyttää itse asiassa aika samalta kuin tuo sohva, jolla Teddy istuu ja vetää nilkkoja lähemmäs itseään huolestunut ilme naamallaan. Miehelläkään ei ole enää paitaa ja molemmat koettavat ilmeisesti riisua housujaan samalla kun jatkavat suutelemista, ja se näyttää siltä että jommankumman olisi jo tähän mennessä pitänyt tipahtaa lattialle. Jos minä ja Teddy yrittäisimme -   
  
”Harry”, äiti sanoo ja ottaa popcornit minulta, ”koeta nyt olla hiljaa. Me katsomme elokuvaa.”   
  
”Mistä tässä olikaan kyse?” isä kysyy vähän avuttomalla äänellä.   
  
”He ryöstivät juuri pankin.”   
  
”Ahaa”, isä sanoo, ”he ryöstivät juuri pankin.”   
  
Televisiossa molemmat ovat saaneet housunsa pois eikä kumpikaan ole vieläkään tipahtanut lattialle. Minä en välttämättä haluaisi nähdä tätä tällä tavalla että istun vanhempieni välissä, mutta naamani tuntuu aika lämpimältä ja jos minä nyt nousen ja kävelen pois olohuoneesta, kaikki varmasti tajuavat sen. Parempi olla vain mahdollisimman liikkumatta. Ja äiti syö edelleen popcorneja niin kuin ei tajuaisi että tämä on hiton kiusallista, ja isä ottaa silmälasit nenältä ja ryhtyy pyyhkimään niitä paitansa helmaan, joka on taatusti likaisempi kuin silmälasit, mutta silti isä vain jatkaa pyyhkimistä. Ja sitten vilkaisen taas Teddyä. Teddy tuijottaa minun lävitseni. Olen aika varma että television pariskunta harrastaa seksiä. Fiktiivistä seksiä tietenkin, mutta silti. Ja Teddy vain katsoo minua ainakin pari sekuntia, ennen kuin hätkähtää ja pudottautuu syvemmälle sohvalle niin että jalkapohjat työntävät maton ruttuun. Teddy ei näytä huomaavan sitä.   
  
_ Merlin. _   
  
”Merlin”, isä sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. ”Minä taisin sotkea silmälasini. Täytyypä tästä sitten mennä putsaamaan ne.”   
  
”Tuo lisää popcornia sitten kun tulet takaisin”, äiti sanoo katse yhä televisiossa.   
  
Isä ei kuitenkaan tule takaisin ennen kuin vasta sitten, kun elokuva on loppunut jo ainakin viisitoista minuuttia aiemmin. Silloinkin hän hiipii sisään aika varovasti ja laittaa silmälasit nenälle vasta kun on keskellä huonetta. Teddy lukee jo jotain kirjaa joka ei vieläkään ole  _ Safiirivaras junassa _ , äiti leijuttaa erityisen isoa peikonlehteä ikkunan luota lipaston päälle ja takaisin, ja minä olen melko varma etten ole enää kovin punastunut. Elokuvan loppuosa oli sitä paitsi aika rauhallinen. Yhdessä kohtauksessa ne pankkiryöstäjät pakenivat poliisia soutuveneellä ja juuri kun veneen tappi irtosi ja vettä alkoi vyöryä sisään, tajusin että Teddy tuijottaa minua taas. Mutta sitten hän räpytteli silmiään ja rupesi katselemaan, miten poliisit yrittivät nostaa pankkiryöstäjiä vedestä. Rahat kuitenkin menetettiin.   
  
Lopulta äiti jättää peikonlehden lipaston päälle ja menee keittiöön tekemään iltapalaa. Isä nostaa shakkilaudan esiin ja kysyy haluaako Teddy pelata, ja Teddy sanoo että ajatteli oikeastaan mennä kävelylle. Aika pitkälle kävelylle. Isä sanoo että nyt on jo myöhä, ja minä tuijotan Teddyä mutta se ei varmaan haittaa, koska Teddy ei edes katso minuun. Hän vain laittaa kirjan syrjään, nousee seisomaan, pudistelee farkkujaan vähän ja sanoo että ei se mitään. Ulkona on vielä aika lämmintä eikä hänellä ole oikeastaan nälkä.   
  
”Luuletko että hän viihtyy täällä?” isä kysyy kun Teddy on jo mennyt ja me istumme kahdestaan olohuoneessa.   
  
Minä kohautan olkapäitäni. Isä kuitenkin tuijottaa minua sillä ilmeellä, jonka olennainen pointti on kai että olankohautus ei ole vastaus.   
  
”En minä tiedä”, minä sanon.   
  
”Mutta tehän juttelette kaiken aikaa”, isä sanoo, ”monta kertaa päivässä. Tänäänkin te juttelitte kun otitte aurinkoa nurmikolla. Minä näin sen ikkunasta.”   
  
”Emme me ottaneet aurinkoa”, minä sanon. Teddy taisi lukea kirjaa ja minä varmaan katselin Teddyn varpaita tai muita osia Teddystä, mitä vain sattui olemaan näkyvillä ruohon seasta.   
  
”Sitä minä juuri tarkoitinkin”, isä sanoo, ”te juttelette vähän väliä.”   
  
Minä tuijotan isää vähän aikaa, mutta sitten isän shakkinappulat tekevät jotain omituista ja isä onneksi unohtaa minut. Äiti hyräilee keittiössä. Pysähdyn rappusille ja painan ulko-oven kiinni takanani, vaikka en olekaan menossa minnekään. Ilma tuntuu vähän kostealta niin kuin melkein sataisi mutta ei aivan, eikä Teddyä enää näy missään. Ehkä hän lähti toiseen suuntaan, kohti metsää. Tai ehkä hän vain jo ehti tuonne mutkan taakse. Ehkä hän kävelee tosi nopeasti, hänellä on niin pitkät jalatkin.   
  
Seison rappusilla kunnes tulee kylmä, ja sitä paitsi äiti taitaa nähdä minut keittiön ikkunasta. Nojaan vielä varmuuden vuoksi seinään mahdollisimman huolettomasti ja kyynärpää osuu ovikelloon, jonka isoisä lahjoitti meille viime jouluna ja joka soittaa laulua jota kaikki jästit kuulemma rakastavat. Sen nimi on Africa ja se tuntuu tosi pitkältä silloin, kun painaa vahingossa ovikelloa samalla kun koettaa olla mahdollisimman huomaamaton.   
  
”Menisit hänen peräänsä”, äiti sanoo, kun minä yritän hiippailla keittiön ohi.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
Äiti kohottaa minulle kulmakarvojaan. Minä kohotan omiani. Äiti hymyilee vähän pelottavasti, ja minä kiirehdin kohti yläkerran rappusia. Tänä iltana minä en aio odottaa Teddyä. Mutta sitten minä tietenkin odotan ja luen odotellessani yhden kohtauksen romaanista  _ Syvällä metsässä _ , joka on mielestäni yksi Amelia Amagaldian parhaimmista. Se taisi olla myös ensimmäinen jota luin kirjastossa ja tajusin jossain vaiheessa että jouduin nykimään villapaidan helmaa alemmas. Sitten minä palasin rohkelikkotorniin ja otin pitkän viileän suihkun ja pidin kädet hiuksissa tai ainakin vyötärön yläpuolella ja mietin että mitä hittoa tämä nyt on. Ei sen näin varmaan kuuluisi mennä.   
  
En minä tietenkään ole ihan tyhmä. _ Tietenkin  _ minä tiesin että kaikki pojat eivät tykkää tytöistä ja toisin päin. Mutta olin jotenkin ajatellut että minä ainakin olisin ihan normaali. Enkä tarkoita tätä millään pahalla, vaan siis että olisin ihan tavallinen. Sellainen kuin muutkin yleensä ovat. Tykkäisin samoista asioista. Ja jos en vielä tiennyt tykkääväni niistä niin myöhemmin varmaan tietäisin. Mutta sitten luin  _ Syvällä metsässä  _ loppuun enkä tiennyt enää yhtään että mistä tykkäsin.   
  
Jätän kylpyhuoneen oven raolleen. Teddy kyllä käy siellä sitten kun tulee nukkumaan ja sulkee samalla oven. Tai ehkä hän pysähtyy hetkeksi kynnykselle. Ehkä hän miettii miksi minä jätin oven auki. Ehkä hän -   
  
Kömmin uudestaan ylös sängystä ja käyn vetämässä oven kiinni. Se loksahtaa niin äänekkäästi että äiti ja isäkin varmaan kuulevat sen.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Kun minä tulen aamulla juoksemasta,  _ Safiirivaras junassa _ on minun pöydälläni. Tuijotan sitä vähän aikaa ja sitten painan kämmenen sen päälle. Kyllä se tosiaan on siinä. Ja olen aika varma ettei meillä ole kahta  _ Safiirivarasta junassa. _ Tämän on pakko olla se jonka minä lainasin Teddylle. Käännän sen ympäri ja sitten tajuan, että siellä välissä on jotain. Kirjanmerkki. Tai se on oikeastaan postikortti Pohjois-Walesista vuodelta 1991. Luen koko tekstin. Siinä Teddyn isoisä kirjoittaa koukeroisella käsialalla, että matka on ollut hieno mutta että parasta on tulla takaisin, nähdään parin päivän päästä, ja paljon suukkoja. Laitan postikortin pöydälle ja sitten aion sulkea kirjan uudestaan, mutta jokin sinä aukeamassa kiinnittää huomioni. Tai ei ”jokin”, vaan se mitä William tekee Thomasille ihan sivun yläreunassa.   
  
_ Merlin. _ Kyllähän minä olen lukenut tämän kirjan. Ei tämä tule mitenkään yllätyksenä. Mutta silti minä istuudun tuolilleni vähän huolimattomasti niin että se melkein heittää minut lattialle, ja sitten käännän sivua taaksepäin ja luen ne viimeiset rivit, ja sitten taas käännän takaisin ja luen miten se jatkuu, ja totta se on. Se ei ole edes Thomasin haaveilua niin kuin joissain kohdissa vaan tapahtuu aivan oikeasti, tai niin oikeasti kuin kirjoissa ylipäänsä voi tapahtua asioita. Luen puoleenväliin sivua saakka ennen kuin tajuan lopettaa, ja sitten painan kirjan nurinpäin pöydälle, otan postikortin ja menen kylpyhuoneen ovelle. Teddyn puolelta ei kuulu mitään. Raotan hitaasti kylpyhuoneen ovea ja kävelen sen läpi, ja koska Teddyn puolella on aivan hiljaista, avaan oven.   
  
Teddyn huone on tyhjä. Sänky on pedattu. Vaikuttaa siltä että Teddy heräsi sillä aikaa kun minä olin juoksemassa, nousi sängystä, käveli kylpyhuoneen poikki minun huoneeni ovelle, avasi sen, tuli minun huoneeseeni ja jätti  _ Safiirivarkaan junassa _ minun pöydälleni. Ja sitten Teddy käveli takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Tai voihan olla että hän tuli käytävää pitkin eikä kylpyhuoneen läpi, mutta en tiedä muuttaako se asiaa juurikaan. Pohjoiswalesilainen maisema tuijottaa minua postikortista ja minä painan sormet ohimoille ja mietin että mitä hittoa tästä pitäisi ajatella. Jos Teddy olisi päättänyt lopettaa kirjan kesken, ei kai hän olisi jättänyt kirjanmerkkiä väliin. Ja jos Teddy haluaisi jatkaa lukemista, ei kai hän olisi tuonut kirjaa minun pöydälleni. Eikä tämä vaikuta sellaiselta kirjanmerkiltä jonka joku vain unohtaa jonnekin. Teddyn isoisän käsiala näyttää siltä kuin tämä olisi kirjoittanut postikortin tekstin tosi huolella, ja Teddyn isoisä kuoli jo ennen kuin Teddy syntyi.   
  
Ensin laitan postikortin taskuun. Sitten tajuan että siellä se rypistyy ja Teddy suuttuu minulle ja kaikki on pilalla. Otan sen nopeasti pois ja puhaltelen vähän, mutta vaikuttaa siltä ettei siihen ehtinyt tarttua vaatepölyä tai ryppyjä. Alakerrassa on edelleen aika rauhallista, kun laskeudun portaat sinne ja kurkistan keittiöön. Ehkä Teddy on jo lähtenyt jonnekin, vaikka uimaan, paitsi että ei Teddy lähtisi uimaan ilman minua. Ellei postikortti ole merkki siitä, että Teddy on vihainen minulle. Kurkistan keittiön ikkunoista pihalle mutta Teddyä ei näy, ja sitten kävelen olohuoneen ohi. Teddy laskee kirjan hitaasti vatsan päälle, työntää kyynärpäät kiinni sohvaan ja katsoo minua käsinojan yli.   
  
”James”, isä sanoo vilkaisematta minua, ”oletko nähnyt äitiäsi?”   
  
”En ole”, minä sanon. Suu tuntuu vähän kuivalta. Teddyn katse valuu minun käsivarttani pitkin sormiin asti, ja minä vaihdan postikortin toiseen käteen. ”Mennäänkö uimaan?”   
  
Isä hätkähtää ja näyttää sitten helpottuneelta kun tajuaa, etten minä puhunut hänelle.   
  
”Mennään vain”, Teddy sanoo ja nousee ensin kunnolla istumaan ja sitten seisomaan. Se näyttää jotenkin hidastetulta. Minä yritän olla tuijottamatta, mutta seison tässä ovensuussa ja odotan Teddyä niin että se on vähän vaikeaa. Ja Teddy kävelee minun ohitseni niin läheltä että jos seisoisin vähän eri kohdassa, meidän käsivartemme osuisivat toisiinsa. Sitten hän kävelee kohti ulko-ovea ja postikortti on edelleen minulla.   
  
Minä seuraan Teddyä pihalle. Aurinko paistaa silmiin. Teddy työntää kädet hiuksiin ja kuljettaa sormiaan kiharoiden läpi, ja ne suoristuvat ja muuttuvat ensin vaaleanpunaisiksi ja sitten tummanvioleteiksi. Minä tuijotan suu raollaan vaikka miten yritän muistuttaa itseäni, että ei pidä näyttää hölmöltä. Mutta Teddy vain on ihan erilainen kuin kukaan muu jonka minä tiedän. Ehkä kaikki johtuu siitä. Ehkä minä en edes ole varsinaisesti homo vaan tykkään vain Teddystä. Ja tietenkin Amelia Amagaldian romaaneista, mutta nehän ovat vain tarinoita. Eivät ne tarkoita mitään, vaikka Teddy jättikin yhden sellaisen minun pöydälleni ja laittoi isoisänsä postikortin seksikohtauksen kohdalle. Vedän syvään henkeä mutta silti jännittää vain enemmän.   
  
”Kuule –”, Teddy sanoo ja nielaisee sitten loput.   
  
Minä ojennan postikorttia. ”Sinä unohdit tämän.”   
  
Teddy tuijottaa ensin postikorttia ja sitten minua, ja sitten taas postikorttia ja taas minua. Kärpänen pyörii naaman edessä ja nurmikko kutittaa nilkkoja. Ehkä Teddy tosiaan unohti sen postikortin. Ehkä Teddy palautti kirjan koska ei halunnut lukea mitään sellaista ja teki sen niin kiireellä että postikortti jäi väliin.   
  
”Sinä jätit  _ Safiirivarkaan junassa _ minun pöydälleni”, minä jatkan, koska Teddy ei vieläkään sano mitään, ”ja tämä oli siellä välissä. Sinun pappasi on kai kirjoittanut tämän sinun mummollesi. Ajattelin että haluat tämän takaisin.”   
  
Teddy kävelee minun luokseni nurmikon poikki. Hänellä on taas tennarit jalassa. Yritän katsoa häntä silmiin mutta en oikein uskalla, ja sitten hän pysähtyy eteeni ja tarttuu postikorttiin mutta ei vedä sitä itselleen. Tai ehkä minä en päästä irti. En oikein tiedä miten päin se menee.   
  
”Se oli puolessa välissä”, minä sanon, ”kirjanmerkki oli puolessa välissä. Sinä jätit sen kirjan kesken. Oliko se niin huono?”   
  
Teddy tuoksuu vähän kahvilta ja ehkä siltä pyykinpesuloitsulta jota äiti käyttää. Isä käyttää sellaista mikä tuoksuu puilta. ”Kyllä minä luin sen loppuun.”   
  
Minä räpyttelen silmiäni. Minun silmäni ovat kutakuinkin Teddyn leuan korkeudella kun hän seisoo noin lähellä. ”Mitä?”   
  
”Luin sen loppuun asti”, Teddy sanoo ja nieleskelee, ja näen miten hänen kaulansa liikkuu. Hänellä on pisamia kaulassakin. ”Mutta jätin kirjanmerkin… en minä tiedä miksi jätin sen.” Sitten hän vetää postikorttia ihan vähän, ja tällä kertaa minä tajuan että en päästä irti. Tajuan sen kyllä. Mutta en mitenkään kestä sitä että hän astuisi kauemmaksi minusta ja tämä loppuisi tähän ja me menisimme uimaan emmekä enää ikinä puhuisi siitä, mitä melkein tapahtui hämärässä junavaunussa sivulla 82.   
  
”Se kohta mihin sinä jätit sen”, minä sanon, ”se oli aika jännä.”   
  
Teddy irrottaa otteensa postikortista ja astuu taaksepäin, ja minä mietin että nyt minua kaduttaa, paitsi että ei minua oikeasti kaduta. Hengitän sisään ja ulos ja tuntuu siltä kuin olisin pidättänyt hengitystä, ja Teddy painaa kädet niskaan ja asettelee t-paidan olkapäitä paremmin hartioille eikä aivan katso minuun. Mutta ei hänen olisi tarvinnut jättää sitä postikorttia juuri siihen kohtaan. Tai hän olisi voinut vain ottaa sen minulta saman tien ja lähteä taas kävelemään kohti jokea. Tai hän olisi voinut sanoa että unohti sen vahingossa niin kuin unohtaminen yleensä tapahtuu. Hän olisi voinut nauraa koko jutulle. Mutta hän ei naura vaan puree hampaita kiinni alahuuleen ja katselee minua.   
  
”Se ei ollut ainoa sellainen kohtaus”, hän sanoo. ”Niitä oli aika monta.”   
  
”Niin oli”, minä sanon.   
  
”Sinä olet lukenut muitakin kirjoja siltä kirjailijalta.”   
  
”Niin olen.”   
  
”Ovatko ne kaikki samanlaisia?” Teddy kysyy ja puristaa käsivarret kylkien ympärille.   
  
”Eivät”, minä sanon nopeasti ja nielaisen sitten. ”Tai ovat ne. Kyllä ne kaikki ovat… sellaisia.”   
  
Teddy nyökkää hitaasti ja vilkaisee sitten kohti ikkunoita, joista kaikista heijastuu pelkkää auringonvaloa. ”Mennään joelle.”   
  
_ Merlin.  _ Minulla on edelleen se postikortti, mutta nyt taitaa olla vähän liian myöhäistä antaa se Teddylle, ja sitä paitsi Teddy kävelee jo pitkillä askelilla kohti jokea. En edes tiennyt että Teddy osaa kävellä noin nopeasti. Koetan olla rypistämättä korttia ja toivon etteivät kädet hikoa, ja Teddy tuijottaa suoraan eteensä ja pörröttää välillä hiuksiaan niskasta, ja hiukset muuttuvat hitaasti sinisemmiksi kunnes ovat taas vaaleansiniset niin kuin sinä yhtenä päivänä. Taatusti me puhumme tästä vielä. Eihän tällaista voi mitenkään jättää kesken. Mutta joen rannalla Teddy riisuu t-paidan ja housut sanomatta mitään ja kävelee sitten veteen, ja minä tuijotan pientareelta miten hänen päänsä uppoaa pinnan alle. Veden läpi hän näyttää pelkältä häilyvältä vaalealta varjolta niin kuin ei olisi aivan totta, ja sitten hän nostaa päänsä vedestä ja pärskii ja työntää hiuksia pois silmiltä, ja aurinko heijastuu vedestä joka valuu hänen käsivarsiaan pitkin alemmas.   
  
”Tuletko sinä?” hän kysyy vaikka katselee oikeastaan tammia rannalla eikä minua.   
  
Me uimme vähän aikaa. Vesi on vielä viileää vaikka on melkein keskipäivä, ja minä sukellan muutaman kerran niin syvälle kuin pääsen ja sitten pidän silmät auki ja koetan katsoa ylös pintaan. Aurinko häilyy säikeinä vedessä ja kaikki on hirveän kaunista, varsinkin se miten Teddy tulee pintaan aika lähellä minua ja katsoo minua veden poikki. Jännittää niin että välillä melkein unohdan hengittää, ja sitten yritän hetken kellua selälläni mutta joki virtaa liian lujaa.   
  
Kun me olemme taas rannalla, minä melkein odotan että Teddy vain laittaisi vaatteet päälle ja lähtisi kävelemään kotia kohti. Mutta hän pysähtyykin t-paidan jälkeen, kävelee minun vaatemyttyni luokse ja nostaa postikortin niiden viereltä. Minulla on housut vasta puolittain jalassa ja vetoketju pitää ihan hirveää ääntä kun vedän sen kokonaan kiinni.   
  
” _ Luoja _ ”, Teddy sanoo, istuutuu ja työntää paljaat jalat kantapäät edellä nurmikkoon. Uimahousut ylettyvät puoleenväliin reittä. Teddyllä on postikortti toisessa kädessä ja toisella Teddy työntää hiuksia pois otsalta.   
  
”Mitä?” minä kysyn hetken päästä, kun alkaa vaikuttaa siltä ettei Teddy aio tarkentaa mitenkään.   
  
Teddy vilkaisee minua ja pudistelee päätään ihan vähän. Minä istuudun alas nurmikkoon koska ei kai tässä oikein muutakaan voi tehdä, ja Teddy katsoo suoraan minuun ennen kuin lopulta kääntää katseensa pois. Painan ensin kädet nurmikkoon ja sitten myös selän, ja se helpottaa vähän, koska täältä alhaalta katsottuna Teddy näyttää olevan kauempana, ja sitä paitsi aurinko on niin kirkas että minun on pakko sulkea silmät. Työnnän jalat pitkälle nurmikkoon ja kuuntelen miten Teddy hengittää omituisen äänekkäästi ja miten oma sydämeni hakkaa pään sisällä. Jotain pitäisi sanoa. Jotain sellaista mikä ei liity ihan suoraan Amelia Amagaldiaan. Jotain sellaista mikä ei -   
  
”Sinä olit Victoiren kanssa”, minä sanon ja puren itseäni kieleen mutta liian myöhään. En uskalla avata silmiä.   
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo hitaasti.   
  
”Se juttu mitä ne tekivät eilen televisiossa”, minä sanon, ”onko se oikeasti sellaista?”   
  
Teddy naurahtaa aika yllättyneellä äänellä ja vetää sitten terävästi henkeä. ”Ei. Ei se kyllä ole.”   
  
”Onko se parempaa?”   
  
Teddy on vähän aikaa hiljaa. Minä aion jo raottaa silmiä, mutta sitten hän kysyy: ”Etkö ole kokeillut?”   
  
”En”, minä sanon ennen kuin ehdin harkita sitä. Ja kai hän on jo tajunnut sen verran.   
  
”Meidän ei varmaan pitäisi jutella tästä”, hän sanoo. Kuulostaa siltä kuin hän nyppisi ruohoa irti nurmikosta. ”Sinun vanhempasi eivät välttämättä…”   
  
”Ei heitä haittaa että minä juttelen.”   
  
”En minä tarkoittanut…  _ hitto. _ James, minä olen…”   
  
Minä odotan. Sydän hakkaa ihan hulluna.   
  
”Vanhempi”, Teddy sanoo lopulta, ”minä olen jonkin verran vanhempi kuin sinä.”   
  
Minä avaan silmät, työnnän kyynärpään nurmikkoon ja käännyn kyljelleni. Teddy katselee minua jalat yhä nurmikossa. Teddyn tukka on muuttunut taas pelkäksi sängeksi, mutta se on sentään yhä sininen.   
  
”Saanko kokeilla sinun tukkaasi?” minä kysyn ja hän säpsähtää.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Se on niin lyhyt. Se on varmaan karhea.”   
  
Teddy tuijottaa minua niin kuin ei tietäisi, haluaako sittenkään ymmärtää.   
  
”Ole kiltti.”   
  
”Tämä ei varmaan ole hyvä idea”, Teddy sanoo mutta kömpii kuitenkin lähemmäs minua nurmikon poikki. Sitten hän pysähtyy aivan minun eteeni. Minä nousen istumaan. Hän kääntää päätään sivulle ja katsoo nurmikkoon, ja minä nostan käteni ja laitan sen hänen niskaansa.   
  
Se on karhea, se hänen tukkansa. Tosi karhea. Se melkein pistelee kämmenen alla. Ja hänen niskansa on lämmin. Pisamat eivät tunnu miltään sormien alla. Mutta hänen hengityksensä tuntuu. Hänen hengityksensä tuntuu aivan pienenä liikkeenä siellä täällä.   
  
”James”, hän sanoo ja nappaa kiinni minun ranteestani.   
  
Minä yritän vetää käteni pois.   
  
Hän ei päästä irti.   
  
Minä nojaan vähän lähemmäs, ja hän tipauttaa minun käteni ja nousee sitten seisomaan niin nopeasti että melkein kaatuu nenälleen nurmikkoon.   
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä takaisin”, hän sanoo, nostaa housunsa nurmikosta ja kiskoo ne puolittain jalkaan. Sitten hän työntää ne taas pois, kääntää oikein päin ja yrittää uudestaan. Viimeisenä hän ottaa sen postikortin ja työntää sen taskuun. Minä istun edelleen nurmikossa ja katson häntä. Tuntuu melkein siltä kuin olisin yrittänyt suudella häntä ja hän olisi työntänyt minut pois. Vaikka enhän minä yrittänyt mitään sellaista. Enkä ikinä uskaltaisi yrittää jos tämäkin tuntuu tältä.   
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo. Hänen tukkansa on lyhyt ja kirkkaansininen.   
  
”Ei sinun –”, minä aloitan, mutta sanat juuttuvat kurkkuun ja sitä paitsi Teddy kävelee jo polkua pitkin kohti taloa.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Rappusista kuuluu narahdus. Se on ainakin kolmas puolen tunnin sisään, mutta mitään muuta ei tapahdu. Ei askeleita. Ei edes puhetta alakerrasta. Minä käännän kylkeä mutta sitten alan miettiä että kuuleeko tästä suunnasta ehkä vähän huonommin. Olisi varmaan parasta seistä keskellä huonetta tai oven vieressä, mutta se olisi ihan liian ilmiselvää. Ja minä päätin jo ainakin kahdesti mennä nukkumaan. Kello on varmaan yli kaksitoista. Ehkä Teddy on lähtenyt jonnekin juhliin. Ehkä Teddy on palannut Lontooseen. Tai ehkä Teddy aikoo valvoa koko yön alakerrassa, tai ehkä hän on vain nukahtanut olohuoneen sohvalle. En minä voi seistä keskellä lattiaa odottamassa häntä.   
  
Minä kömmin ylös sängystä niin hiljaa kuin osaan ja seison sitten vähän aikaa keskellä lattiaa, mutta mitään ei kuulu edelleen. Niinpä menen takaisin ja vedän peiton korvien yli ainakin kahdeksi sekunniksi niin kuin en piittaisi lainkaan, milloin Teddy tulee. Me emme ole jutelleet koko päivänä, emme sen jälkeen mitä tapahtui joella, paitsi että minä en vieläkään tiedä mitä siellä tapahtui. Minä vain silitin hänen tukkaansa. Ja niskaansa. Ihan niin kuin viimeksikin. Ei sen pitäisi olla näin iso juttu. Enhän minä edes yrittänyt suudella häntä tai mitään. Eikä hän vaikuttanut siltä kuin se olisi ollut hänestä kamalaa. Ja sekin miten hän piteli minua ranteesta kiinni, siis kyllähän hän piti kiinni aika lujaa, mutta se tuntui melkein siltä kuin hän ei olisi halunnut päästää irti. Vähän niin kuin hänestä olisi ollut kivaa pitää minusta kiinni. Minä painan niskan syvemmälle tyynyyn ja kantapäät patjaan, ja sitten nostan kädet pään yli, mutta ne vain kolahtavat sängynpäätyyn. Täytyy liukua vähän alemmas. Onneksi sänky on riittävän pitkä. Vedän polvet koukkuun ja otan tyynyn mukaan ettei niskaan ala sattua, mutta sitten käsivarsia alkaa pakottaa, joten työnnän tyynyn lattialle. Joka tapauksessa se tipahtaisi sinne ennen pitkää. Teddy silittäisi minun käsiäni ranteista kohti kyynärpäitä, ja sitten aina kun minä aikoisin liikauttaa niitä, hän tarttuisi minun ranteisiini. Hänellä voisi olla polvi minun jalkojen välissä. Hän käskisi minun olla hiljaa ettei meitä kuulla alakerrassa. Hän suutelisi minua. Ja minä yrittäisin viedä sormet hänen tukkaansa, se olisi taas aivan lyhyt ja karhea, mutta hän tarttuisi minua ranteista niin monta kertaa että lopulta minä uskoisin. Ja sitten riittäisi että hänellä olisi yksi käsi siellä, yksi joka puristaisi minun käteni patjaan pään yläpuolella, ja samalla hän työntäisi sitä polveaan lähemmäs ja lähemmäs kunnes se osuisi kaikkien vaatekerrosten läpi, tai niitä olisi jäljellä ehkä kaksi, tai yksi, hän olisi riisunut minua jo aiemmin, tai hän olisi käskenyt minun riisuutua ja olisi katsellut itse. Tai ei. Me olisimme riisuneet toisemme. Mutta sitten kun hän olisi työntänyt minut sängylle, hän olisi painanut minun käteni kiinni patjaan. Ja hänellä olisi edelleen alushousut jalassa. Minä kiemurtelisin alemmas niin että osuisin paremmin hänen polveensa, ja hän ei edes tekisi sillä juuri mitään, liikuttaisi vain ihan vähän, juuri sopivasti, juuri tuolla tavalla, ja minä olisin jo aivan hengästynyt enkä pystyisi ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin -   
  
Kylpyhuoneen ovi kolahtaa. Minä kiskon peiton takaisin sänkyyn ja sitten tajuan että tyyny on edelleen lattialla, mutta en uskalla kurkottaa ottamaan sitä ettei Teddy kuule minun sänkyni narinaa. Hän on varmaan nyt lavuaarin edessä. Ei, hän avaa sittenkin vetoketjun. Minun pitäisi miettiä jotain muuta. Tämähän on ihan älytöntä. Puren hampaat alahuuleen ja odotan että hengitys tasaantuu, ja lopulta Teddy huuhtelee vessanpöntön ja pesee kätensä ja sen jälkeen avaa peilikaapin ovet. Totta kai hän aikoo pestä hampaansa. Ehkä hän menee omaan huoneeseensa pesemään niitä ja minä voin nostaa tyynyn lattialta, mutta sitten lattia narahtaa väärässä suunnassa. Minä pidätän hengitystä ja Teddy pysähtyy aivan oven taakse, ehkä parin askeleen päähän, ja pesee edelleen hampaitaan. Se on varmaan sattumaa. Tietenkään Teddy ei ajattele minua. Mutta hän kyllä pesee hampaitaan tosi pitkään. Sitten lopulta hän palaa lavuaarin luo ja minä hengitän taas vähän syvempään, kunnes vesi lakkaa juoksemasta ja Teddy ottaa pari hämmentävän nopeaa askelta ja koputtaa minun oveeni.   
  
”Mitä?” minä kysyn heti ja tajuan sitten, että se oli virhe. Minunhan piti olla nukkumassa. Olisi pitänyt sanoa tuo jotenkin paljon hitaammin ja unisemmin. ”Teddy?”   
  
”Minä tulen sinne”, Teddy sanoo, mutta mitään ei tapahdu.   
  
”Tule vain”, minä sanon. Ehkä jos makaan sängyssä peitto leukaan asti vedettynä, hän ei tajua että olen hereillä ja lisäksi aivan hermona.   
  
Teddy raottaa ovea ensin vähän ja sitten enemmän. Kylpyhuoneen valo liukuu huoneen poikki ja sängylle asti. Minä puristan peiton reunaa kaksin käsin, räpyttelen silmiäni ja mietin pitäisikö myös haukotella, mutta en tiedä saisinko sen näyttämään aidolta. Teddy seisoo hetken ovensuussa ja kävelee sitten minun sänkyni luo, ottaa tyynyni lattialta ja ojentaa sen minulle.   
  
”Kiitos”, minä sanon ja laitan tyynyn pääni alle. ”Se oli näköjään pudonnut.”   
  
Teddy vetää tuolin melkein sängyn viereen, sen verran lähelle että jos oikein yrittäisin, saattaisin ehkä yltää hänen polveensa, enkä välttämättä edes tipahtaisi sängystä. Hänellä on vielä kaikki vaatteet päällä, tai siis t-paita ja farkut. Hän näyttää siltä kuin palelisi vähän, ja siltä kuin ei millään keksisi mitä haluaisi sanoa. Mutta hän tuli minun huoneeseeni, niin että kai hänen pitäisi puhua ensin. Minä nousen istumaan ja asettelen selän sängyn päätyä vasten, ja Teddy siirtelee jalkojaan lattialla edestakaisin ja vilkuilee sängyn yli.   
  
”Mitä sinä teit?” minä kysyn lopulta, kun näyttää siltä että Teddy aikoo vain istua minun sänkyni vieressä aamuun saakka. ”Alhaalla siis. Tai, tuota, sen jälkeen kun minä tulin nukkumaan.”   
  
”Nukuitko sinä?” hän kysyy niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuulee. Minä pudistelen päätäni. Hän puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja hymyilee ihan vähän. ”Luin vain yhtä kirjaa. Ja kirjoitin muistiinpanoja. Ja ajatuksia. Se  _ Safiirivaras junassa  _ –”   
  
”Niin?” minä kysyn. Hengitys tarttuu kurkkuun.   
  
”Halusin varmaan tietää mitä sinä tekisit, jos jättäisin sen postikortin siihen väliin”, Teddy sanoo, nostaa toisen käden kasvojen eteen ja pyörittää sormenpäitä silmäluomilla. Hän näyttää aika väsyneeltä. ”Arvasin että sinä sanoisit jotain. Mutta se ei…”   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Se oli hyvä”, Teddy sanoo, ”se kirja. Vähän erilainen kuin mitä yleensä luen, mutta… hyvä. Aika intensiivinen. Melkein tekisi mieli olla William tai Thomas.”   
  
”William tai Thomas”, minä sanon ja nieleskelen.   
  
”Mutta minä en ole”, Teddy sanoo, ”en usko että olen, tai en ole varma, enkä missään nimessä voi… Se kun sinä silitit minun tukkaani.”   
  
”Niin”, minä sanon, koska hän pitää tauon ja vilkaisee minua niin kuin odottaisi vahvistusta. Ehkä minun pitäisi kysyä, kumpaa kertaa hän tarkoittaa. Sitä tänään joella vai sitä silloin viikko sitten kun hänen tukkansa oli sininen ja kihartui? Mutta en usko että pystyisin nyt sanomaan niin pitkää lausetta ääneen, en ainakaan mitenkään tyylikkäästi.   
  
”Se tuntui hyvältä”, hän sanoo ja katselee minua.   
  
”Hyvältä”, minä toistan. Tämähän on hyvä juttu. Tämän on pakko olla hyvä juttu. Teddy haluaa että minä silitän hänen tukkaansa lisää. Sen takia hän tuli tänne ja istuu minun sänkyni vieressä ja -   
  
Hän nousee seisomaan. ”Minä en voi kokeilla mitään. En sinun kanssasi. Se olisi epäreilua.”   
  
Minä tuijotan häntä. Hän tuijottaa takaisin mutta vain pienen hetken, ja sitten hän kääntyy ympäri ja lähtee kävelemään kohti kylpyhuoneen ovea. Minä työnnän jalat peiton alta lattialle, ja Teddy vetää kylpyhuoneen oven kokonaan auki niin että valo osuu minua päin naamaa. Hän varmaan näkee kaiken minun kasvoiltani, sen että minä haluaisin juosta tuohon ovelle ja tarttua häntä ranteesta ja ehkä työntää hänet seinää vasten, tai että hän työntäisi minut seinää vasten, ja minä sanoisin että totta kai hänen pitää kokeilla, minä suorastaan  _ vaadin  _ sitä.   
  
Mutta en ole ihan varma mitä hän tarkoittaa. Ja ehkä minun pitäisi tietää. Haluaako hän kokeilla minua? Haluaako hän tietää millainen minä olen? Miten _ hyvä  _ minä olen? Minähän olen luultavasti ihan hiton huono, ja sitten hän pettyy minuun eikä enää edes tule joelle minun kanssani, ja mitä minä sitten teen? Vai onko tämä sellainen seksuaalisuusjuttu? Eikö hän tiedä tykkääkö hän pojista? Pitääkö hänen kokeilla sitä? Ja tiedänkö minä? Ja olenko ihan varma että haluan tietää? Koska jos en tietäisi, tai jos en ikinä olisi aivan varma, niin sittenhän voisin periaatteessa vain tehdä niin kuin kaikki muutkin.   
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Teddy sanoo ja painaa kylpyhuoneen oven kiinni aivan hiljaa.   
  
Minä jään tuijottamaan ovea. Teddyn askeleet kulkevat kylpyhuoneen poikki makuuhuoneeseen pysähtymättä kertaakaan, ja minä nostan jalat takaisin sängylle ja varmistan että ne ovat peiton alla. Sydän vaimenee pikkuhiljaa. Ikkuna natisee karmejaan vasten kevyessä tuulessa. Talokin natisee toisinaan. Tuoli on edelleen sängyn vieressä niin kuin haluaisi muistuttaa minua siitä että Teddy istui tuossa hetki sitten. Ehkä se on yhä lämmin. Ehkä minä kuvittelin että Teddy tuli tänne jotta voisi suudella minua. Tai jotain muuta sellaista. Mutta ei tässä taida käydä niin.   
  
Minä painan silmät kiinni ja koetan nukkua.   



	4. Chapter 4

”Kultaseni”, äiti sanoo ja istuutuu minun viereeni. Aurinko paistaa niin matalalta ettei se osu enää jalkoihin. Omenapuut huojuvat kevyessä iltatuulessa ja kaikki on muutenkin tosi kesäistä. ”Onko jokin hätänä?”   
  
Minä pudistelen päätäni.   
  
”Mietin vain”, äiti sanoo, ”kun sinä olet istunut siinä jo kaksi tuntia ja tuijottanut omenapuita.”   
  
Nyt minun pitäisi varmaan sanoa, ettei tämä mitään ole, mietityttää vain se että kohta alkaa seitsemäs vuosi koulussa ja sen jälkeen ei voi enää pelata kouluhuispausta. Äiti uskoisi kyllä ja sanoisi jotain siitä, miten totta kai se on rankkaa, mutta sitten kun on aikansa surrut niin huomaa että elämä jatkuu yhä. Ja onhan niitä ammattilaisjoukkueitakin.   
  
”Liittyykö se jotenkin Teddyyn?” äiti kysyy.   
  
_ Merlin.  _ Melkein avaan suuni kun yllätyn niin pahasti.   
  
”James”, äiti sanoo ja keikkuu puutarhatuolillaan, tai ehkä se menee toisin päin. Niistä ei ikinä tiedä. ”Kai sinä tiedät että voit puhua minulle.”   
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, minä sanon, koska tilanne alkaa mennä aika kinkkiseksi. ”Minä vain istun tässä, koska täällä on niin… kesäistä.”   
  
”Sinulla ei ole edes kirjaa”, äiti sanoo, ja kun minä en vastaa, hän huokaisee syvään ja hieroo ohimoitaan. ”Tiedän että teistä on tullut ystäviä, mutta voittehan te nähdä senkin jälkeen kun hän palaa takaisin kotiin. Ei hän katoa minnekään.”   
  
”Ei niin”, minä sanon kaikkein uskottavimmalla äänelläni, ja äiti näyttää melkein tyytyväiseltä. Suoraan sanottuna Teddy on melkein kadonnut jo. En tiedä miten siinä niin kävi.   
  
Tai kyllähän minä tiedän. Siinä kävi niin siksi, että minä halusin silittää hänen tukkaansa. Ensimmäisellä kerralla se vielä meni. Mutta toisen kerran jälkeen hän muuttui jotenkin vaikeaksi. Minä menin aamulla juoksemaan niin kuin yleensä ja sitten kun tulin sieltä, isä sanoi että Teddy oli jo mennyt uimaan. Minä menin perässä. Hän oli jo joessa ja ui pientä ympyrää, ja hänen tukkansa oli vaaleanvioletti ja niin pitkä että ylettyi kevyesti korvien yli. Sellainen se on ollut siitä asti. Yhtenä päivänä hän piti sitä pienellä nutturalla. Enkä minä valita, se tukka näyttää tosi kivalta, mutta se on aivan erilainen kuin silloin kun minä silitin sitä. Vähän niin kuin hän ei haluaisi muistaa sitä ollenkaan. Ja iltaisin hän liikkuu makuuhuoneessaan niin hiljaa että sitä hädin tuskin kuulee.   
  
Sen ensimmäisen aamun jälkeen me emme ole enää edes käyneet uimassa. Pari kertaa olen aikonut kysyä, mutta aina se juuttuu kurkkuun, koska mitä jos hän sanoo että ei halua. Tai mitä jos hän rupeaakin puhumaan enemmän ja sanoo ettei pitänyt siitä miten minä koskin hänen tukkaansa, ja ettei hän oikeastaan pitänyt edes  _ Safiirivarkaasta junassa _ , hän vain yritti olla kohtelias. Ja että kyllä hän  _ sanoi _ minulle, että minä voisin jutella hänelle sellaisista jutuista, mutta silloin hän ei vielä tiennyt että minä haaveilen hänestä öisin omassa huoneessani. Paitsi että sitä hän ei tiedä. Tai mitä jos tietääkin, niin minä ajattelen ja suljen silmät, ja äiti kysyy haluaisinko minä limsaa, tai popcorneja. Tai uuden luudan. Me voisimme kokeilla löytyisikö käytettynä joku hyvä. Sellainen aina piristää.   
  
Nyt on heinäkuun viimeinen viikko. Tänä aamuna kuulin miten Teddy puhui isän kanssa putkista. Teddy saattaa siis lähteä käytännössä melkein milloin tahansa, enkä minä voi mitenkään pysäyttää häntä. Tämähän on aivan kamalaa. Yhtenä päivänä tuijotin häntä koko lounaan ajan enkä mahtanut itselleni mitään, eikä hän vilkaissut minua kuin kerran ja silloinkin hän näytti siltä kuin joku olisi tökännyt häntä haarukalla naamaan. Sitten menin juoksemaan vaikka olin oikeastaan juossut jo aamulla, ja juoksin pidemmälle kuin oli ollut tarkoitus ja mietin sitä, miten kukaan ei kertonut että se tuntuisi näin pahalta. Siis ei oikeasti kukaan. Tai kyllähän joku joskus sanoo pukuhuoneessa tai makuusalissa että joku on jättänyt ja että pitää salakuljettaa vähän tuliviskiä Tylyahosta seuraavana viikonloppuna, mutta ei siitä mitenkään voinut päätellä, että se olisi näin  _ todellista. _ Siis välillä tuntuu siltä minulla olisi joku lihaskramppi rintakehässä. Tai on minulla ollut sellainenkin, esimerkiksi pari päivää sitten kun Teddy istui olohuoneessa farkut käärittyinä niin että nilkat näkyivät, ja minä juoksin vähän liian lujaa. Mutta tarkoitin että kielikuvallinen lihaskramppi, sellainen että puristaa mutta vaikka miten pysähtyy ja hengittää, se ei vain lopu. Eikä millään keksi että mitä sille voisi tehdä.    
  
Ja pahinta on ettei mitään ole edes tapahtunut. Amelia Amagaldian romaaneissa aina silloin tällöin särkyy sydän, yleensä Williamin sydän mutta joskus myös Thomasin. Mutta se korjaantuu yleensä kahdenkymmenen sivun sisällä. Ja sitä ennen on aina tapahtunut jotain suurta, vähintään että on menty sänkyyn tai suudeltu tai puhuttu rakkaudesta. Ja minä en ole tehnyt yhtään mitään. Välillä tuijotan yöllä kattoa ja mietin, että mitä jos Teddy ei edes tiedä että minä olen ihastunut häneen. Eihän siitä ole varsinaisesti ollut puhe. Ehkä hän suuttui jostain toisesta syystä. Ehkä hän ei ole varma. Ehkä olisi parempi jos minä vain sanoisin sen päin hänen naamaansa ja sitten se olisi tehty, ja minulla olisi vähän oikeampi syy siihen, että tuntuu näin pahalta. Ja sitten mietin taas, että miltä se mahtaisi tuntua kun nyt jo tuntuu tältä. Tai miltä tuntuisi jos olisin kysynyt voinko suudella häntä ja hän olisi katsonut minua niin kuin olisin tullut hulluksi. Tai jos hän olisi säälinyt minua.   
  
Äiti yrittää saada minut vielä syömään popcorneja, mutta minä kieltäydyn niin monta kertaa että lopulta saan hänet uskomaan. Sitten vähän myöhemmin istun sänkyni reunalla yläkerrassa ja mietin että hitto kun se olisi niin helppoa. Hitto kun voisin vain sanoa itselleni riittävän monta kertaa että nyt pitää lopettaa, ja sitten uskoisin. Mutta se ei toimi niin, ja puoliksi unessa kuulen miten Teddy avaa kylpyhuoneen oven omalta puoleltaan ja pesee hampaat. Unessa meillä on pieni kerrostaloasunto ja minä menen kylpyhuoneeseen hänen perässään ja painan kädet hänen paljaalle selälleen. Hänellä on hammasharja yhä suussa ja se tökkää minua naamaan, kun hän kääntyy ympäri. Minä en välitä. Minä lasken käsiä niin että ne lepäävät hänen takapuolellaan, ja hän nauraa ja hammastahnaa valuu suupieliin. Ja sitten me harrastamme seksiä isolla sängyssä avoimen ikkunan edessä, ja ikkunan takana on kaupunki joka tarkemmin mietittynä näyttää Pariisilta siinä elokuvassa, jonka me katsoimme pari päivää sitten.   
  
  
**   
  
  
En ensin edes ihan tajua, mistä isä puhuu. Teddy kuitenkin näyttää aika kalpealta, ja äiti on ryhtynyt viipaloimaan leipää niin tehokkaalla loitsulla että pöytäliinaankin tulee viiltoja.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Ihan vain yhdeksi yöksi”, isä sanoo ja työntää silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Lily ja Albus menevät Kotikoloon, mutta kyllä sinä tiedät millaista siellä on.”   
  
”Millaista?”   
  
”Täyttä”, isä sanoo otsa rypyssä. ”Niin että minä ja äitisi suunnittelimme jo koko jutun. Ja täytyy sanoa että tämä on meille aika tärkeää. Emme ole käyneet treffeillä varmaan kymmeneen vuoteen.”   
  
”Tehän olette syyskuusta toukokuuhun saakka keskenänne”, minä sanon. Ääneni alkaa kuulostaa vähän hätäiseltä. Teddy puolestaan juo kaksin käsin omenamehua ja äiti on ryhtynyt korjaamaan pöytäliinaa, mutta ei siitä taida tulla ihan entisenlaista enää.   
  
”Ei se ole sama asia”, isä sanoo, ”ja nyt on kesäkin, ja niin, tuota, kesäistä. Aurinko paistaa ja sillä tavalla. Me vain niin kovasti haluaisimme pitää sellaiset pienet puutarhajuhlat.”   
  
”Kahdestaan”, äiti lisää.   
  
Minä vilkaisen taas Teddyä, ja Teddy kääntää katseensa nopeasti pois minusta ja upottaa sen vastapäiseen seinään.   
  
”Yksi yö vain”, isä sanoo. ”Minä jo tarkistin ettei teltta edes vuoda. Teillä on varmasti todella kivaa.”   
  
”James”, äiti sanoo.   
  
”Kyllä se käy”, minä sanon ja pidän huolta, etten vain katso suoraan Teddyyn. Minusta tuntuu että Teddy tuijottaa minua taas, mutten voi mitenkään olla varma. ”Kyllä me pärjäämme.”   
  
”Hyvä”, isä sanoo ja kuulostaa hirveän helpottuneelta.   
  
Vähän myöhemmin minä mietin, että tässä on kyllä jotain mätää. Isä ja äiti eivät ole koskaan välittäneet puutarhajuhlista, eivät ainakaan kahdestaan. Kyllähän minä tiedän että heistä on tullut tosi keski-ikäisiä, mutta ei kai se tuollaisissa jutuissa näy. Teddy menee uimaan ja minä käyn hakemassa luudan varastosta ja lennän vähän, mutta pidän huolta että pysyn sen verran puiden takana, ettei Teddy huomaa että vakoilen häntä. Hän ui pientä ympyrää joessa pitempään kuin luulisi hänen jaksavan. Hän on varmaan harjoitellut sen jälkeen kun me lakkasimme tekemästä tuota yhdessä. Sydäntä vihlaisee tai ehkä se johtuu ruuansulatuksesta, ja minä lennän takaisin pihaan ja istun vähän aikaa varastossa miettimässä, pitäisikö karata. Mutta ehkä olisi yksinkertaisempaa vain sanoa, etten minä halua lähteä Teddyn kanssa telttailemaan yhdeksi yöksi, en ainakaan jos se tarkoittaa että me nukumme samassa teltassa. Ja sitä minä en voi sanoa, koska en mitenkään voi olla niin hyvä valehtelija että selviäisin tuollaisesta.   
  
Isä ja äiti ovat tosiaan suunnitelleet meille kaiken aika valmiiksi. Isä antaa meille kartan, johon on piirretty kaikki: se paikka mihin meidän pitää ilmiintyä, ja sitten koko reitti joka kulkee pääasiassa merenrantaa pitkin, ja varareitti siltä varalta että on liian tuulista, ja toinen varareitti siltä varalta että meitä väsyttää emmekä jaksa kävellä mäenrinteitä, ja kolmas varareitti siltä varalta ettei meitä huvitakaan retkeillä Walesissa vaan menisimme mieluummin Yorkshireen. Lisäksi kartan toiselle puolelle on kirjoitettu Kotikolon puhelinnumero, mikä vaikuttaa vähän turhalta, koska Kotikolon puhelin on yleensä ulkona isoisän vajassa, siihen on nimittäin tehty niin monta loitsua että se soittaa itselleen aina kun on yksinäinen ja onhan sellainen aika raivostuttavaa.   
  
Lähtöpäivänä minä herään aikaisin. Aurinko on kyllä jo noussut. Seison vähän aikaa kylpyhuoneessa Teddyn oven takana ja mietin että mitä tapahtuisi jos nyt avaisin sen. Me voisimme vähän jutella. Minä kysyisin että miksi Teddy välttelee minua, johtuuko se siitä että hän arvasi että minä olen ihastunut häneen. Jos hän näyttäisi tosi hämmästyneeltä, voisin väittää että se oli vitsi enkä todellakaan ole ihastunut häneen. Mutta sitä hän ei kyllä uskoisi. Toivottavasti hän ei uskoisi sitä. Pesen kasvot kahteen kertaan ja käyn sitten juoksemassa, vaikka äiti huutaa minun perääni portailta ja sanoo ettei tuossa ole mitään järkeä, minähän olen lähdössä vaeltamaan ihan parin tunnin päästä. Mutta teen vain pienen lenkin. Takaisin tullessa käyn vielä uimassa ja sitten melkein pihassa Teddy tulee minua vastaan. Hänellä on pyyhe olkapäillä ja hän hymyilee minulla mutta se on vähän kireä hymy.   
  
Vielä hetki ennen kaikkoontumista minä mietin, että tämä on kyllä varmasti virhe. Sitten Teddy tarttuu minua olkapäästä, ja minä mietin vain sitä, miltä Teddyn sormet tuntuvat. Ne tuntuvat hyvältä. Isä huitoo kädellä ja sanoo että meidän pitää odottaa vielä hetki, ja sitten hän ottaa meistä yhden valokuvan ja sitten vielä toisen, koska minä kuulemma näytin poissaolevalta siinä ensimmäisessä. Niin kuin olisin haaveillut jostain ihan muusta. Teddy puristaa minua hiukan lujempaa olkapäästä, äiti käskee meidän pitää hauskaa ja isä käskee meidän käyttää kaulaliinoja, ja sitten Teddy kaikkoontuu ja vetää minut mukaansa.   
  
Märkä meri-ilma lyö naamalle. Minä vedän syvään henkeä ja saan nenän täyteen vettä tai siltä se tuntuu, ja Teddy irrottaa otteensa minun olkapäästäni ja pudottaa rinkkansa kiveykselle. Jästit kutsuvat kai tällaisia parkkipaikoiksi, paitsi että tänne ei tietenkään pääsee autolla vaan pelkästään ilmiintymällä, tai kävelemällä jos on tosi itsepäinen ja jaksaa kävellä viisitoista mailia lähimmän tien varrelta.   
  
”Tervetuloa, hyvä herrat”, ystävällinen naisääni sanoo. ”Tänään on hieman sateista. Haluaisitteko ostaa hyvän sadeloitsun? Tai edes kahvia?”   
  
Minä vilkaisen Teddyä. Teddy väistää minun katsettani ja kääntyy sitten kohti naista, joka on varmaan kutakuinkin Teddyn ikäinen ja aika nätti. Nainen seisoo pienessä kopissa, jolla on omat jalat, jotka puolestaan huojuvat hiukan puolelta toiselle niin kuin koppi haluaisi jo lähteä liikkeelle. Kopin yläreunassa lukee  _ Kaikenmoisia vaellusvehkeitä. _   
  
”Emme me taida tarvita mitään”, minä sanon.   
  
Me tarvitsisimme kyllä tauon, tai että joku ravistelisi meitä oikein kunnolla, niin minä ajattelen kymmenen minuutin päästä, kun me olemme päässeet ylös ensimmäistä mäkeä sen verran ettei parkkipaikan kiveyksen kuviota enää erota. Teddy tuijottaa lähinnä omia kenkiään, ja minä melkein toivon ettei rinkkaa olisi taiottu niin kevyeksi, niin että minulla olisi jotain tekemistä. Nyt minä koetan katsella maisemia ja ovathan ne hienot, mutta Teddy kävelee minun vieressäni ja on mahdotonta miettiä mitään muuta. Minun olisi pitänyt jutella Teddylle silloin heti seuraavana aamuna sen jälkeen, kun hän palautti  _ Safiirivarkaan junassa _ ja minä koskin hänen tukkaansa toista kertaa. Olisi pitänyt mennä hänen huoneeseensa ja herättää hänet, ja sitten olisin sanonut että jos hän kuvitteli että olen lätkässä häneen niin hän oli ihan oikeassa. Mutta että ei se mitään haitannut. Minä kyllä nielisin sen. Enkä enää ikinä kysyisi, voisinko koskea hänen tukkaansa.   
  
Mutta välillä kuvittelen, että ehkä hän sitten olisi noussut istumaan sängyssä ja kiskonut t-paidan päälleen, ja hän olisi sanonut että se oli pelkkä väärinkäsitys. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut että häntä  _ häiritsi. _ Se oli vain monimutkaista jollain tavalla mitä minä en äkkiä keksinyt. Kyllä hän piti minusta vaikka minä olinkin nuorempi ja kaikkea sellaista. Me voisimme aloittaa kaiken alusta. Voisimme leikkiä että oli vasta kesäkuun alku ja että kaikki oli vielä edessä.   
  
”James?”   
  
Minä räpyttelen silmiäni. Sumu taitaa tiivistyä naamalle. Pyyhin kämmenselällä poskia ja ne menevät vähän märiksi, ja Teddy katsoo minua otsa rypyssä niin kuin miettisi, itkenkö minä. ”En minä itke”, minä sanon varmuuden vuoksi.   
  
Teddy säpsähtää. ”En minä… en kuvitellut että… me olemme jo kävelleet vähän aikaa.”   
  
Minä vilkaisen taakseni. Parkkipaikka on juuri kadonnut näkyvistä. ”Ehkä puoli tuntia.”   
  
”Eikö sinulla ole yhtään nälkä?”   
  
”Ei”, minä sanon ja mietin sitten, olisiko syöminen kuitenkin vähemmän kiusallista kuin tämä kävely. Silloin olisi ainakin suu täynnä. Ei tuntuisi siltä että pitäisi sanoa jotain. ”Syödään vain.”   
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoo. ”Sinun isäsi pakkasi meille aika paljon ruokaa mukaan.”   
  
”Minä söin yhteen aikaan tosi paljon”, minä sanon, ”silloin kun vielä kasvoin. Sen takia isä luulee vieläkin että minulle pitää olla kauheasti ruokaa.”   
  
Teddy vilkaisee minua. Minä nielaisen. Aikuiset eivät varmaan sano tuollaisia juttuja. Sitäkin minä olen miettinyt aika paljon. Tai oikeastaan olen joskus aamulla herännyt silloin kun ei oikeastaan vielä kannata nousta sängystä, ja sitten olen painanut kasvot tyynyyn ja miettinyt sitä miten me olemme aikuisia, minä ja Teddy, ja meillä on kaikki aikuisten jutut niin kuin asuntolaina ja jonkinlainen varhainen kriisi kaikesta tyhmästä, ja sitten me menemme jonnekin hotelliin ja juomme punaviiniä ja suutelemme hississä joka juuttuu kerrosten välille ja Teddy painaa minut seinää vasten ja kaikissa nappuloissa palaa valo ja kaiuttimista kuuluu sellaista hissimusiikkia.   
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Teddy kysyy, kun minä olen puolessavälissä ensimmäistä voileipää.   
  
Minä pudistelen päätäni ja sitten mietin hetken. ”Miten niin?”   
  
”Miten niin miten niin?”   
  
”Emmehän me ole –”, minä aloitan ja suljen sitten suuni, mutta oikeastaan on jo vähän liian myöhäistä jättää sitä kesken. Ja Teddyn tukka ei ole ollut noin vaaleansininen ainakaan viikkoon. Se on melkein sellainen kuin silloin, kun koskin siihen ensimmäistä kertaa.   
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyy ja laskee voileivän polvelle.   
  
”Me emme ole jutelleet viime aikoina”, minä sanon.   
  
”Kyllä olemme”, Teddy sanoo.   
  
”Emmekä ole”, minä sanon. ”Ei sitä lasketa jos sanoo hyvää huomenta silloin kun on pakko.”   
  
Teddy tuijottaa suoraan minuun ja minua jotenkin värisyttää. Se voi tietenkin johtua myös sateesta, mutta en kyllä usko. Teddy ei ole katsonut tuolla tavalla suoraan minuun yli viikkoon.   
  
”Johtuuko se minusta?” minä kysyn ja hyppään seisomaan ennen kuin Teddy ehtii vastata. ”Tietenkin se johtuu minusta. Minä lainasin sinulle sen tyhmän kirjan. Minä kysyin voinko koskea sinun tukkaasi.”   
  
”Ei se ollut tyhmä”, Teddy sanoo aika hiljaa.   
  
”Kyllä oli”, minä sanon ja käännyn selin niin että tuuli hankaa sumua naamaa vasten niin kuin märkää rättiä. Edessä näkyy vain ruskeanvihreää maata ja sitten kallio, jonka alla on kai meri. ”Miehet vain pussailivat keskenään. Sinä et pitänyt siitä. Sen takia sinä et puhu minulle enää.”   
  
”James”, Teddy sanoo, ja kun minä vilkaisen häntä olkani yli, hän näyttää siltä kuin koettaisi laskea jotain mielessään, ”ei se haitannut.”   
  
”Mikä ei haitannut?”   
  
”Se että he pussailivat”, Teddy sanoo ja työntää loput voileivästä suuhunsa. Minä katson miten hän nieleskelee sen ja avaa sitten rinkkansa ja rupeaa siirtelemään tavaroita syrjään. Isä taisi taikoa meidän rinkkamme vähän väärin, koska näyttää siltä että Teddyllä on siellä lähinnä tyhjää tilaa.   
  
”Mitä sinä etsit?”   
  
”En muista”, Teddy sanoo ja tuijottaa sitten niin syvälle rinkkaan että työntää melkein naamansakin sinne.   
  
”Mistä se sitten johtuu?” minä kysyn. Puhuminen tuntuu hiukan helpommalta nyt kun Teddyllä on naama rinkassa, ja kun Teddyn tukka on taas vaaleansininen niin kuin ennenkin. Ja me olemme yksinäisellä vaellusreitillä Walesissa eikä täällä ole kuin merta ja mäkiä ja pari lokkia, eikä Teddy voi paeta minnekään paitsi tietenkin kaikkontumalla. Mutta olen melko varma ettei hän tekisi niin ja jättäisi minua tänne. ”Sinä lakkasit puhumasta minulle.”   
  
”Sinäkin lakkasit puhumasta minulle”, Teddy sanoo, nostaa kasvonsa rinkasta ja työntää sinisiä hiuksia kasvoilta.   
  
”Sinä lakkasit ensin.”   
  
”Minä vain –”, Teddy sanoo, sulkee suunsa ja avaa sen uudestaan. Lokit huutavat. ”Minä yritin kyllä olla ihan normaalisti.”   
  
”Normaalisti?”   
  
”Jutella sinulle”, Teddy sanoo ja jotenkin kiemurtelee villapaitansa sisällä, ”ja sellaista. Normaaleja juttuja.”   
  
”Toisin kuin ne mitä minä teen”, minä sanon.   
  
”En minä sanonut niin.”   
  
”Sinä sanoit että minä voisin jutella sinulle”, minä sanon, ja Teddy tuijottaa minua otsa rypyssä ja näyttää melkein hätääntyneeltä. En oikein tiedä miksi teen tämän. Ei ehkä pitäisi syyttää Teddyä vaan sanoa jotain fiksumpaa, niin kuin vaikka kertoa että minä olen ihastunut häneen ja siksi tuntuu ihan hiton pahalta että hän ei ole jutellut minulle  _ viikkoon.  _ Mutta en minä nyt sellaista uskalla sanoa ja jos minä en sano mitään, hän varmaan nostaa rinkkansa maasta ja sanoo että ruokatauko on ohi ja lähtee kävelemään. ”Sinä sanoit että minä voin jutella sinulle seurustelusta ja tyttöystävistä ja poikaystävistä.”   
  
Teddy nyökkää kutakuinkin yhtä notkeasti kuin äiti silloin, kun oli satuttanut niskansa entisten huispausammattilaisten pelissä. Minä mietin, että pitäisikö istuutua maahan. Sitten Teddy tajuaisi että tämä keskustelu ei ole loppumassa ihan heti. Mutta se tuntuu vähän liian jännittävältä, ja sitten Teddy nousee seisomaan ja kiskoo rinkan mukanaan.   
  
”Ei lähdetä vielä”, minä sanon äänellä, joka kirskahtaa oudosti.   
  
”Ei niin”, Teddy sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Kyllä minä tarkoitin sitä. Sitä kun sanoin että voit jutella minulle niistä jutuista. En vain kuvitellut että olisin niin… että se tuntuisi niin…”   
  
”Miltä?” minä sanon, ja sitten vähän kovemmin, vaikka se tuntuu melkein ilkeältä koska hän näyttää niin onnettomalta: ” _ miltä? _ ”   
  
”Ja sinä silitit minun niskaani”, Teddy sanoo niin hiljaa että lokkien huudot melkein peittävät sen. ”Ja se tuntui niin…”   
  
”Miltä?” minä sanon taas, vaikka tällä kertaa en oikein uskaltaisi.   
  
Teddy puree alahuultaan. ”Siltä niin kuin olisit tarkoittanut sitä.  _ Merlin.  _ Ja minä olin aina ihan tyytyväinen Victoiren kanssa. Luulin että me sovimme hyvin yhteen. Kaikki sanoivat niin, ihan jatkuvasti. Mutta sitten me erosimme, ja sitten vain jotenkin…”   
  
Minä tuijotan häntä. Tuulee niskaan ja naamaan ja ihan kaikkialle ja osa siitä taitaa olla henkistä.   
  
”Se kohtaus siellä junavaunussa”, Teddy sanoo ja painaa kämmenen kasvoilleen, ”se mihin minä jätin kirjanmerkin.”   
  
Minä nyökkään. Kyllä minä muistan mitä siinä kohtauksessa tapahtui.   
  
”Jos minä olisin vähän nuorempi”, Teddy sanoo, ”jos me olisimme saman ikäisiä. Mutta en minä ole. Minä olen tavallaan jo aikuinen enkä minä silti tiedä että mitä hittoa…”   
  
”Minä luin sen kirjastossa ensimmäistä kertaa”, minä sanon, kun alkaa vaikuttaa siltä ettei Teddy aio jatkaa, ”muistaakseni viime syksynä. Minulla oli  _ Taikatotalitarismin nousu ja tuho  _ siinä edessä ja sitten minä tein vielä hämäysloitsun niin että  _ Safiirivaras _ ikään kuin liukui sinne väliin. Ja etsin kaikkein hiljaisimman nurkan. Niin minä aina tein ennen kuin aloin uskaltaa lainata niitä makuusaliin. Mutta siellä minä mietin aina että mitä jos joku löytää ne tajuaa että mitä ne ovat. Enkä tiedä olisinko välittänyt hirveästi, en ainakaan enää keväällä, mutta ehkä syksyllä. Ja joka tapauksessa minä luin sen kohtauksen siellä kirjastossa ja sitten minun piti lukea pitkän matkaa totalitarismista ennen kuin rauhoituin.”   
  
Teddy tuijottaa minua silmät suurina, ja sitten pari eläkeläiseltä näyttävää vaeltajaa kävelee meidän ohitsemme ja me olemme vähän aikaa hiljaa. Sumu alkaa ehkä muuttua sateeksi. Mietin voisiko Teddy tehdä meille sateensuojaloitsun, hänhän on kuitenkin aikuinen ja osaa tehdä sellaista, ja ne kaksi eläkeläisnaista kävelevät kauemmas ja pysähtyvät suutelemaan kallion reunalla.   
  
”Ehkä jos sinullakin olisi ollut Amelia Amagaldian romaaneja”, minä sanon ja nieleskelen, ”viisitoistavuotiaana.”   
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo, ”ehkä minä olisin sitten pystynyt ottamaan siitä selvää. Mutta nyt minun pitää selvittää se itse. Ja sinä olet… minä en voi mitenkään yrittää selvittää sitä sinun…”   
  
”Minä olen ihastunut sinuun”, minä sanon ja hengitän suun täyteen sadevettä.  _ Merlin. _ ”Ihan lätkässä siis. En tiedä milloin se tapahtui. Ehkä jo kesäkuussa. Eikä se ole mennyt ohi, ei  _ yhtään. _ ”   
  
”James”, Teddy sanoo ja ottaa askeleen taaksepäin. Minä otan askeleen häntä kohti. Hän tarttuu tiukemmin rinkkaan. ”Me emme voi tehdä mitään. Sinun isäsi suuttuisi.”   
  
”En usko että hän tajuaisi mitään”, minä sanon. Kurkussa tuntuu ahtaalta.   
  
”Jatketaan kävelyä”, Teddy sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Voidaan jutella tästä myöhemmin. Tai olla juttelematta.”   
  
Minä aion kyllä sanoa vielä jotain, mutta hän vetää rinkan selkäänsä ja lähtee sitten kävelemään päättäväisen näköisesti polkua pitkin, ja minun pitää syödä kiireesti voileipäni loppuun ja juosta hänen peräänsä. Ainakaan hän ei ole unohtanut sitä kohtausta sivulta 82. Eikä hän inhoa minua. Sen on pakko olla hyvä asia. Ja hän väitti että yritti olla normaalisti. Sekin on kai tavallaan hyvä asia. Hän ei tahallaan lakannut puhumasta minulle. Hän lakkasi puhumasta minulle koska…   
  
Koska hän piti liikaa siitä miten minä kosketin hänen niskaansa. Se tuntuu aika oudolta syyltä. Eikä hän tiedä mitä ajatella Amelia Amagaldian romaaneista, ja sen minä ymmärrän ihan hyvin. En minäkään tiennyt. Enkä tiedä vieläkään, haluaisinko tehdä niitä kaikkia juttuja edes hänen kanssaan. Mutta haluaisin kokeilla osaa niistä. Ihan aluksi voisin vaikka suudella häntä.   
  
Kun lopulta saan hänet kiinni, asetun kävelemään vähän lähemmäksi häntä kuin aiemmin. Hän vilkaisee minua muttei sano mitään. Sade yltyy ja jossain vaiheessa minä kysyn, voisiko hän mahdollisesti tehdä minulle sateenvarjoloitsun, ja hän hätkähtää niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut että me molemmat olemme ihan märkiä. Sitten minä seison siinä samalla kun hän osoittaa taikasauvalla minua, ja se tuntuu vähän intiimimmältä kuin ehkä pitäisi. Hänkin kyllä vähän väistelee minun katsettani. Tekisi mieli tarttua häntä olkapäistä ja suudella. Onneksi polku on aika liukas ja sade kiihtyy ja välillä tuntuu että Teddykin kävelee koko ajan lujempaa, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa hän sanoo että haluaa katsoa maisemia, ja sitten hän taittuu melkein kaksin kerroin vetämään henkeä.   
  
”Älä sano mitään”, hän sanoo.   
  
”Me voisimme kävellä vähän hitaammin.”   
  
Sen jälkeen me kävelemme vähän hitaammin eikä Teddy hengästy niin pahasti. Maisemat ovat kyllä hyviä. Erityisesti Teddyn niska on todella kiva silloin kun annan hänen pysytellä edellä, ja hän vilkuilee välillä ympärilleen vähän niin kuin etsisi minua, mutta ei kehtaa kuitenkaan katsoa kunnolla olkansa yli. Mietin millaista se olisi, se että jos hän suutelisi minua. Hän olisi varmaan tosi varovainen. Hän painaisi sormet minun leualleni ja sitten suun minun suutani vasten, ja sitten minä melkein törmään hänen selkäänsä.   
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelit?” hän kysyy kun me kävelemme taas.   
  
”En kerro”, minä sanon, ja hän näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Minä mietin aika monta kertaa sen päivän aikana, että hän voisi käydä välillä juoksemassa. Me voisimme mennä yhdessä aamuisin. Minä juoksisin hitaasti ihan hänen takiaan. Sitten hän ei joutuisi pysähtelemään että pystyy hengittämään syvään. Tai hän voisi tietenkin kävellä vähän hitaammin, mutta jostain syystä hän harppoo niin kuin hänellä olisi kiire jonnekin, mikä on vähän outoa, koska sitten kun alkaa hämärtää ja minä ehdotan että me pystyttäisimme teltan, hän sanoo että voisimme kyllä mennä vielä vähän matkaa. Tuntuu vähän siltä että hänellä on vain kiire  _ jonnekin.  _ Minä seuraan vielä kymmenen minuuttia ja sitten sanon että nyt saa riittää, kohta on pimeää ja sitten me emme takuulla saa telttaa kasaan, ja meidän pitää ilmiintyä jonnekin hotelliin ja ottaa yhteinen huone koska isä ei takuulla suostu maksamaan kahta. Silloin hän pysähtyy melkein heti.   
  
Nyt minä olen kyllä jo aika iloinen siitä, että me lähdimme tänne. Vähän sen yhden erityisen jyrkän kohdan jälkeen minä pyysin häntä kertomaan Victoiresta, ja hän näytti ensin aika epäluuloiselta mutta kertoili sitten, sellaisia pieniä juttuja joista on hankala rakentaa kokonaista kertomusta. Hän kertoi että heillä oli ollut tapana käydä yhdessä kahvilassa joka sunnuntai ja tilata aina samoja juttuja, vaikka oikeastaan he olivat jo jonkin aikaa sitten kyllästyneet niihin. Hän kertoi että Victoire inhosi hänen eriparisukkiaan ja rakasti Star Warsia. Ja sitten hän kertoi, että joinain päivinä se oli tuntunut siltä kuin joku olisi valinnut koko jutun hänen puolestaan. Minä kysyin, uskooko hän kohtaloon. Hän nauroi vähän karhealla äänellä ja melkein törmäsi kiveen, ja sitten hän sanoi että hänen molemmat vanhempansa kuolivat ennen kuin hänellä oli mitään mahdollisuuksia muistaa heitä ja ettei se takuulla ollut kohtalo vaan pelkkää paskamaista tuuria. Sen jälkeen minä olin vähän aikaa hiljaa, ja sitten hän kertoi että oli kyllä tykännyt Victoiresta. Victoire oli älykäs ja kaunis ja hauska ja hänen paras ystävänsä pitkän aikaa. Mutta välillä hän oli miettinyt, että se oli silti eri asia kuin jos olisi ollut rakastunut. Ehkä. Eihän sellaista voinut tietää.   
  
Me saamme teltan pystytettyä jo toisella yrityksellä. Se ei näytä ihan samalta kuin kuvassa, jonka isä kaivoi olohuoneen lipaston laatikosta ja jossa isä ja äiti halaavat toisiaan teltan edessä Skotlannin ylämailla joskus kesällä 1999. Muuten se vaikuttaa kuitenkin ihan hyvältä. Minä kömmin sinne ensimmäisenä. Se ei edes ole ihan niin iso kuin kuvittelin vaan sellainen tavallisen huoneen kokoinen, ja yksi nurkka repsottaa aika pahasti, koska hukkasimme yhden kepin ja Teddy väittää ettei millään saa korotusloitsua toimimaan. Me voisimme nukkua huoneen vastakkaisissa laidoissa eikä se olisi kovin paljon kummempaa kuin kotona, jossa meidän välissämme on kaksi seinää. Sitten Teddy tulee telttaan minun perässäni ja pysähtyy siihen minun viereeni, ja teltta onkin äkkiä aika pieni.   
  
Teddy tekee meille nuotion loitsulla, joka ei meinaa toimia millään, kunnes nuotio lopulta syttyy niin yhtäkkiä että Teddyn pitää seuraavaksi tehdä osittainen sadeloitsu. Sen jälkeen hän näyttää jo aika väsyneeltä. Minä sanon että ehkä hänen kannattaisi ottaa päällimmäinen paita pois, koska se pääsi alkumatkasta kastumaan ja nuotion ääressä on aika lämmintä, ja hän vilkuilee minua mutta riisuu kuitenkin paitansa. Sen alla hänellä on vain t-paita. Hän kumartuu kohti nuotiota ja minä sanon että menen katsomaan maisemia, ja sitten kävelen vähän kauempana ja tuijotan hänen lapaluitaan kankaan läpi kunnes hän vilkaisee olkansa yli ja tarttuu katseeseeni.   
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”   
  
Minä kohautan olkapäitäni.   
  
” _ James. _ ”   
  
”Enhän minä edes sanonut mitään.”   
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoo.   
  
Minä menen hänen viereensä. Hän kaivaa rinkastaan lisää voileipiä ja vaahtoleipiä, ja me syömme voileipiä ja paahdamme vaahtokarkkeja nuotiossa jonne ne kaikki tipahtelevat yksi kerrallaan. Mutta tunnelma on hyvä. Viidennen vaahtokarkin jälkeen minä nojaan Teddyä kohti sen verran että meidän käsivartemme osuvat toisiinsa, ja hän hätkähtää mutta ei vetäydy kauemmas. Minä pudotan vielä yhden vaahtokarkin nuotioon ja nojaan sitten uudestaan häneen. Tällä kertaa hän ei edes hätkähdä. Hänen käsivartensa on lämmin.   
  
”James”, hän sanoo ja tuijottaa liekkejä.   
  
”Sano vain”, minä sanon ja asettelen jalan sillä tavalla että meidän kenkämme osuvat toisiinsa. ”Voit sanoa minulle mitä vain.”   
  
Hän pudistelee hitaasti päätään. Siniset hiukset valuvat kasvoille. Minä kumarrun ottamaan uuden vaahtokarkin, ja hän painaa kämmenen minun leualleni.   
  
_ Merlin. _   
  
Hänen kätensä on lämmin. Hän kuljettaa sormia minun leuallani niin kuin ei yrittäisikään yhtään mitään, ja minä tuijotan sitä vaahtokarkkia ja koetan olla miettimättä liikaa. Täytyy vain hengitellä ja ottaa rennosti. Ehkä hän suutelee minua mutta voi myös olla ettei suutele. Ei pidä ajatella niin pitkälle. Jos pystyisin niin laittaisin varmaan vaahtokarkin tikunnokkaan, mutta se ei nyt kyllä onnistu millään, ja sitten hän puristaa sormensa aivan kevyesti minun leualleni ja kääntää kasvoni itseään kohti.   
  
”Sopiiko tämä?”   
  
Minä yritän nyökätä mutta hän pitää minun leuastani kiinni. Ilmeisesti hän kuitenkin tajuaa, koska hän nojaa lähemmäs minua, ja niitä pisamia on niin paljon, aivan älyttömästi, ja hänen silmänsä näyttävät tosi isoilta näin läheltä, ja hänen huulensa ovat raollaan, ja hän nuolaisee niitä ihan vähän, ja minun sydämeni hakkaa ihan hulluna, minä en takuulla osaa suudella häntä, en tiedä miten se tehdään, se näyttää aina elokuvissa niin hienolta mutta eihän se voi mitenkään -   
  
Hän painaa meidän suumme vastakkain.   
  
Minä vedän itseni kauemmas ja pudotan vaahtokarkkitikun, ja sitten työnnän molemmat kädet hänen hiuksiinsa, kaikki sormet. Hän nauraa vähän hengästynyttä naurua mutta ei pitkään, koska sitten suutelen häntä.   
  
Uskomatonta. Tämä on ihan uskomatonta. Hän tosin maistuu vähän palaneelta vaahtokarkilta enkä huomannut missä välissä hän söi sellaisen. Se ei varmaan ole terveellistä. Pitää sanoa siitä hänelle, muttei ihan heti. Luultavasti on paras vain suudella häntä niin kauan kuin hän antaa. Hengittäminen on kyllä vähän vaikeaa. Mutta hänellä on molemmat kädet minun kaulallani ja se tuntuu niin hyvältä, tuntuu ihan erilaiselta kuin silloin kun kuvittelin sitä huoneessani yöllä, mutta jotenkin todellisemmalta. Ja sitten tuuli kääntyy ja savu tulee naamalle, ja hän suutelee minua suulle vielä aika märästi ja isosti ja työntää sitten minut kauemmas ja tekee loitsun, joka kääntää savun toisen suuntaan.   
  
” _ Merlin _ ”, minä sanon, ”tuo oli… tuo oli…”   
  
”Minun pitää käydä kusella”, Teddy sanoo, nousee seisomaan ja kävelee teltan taakse.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Sano nyt miltä se tuntui.”   
  
Teddy kääntää kylkeä.   
  
”Teddy.  _ Teddy. _ Kerro minulle miltä se tuntui.”   
  
”Se tuntui hyvältä”, Teddy sanoo kohti teltan vastakkaista seinää. ”Totta kai se tuntui hyvältä.”   
  
”Tuntuiko se siltä kuin ajattelit?”   
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoo ja kääntyy selälleen. Minä työnnän kättäni häntä kohti kunnes pystyn koskettamaan häntä kylkeen, ja hän katsoo minun kättäni ja sitten taas minua. ”Tuntuiko se siltä kuin sinä ajattelit?”   
  
”En tiedä”, minä sanon. Hänen kylkiluunsa tuntuvat ihan selvästi jos painaa vähän. Hänellä on pisamia kyljissäkin. Ihan älytöntä. ”Ajattelin niin monia juttuja.”   
  
”Mutta se on vain suutelemista”, hän sanoo ja puraisee sitten hampaat alahuuleen, kun tökkään häntä ihan vähän lujempaa.   
  
” _ Vain suutelemista _ ”, minä sanon. ”Ei sellaista olekaan. Minä olen miettinyt sitä koko kesän, tai ainakin kesäkuun lopusta asti.”   
  
”Älä nyt naura, mutta minä ajattelin että se olisi jotenkin miehekkäämpää.”   
  
Minä nauran ja hän huitaisee minua kämmenselällä vatsaan. ”Miehekkäämpää?”   
  
”Niin kuin siinä sinun romaanissasi. Siinä se oli aika miehekästä.”   
  
”Oliko?”   
  
”Tai ehkä minä kuvittelin sen.”   
  
”Harmittaako sinua?”   
  
” _ Luoja _ ”, hän sanoo ja vetää terävästi henkeä. ”Ei tietenkään. Minä vain… toivon että tämä olisi tapahtunut pari vuotta aiemmin. Tuntuu ihan hölmöltä olla mukamas aikuinen ja näin…”   
  
”Sitten se olisi tapahtunut jonkun muun kanssa.”   
  
”Totta”, hän sanoo ja pyörähtää vatsalleen. Hän teki telttaan niin paljon lämmitysloitsuja että täällä voi ihan hyvin olla pelkissä alushousuissa. Kai me kuitenkin aiomme nukkua makuupusseissa. Ja me aiomme melko varmasti nukkua. Mutta ei ihan vielä. ”Siinä tapauksessa minä toivon sittenkin että se olisi tapahtunut vähän myöhemmin. Sinä voisit olla vaikka…”   
  
”Aikuinen.”   
  
”Mutta ei liian aikuinen”, Teddy sanoo. ”Saman verran kuin minä. Sitten ei tarvitsisi miettiä että onko tämä…”   
  
”Ei se ole.”   
  
”…jotenkin outoa”, Teddy sanoo, ojentaa käden minua kohti ja painaa pari sormea minun poskeani vasten. ”Mitä me teemme kun menemme huomenna takaisin?”   
  
”Voisimme tavata kylpyhuoneessa.”   
  
Teddy naurahtaa mutta vähän nopeasti, ja sitten Teddyn sormet valuvat minun suuni päälle ja kiertävät huulia. ”Ihan tosissaan, mitä me teemme? En minä voi suudella sinua niin että sinun vanhempasi näkevät.”   
  
”En usko että he piittaisivat.”   
  
”Ei sitä voi tietää.”   
  
”Enkä minä aio pussailla heidän naamansa edessä.”   
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoo ja painaa peukalon minun leualleni. ”En tiedä pystymmekö me hiiviskelemään teillä. Minun huoneeni lattia narisee ihan hitosti. Minä mietin välillä että en kai minä herätä sinua kun liikun siellä yöllä.”   
  
”Et sinä herätä”, minä sanon ja painan silmät kiinni. Minusta tuntuu että hän haisee edelleen palaneilta vaahtokarkeilta. ”Minä olin aina hereillä jo valmiiksi.” Hänen peukalonsa pysähtyy alahuuleni kohdalle. ”Minä odotin sinua. Ja kuuntelin.”   
  
”Kuuntelit?”   
  
”Sinun sänkysi narisee myös”, minä sanon ja vilkaisen häntä ihan nopeasti. Hän näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä.   
  
”Minun sänkyni? Mitä minä –”   
  
”En minä ole kuullut kuin pari kertaa”, minä sanon ja painan silmät taas kiinni. Jos hän olisi tosi järkyttynyt, varmaan hän vetäisi peukalon pois minun suultani. ”Kun sinä runkkaat siis. Olen kuullut sen vain pari kertaa.”   
  
” _ Luoja. _ ”   
  
”Älä suutu.”   
  
”En minä –”, Teddy sanoo ja painaa peukaloa vähän lujemmin minun suutani vasten. ”En minä  _ suutu. _ Se on vain vähän outoa. En tajunnut että sinä olit niin…”   
  
”Mutta minä halusin koskea sinun tukkaasi.”   
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoo. ”Ensin ajattelin että sinä halusit vain, tiedätkö, kokeilla. Pelkkää tukkaa. Tai suurin piirtein pelkkää tukkaa. Ajattelin ettei siinä ole kyse minusta, siis että sinä vain koetit selvittää että oletko…”   
  
”Homo.”   
  
”Niin. Ja minä vain satuin olemaan siellä. Ja sinä luit niitä kirjoja… mutta se tuntui silti jotenkin henkilökohtaiselta. Ja sinä katselit minua aina.”   
  
”Ei sinun pitänyt huomata sitä.”   
  
”Ja sitten sinä halusit kokeilla uudestaan”, Teddy sanoo, ”minun tukkaani siis, ja se oli niin… se tuntui niin hyvältä.”   
  
Minä avaan silmät ja työnnän sormet hänen hiuksiinsa.   
  
”Meidän pitäisi nukkua.”   
  
”Ei ihan vielä.”   
  
”En minä katoa mihinkään”, hän sanoo. ”Siinä on vain kylpyhuone välissä.”   
  
”Mutta sitten sinä lähdet takaisin Lontooseen.”   
  
”En minä lähde ihan heti. Ja sinä lähdet Tylypahkaan.”   
  
”Sinä voisit tulla viikonloppuna Tylyahoon”, minä sanon ja se tuntuu niin isolta että täyttää koko teltan.   
  
”Ehkä”, Teddy sanoo tosi pehmeällä äänellä, ”mutta en tiedä mitä sinun opettajasi ajattelisivat. Ehkä he eivät tykkäisi. Minä olen kuitenkin aika vanha.”   
  
Minä kiipeän hänen päälleen ja suutelen häntä. Hän näyttää vähän yllättyneeltä mutta nostaa sitten molemmat kädet minun niskaani, ja minä olen varovainen etten nyt ihan täysin istu hänen syliinsä. Hän saattaisi työntää minut pois enkä minä kestä sitä vielä tänään. Nyt hän raottaa suutaan ja minä suutelen häntä niin kuin suutelisin Tylyahossa joku viikonloppu syksyllä kun olisi jo sateista ja aika viileää, ja me etsisimme jonkun rauhallisen nurkan ja minä työntäisin käteni hänen takkinsa alle ja hän työntäisi jalkansa minun jalkojen väliin, ihan vähän vain, vain sillä tavalla että minä vähän haukkoisin henkeäni ja hän nauraisi, ja sitten minun pitäisi mennä takaisin linnaan ja minulla olisi ihan älytön ikävä häntä. Ehkä me voisimme joskus vuokrata huoneenkin Tylyahosta, pelkäksi iltapäiväksi, ja voisimme nähdä siellä eikä kukaan saisi tietää. Rakastelisimme sängyllä joka olisi pehmeä ja valtava eikä narisisi yhtään.   
  
”James?”   
  
”Teddy.”   
  
”Sinä ajattelet taas jotain ihan muuta.”   
  
”Älä välitä siitä”, minä sanon. Hänen hiuksensa ovat kärjistä vaaleanvioletit. Hän näyttää onnelliselta. ”Kai me voimme nukkua vierekkäin?”   
  
”Minä ajattelin taikoa makuupussit yhteen”, hän sanoo ja sitten nielaisee melkein hermostuneesti.   
  
”Hyvä”, minä sanon.   
  
Nukkuminen sujuu kyllä ihan sietämättömän huonosti. Hänellä on nenä minun niskassani ja käsi minun vatsallani, enkä minä pysty liikkumaan yhtään koska pelkään että herätän hänet ja sitten hän säikähtää ja vetäytyy kauemmas ja rupeaa miettimään kaikkea. Jossain vaiheessa minäkin alan kuitenkin torkkua. Aamulla herään siihen että olen ihan yksin teltassa ja minulla on kylmä ja sellainen pieni paniikki jota täytyy niellä alas ettei se täytä kokonaan. Vedän housut jalkaan ja paidan ja villapaidan ja kömmin ulos teltasta, ja Teddy istuu jo nuotion ääressä ja lämmittää voileipiä.   
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoo. Minä istuudun hänen viereensä, ja hän laittaa käden niskaani ja suutelee minua.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Tuntuu siltä kuin aika menisi ihan älyttömän nopeasti. Ihan hetki sitten oli heinäkuun alku, ja nyt on jo elokuu ja ilma tuoksuu melkein syksyltä.   
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?”   
  
Minä käännyn ympäri ja suljen ikkunan. Teddy kävelee olohuoneensa ympäri vielä kerran, pysähtyy sohvan viereen ja katsoo minua. ”Ilma tuoksuu syksyltä.”   
  
”Eikä tuoksu”, Teddy sanoo aika määrätietoisesti, ”sinä kuvittelet vain. Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä takaisin.”   
  
”Milloin sinä aiot muuttaa taas tänne?”   
  
Teddyn hartiat romahtavat vähän alemmas. Minä aioin kyllä olla kysymättä. Me tulimme Lontooseen jo heti aamulla, kävimme ensin yhdessä jästikahvilassa jossa kukaan ei taatusti tuntisi meitä ja työnsimme jalkoja pöydän alla niin pitkälle että nilkat osuivat vastakkain. Jossain vaiheessa tajusin, että viereisessä pöydässä istuva silmälasipäinen nainen tuijotti meitä otsa rypyssä ja suu raollaan ja selkäranka vinossa. Ilmeisesti hän koetti nähdä, mitä siellä pöydän alla tapahtuu. Minä santsasin kahvia koska en olisi millään viitsinyt lähteä, ja sitten koetin maksaa laskun mutta Teddy ei antanut. Kadulla laitoin käteni hänen takkinsa taskuun eikä hän sanonut siitä mitään.   
  
Teddyn kämppä on aika pieni eikä siellä ole juuri yhtään taikuutta. Teddy sanoi että joutui riisumaan sieltä melkein kaiken ennen putkiremonttia, mutta kuulemma hän on tottunut sellaiseen, koska heillä kotona oli paljon jästiesineitä. Teddyn isoisä oli opettanut Teddyn isoäidin käyttämään niitä, ja sitten kun Ted kuoli, Andromeda oli niin tottunut jästijuttuihin ettei enää viitsinyt luopua niistä. Haluaisin nähdä miten Teddy käyttää kahvinkeitintä mutta en ole uskaltanut kysyä. Hän näyttäisi varmaan tosi komealta, niin kuin miehet jästielokuvissa.   
  
”En minä tiedä”, Teddy sanoo nyt. ”En ihan heti. Ehkä ensi viikolla. Mutta sinullakin alkaa pian koulu.”   
  
”Ei puhuta siitä.”   
  
”Ei puhuta siitä”, Teddy sanoo ja kuulostaa helpottuneelta. ”Minun pitää tehdä tänne uusia loitsuja mutta ei siinä mene kuin yksi ilta. Ja minulla on ne kaikki yhdessä vihossa joka on… jossakin.”   
  
”Me voisimme olla täällä yötä.”   
  
Teddy avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan, istuutuu sohvan käsinojalle ja tuijottaa minua. ”Niinkö?”   
  
”Niin”, minä sanon. ”Sinulla on makuuhuone.”   
  
”Ja miksi tarkalleen ottaen –”, Teddy sanoo aika hiljaa, ”- sinä haluaisit olla täällä yötä?”   
  
Minä kohautan olkapäitäni.   
  
”Mennään teille. Muuten sinun äitisi ihmettelee mitä me teemme täällä.”   
  
”En usko että hän ihmettelisi”, minä sanon, ja Teddy pudistelee päätään niin että vaaleansiniset hiukset putoavat vähän silmille. Hän työntää niitä syrjään. Hänen makuuhuoneensa on aika pieni mutta sänky on kuitenkin leveämpi kuin kummankaan meistä meillä kotona. Me voisimme olla täällä yhden yön ja kokeilla juttuja. Kukaan ei kuuntelisi. Ja ehkä hän ei muistaisi että hän kuvittelee että hänen pitää jatkuvasti muistuttaa itseään siitä miten minä olen hiukan nuorempi.   
  
”Luuletko että hän tietää meistä?” Teddy kysyy, ja minulta kestää hetki ennen kuin muistan, että me puhumme äidistä.   
  
”En tiedä. Ehkä. Yleensä hän luulee aina, että kyse on huispauksesta, mutta minä olen ollut ihastunut sinuun jo kaksi kuukautta, ja aivan hänen nenänsä alla.”   
  
”Mutta hän on ollut minulle ihan tavallinen.”   
  
”Koska häntä ei haittaa.”   
  
Teddy katsoo minua ilmeellä, joka tuntuu sanovan että pitäisi haitata. Minä väistän sitä katsetta. Olen koettanut olla miettimättä hirveästi, tietävätkö isä ja äiti. Kai he ovat jotain arvanneet, tai äiti ainakin. Mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Sillä puolestaan on paljon enemmän väliä, että kohta on syksy ja meiltä loppuu aika eikä Teddy suostu tekemään muuta kuin suutelemaan minua ja silittämään paidan alta.   
  
Hän näyttää vähän yllättyneeltä, kun kävelen hänen luokseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan nouse siitä sohvan käsinojalta, ja niinpä minä olen kerrankin pitempi. Painan kämmenet hänen hartioilleen ja suutelen häntä, ja hänen jalkansa leviävät minun ympärilleni ja kädet tarttuvat minua selästä. En minä ole ihan varma että mitä oikeastaan haluaisin, en varmaan mitään kummallista. Jos hän vain antaisi minun ottaa meidän molempien alushousut pois ja koskea häntä. Se olisi ihan riittävästi ainakin alkuun. Minä puristaisin sormeni hänen ympärilleen, ensin ihan varovasti, sitten vähän lujemmin, ja hän makaisi sängyllä jalat minun selkäni ympärillä ja toistelisi minun nimeäni. Tai sitten hän olisi ihan hiljaa koska murehtisi sitä, että entä jos joku kuulee.   
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” hän kysyy nyt suu minun leukaani vasten.   
  
”Mennään makuuhuoneeseen.”   
  
”Mennään teille”, hän sanoo, ”kohta on illallinen.”   
  
”Sinä tykkäät minun vanhemmistani enemmän kuin minä.”   
  
”Minulla ei koskaan ollut omia”, hän sanoo ja suutelee sitten minua kaulaan. ”Paitsi Andromeda. Hän oli tietenkin loistava. Mennään teille ja minä lupaan että tulen sinun huoneeseesi sen jälkeen sinä menet yläkertaan.”   
  
”Ei se tarkoita mitään”, minä sanon ja koetan ohittaa sen toisen jutun. Mutta ehkä minä voisin lainata hänelle vanhempiani. Hän voisi saada heidät vähäksi aikaa kokonaan. Ei minua haittaisi. Tai hän voi tulla meille joka kesä tästä asti, paitsi että minäkin olen kohta aikuinen ja sitten minä en taatusti halua olla kotona kesäisin. Minulla on joku oma kämppä jostain hienosta paikasta niin kuin Lontoosta. ”Minä haluan tehdä jotain ennen kuin kesä loppuu.”   
  
”Miksi?” Teddy kysyy. Hänen kätensä kulkee selkääni pitkin alas ja ylös.   
  
”Miksi ei?”   
  
Hän painaa kasvonsa hetkeksi minun kaulaani ja työntää sitten minut kauemmas. Minä katson miten hän kiipeää pois sohvan käsinojalta, kiertää sen ympäri ja menee keittiöön. Siellä on jästihana, sellainen mitä pitää vääntää ennen kuin se tajuaa että joku haluaa vettä. Hän täyttää kaksi lasia ja tuo minulle toisen, ja minä juon sen vaikka se tuntuu vähän lohdutuspalkinnolta, sellaiselta kuin että ei rakastella mutta ota tästä vähän vettä.   
  
En oikein tiedä miksi mitään ei ole tapahtunut, tai että miksi ei ole tapahtunut  _ enemmän. _ Siitä on melkein viikko kun me olimme vaeltamassa. Kun me tulimme sieltä takaisin, minä luulin ensin että kaikki oli palannut ennalleen, siis että me kyllä juttelimme vähän mutta ei mitään muuta. Jätin rinkkani eteiseen ja menin juoksemaan ja sieltä suoraan uimaan, ja mietin että mitä hittoa tekisin jos hän ei enää haluaisi suudella minua, ehkä se olikin ollut vain kokeilu, tai ehkä raitis ilma oli sekoittanut hänen päänsä. Mutta sitten hän tuli joelle ja riisui vaatteet ja kiipesi sinne minun perässäni, ja me uimme vähän aikaa ja sen jälkeen makasimme vierekkäin nurmikossa siinä rannalla ja suutelimme vähän, ja se tuntui varpaissa asti, paitsi että vähän myöhemmin tajusin että se olikin mittarimato.   
  
Sinä yönä hiivin ensimmäistä kertaa kylpyhuoneen poikki hänen makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän oli juuri tullut sinne muttei niin myöhään kuin yleensä, ja hän istui sängyn reunalla, veti housujen vetoketjun loppuun saakka auki ja katsoi sitten minua ja hymyili sellaista vinoa vähän hermostunutta hymyä. Minä ajattelin että nyt me varmaan harrastaisimme seksiä. En ollut ihan varma että mitä se tarkalleen ottaen olisi mutta kyllä se varmaan selviäisi. Teddy oli vanhempi ja pidempi niin että jos me tekisimme jotain sellaista missä jotain menee jonkun sisälle, niin varmaan minä olisin alla niin kuin sanotaan. Mutta aika nopeasti hänen huoneessaan huomasin että sitä oli syytä olla ajattelematta liian tarkasti, koska minä vain hermostuin kun rupesin miettimään että mitenkähän se toimisi, se kuulosti aika hankalalta, tai ainakin etukäteen pitäisi varmaan venytellä vaikka kuinka. Ja ehkä Teddy tietäisi jonkun loitsun. Ja sittenkin minä varmaan kävelisin vähän huojuen aamulla. Mutta Teddy vain suuteli minua kunnes minä koetin työntää käden hänen alushousuihinsa, ja silloin hän tarttui minun ranteeseeni ja sanoi että ei vielä. Hän ei kuulemma halunnut hätiköidä. Minä sanoin että minä halusin. Hän nauroi mutta kuulosti edelleen vähän hermostuneelta.   
  
Pari kertaa hän on kyllä antanut minun silittää itseään housujen läpi, tai ehkä neljä. Ja kerran ilman housuja. Se oli kaksi iltaa sitten kylpyhuoneessa, kun oli niin kylmä päivä ettemme me viitsineet mennä uimaan. Minä kävin ensin suihkussa, ja sitten minä odotin että hän oli jotakuinkin puolivälissä ja koputin ja menin sisään. Hän hätkähti mutta ei käskenyt minun painua ulos, ja niinpä minä kiipesin suihkuun hänen kanssaan ja painoin ensin käden hänen vatsalleen. Hän katsoi minua suu raollaan ja silmät vähän hajamielisinä. Se oli mieletöntä. Sitten minä otin hänet käteeni ja ehkä kahden sekunnin päästä hän sanoi että siinä oli tarpeeksi sille kerralle.   
  
Me ilmiinnymme takaisin kotiin. Äiti ja isä istuvat omenapuiden alla. Äiti lukee kirjaa ja isä pelaa shakkia, ja Lily ja Albus juoksevat ympäri omenapuita ja huutavat, mutta heitä minä en aio ajatella. Teddy kävelee minun vieressäni sisälle taloon ja me olemme niin lähekkäin että käsivarret osuvat toisiinsa. Äiti varmasti huomaa. Mutta en usko että hän piittaa. Ja he molemmat pitävät Teddystä, hän ja isä. Minä voisin varmaan sanoa että me menemme Teddyn kanssa naimisiin ja he olisivat vain iloisia. Teddy tietenkin suuttuisi.   
  
Vähän myöhemmin me syömme iltapalaa. Minä tönin varpaillani Teddyn jalkaa pöydän alla ja Teddy katsoo minua ja näyttää siltä että koettaa olla kärsivällinen. Pari kertaa hän hymyilee.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Kuuntelen askeleita ainakin viisitoista minuuttia. Lopulta Teddy tulee. Ensin hän menee omaan huoneeseensa, sulkee oven, avaa kylpyhuoneen oven, sulkee sen, pysähtyy lavuaarin eteen ja pesee kätensä. Ehdin ajatella että mitä jos hän kääntyy takaisin, mutta sitten hän onneksi kävelee minun ovelleni ja koputtaa.  _ Merlin. _   
  
”Teddy?”   
  
Hän raottaa ovea ihan vähän. ”Voinko minä tulla sisään?”   
  
”Tule tänne”, minä sanon ja vedän polvet koukkuun sängyllä. Hän mahtuisi ihan hyvin tuohon. Me voisimme vaikka istua tässä molemmat omissa reunoissamme sänkyä ja riisua toisemme.   
  
Teddy kävelee sänkyni luokse ja kiipeää sitten toiseen päätyyn, asettelee jalat niin että ne eivät mene suoraan minun syliini ja vetää syvään henkeä. Hänellä on edelleen t-paita mutta ei sentään onneksi enää farkkuja. Hänen rintakehänsä huojuu ylös ja alas niin kuin häntä jännittäisi. Minä kurkotan häntä kohti vaikka polveni vähän raksahtelevat, mutta hän tarttuu minun ranteeseeni ja painaa sen reidelleen vähän polven yläpuolelle.   
  
”Teddy”, minä sanon. Minä tarkoitan jotakin sellaista kuin että kyllä me voisimme tehdä vähän enemmän. Olen melkein varma että hän haluaa. Olen melkein varma että haluan itse, tai siis olen ihan täysin varma mutta en tiedä että mitä. Mutta Teddy nostaa minun käteni kasvojensa eteen ja suutelee minua ranteen sisäpuolelle, siihen missä verisuonet näkyvät, ja se kutittaa mutta vain sen verran että se on myös jotenkin kuumaa. Ehkä sitä ei kannata sanoa ääneen tai muuten kuulostan ihan kuusitoistavuotiaalta.   
  
”Mene makaamaan”, Teddy sanoo. Minun etusormeni on melkein hänen suussaan.   
  
”Mitä?”   
  
”Makaamaan”, Teddy sanoo ja päästää irti minun kädestäni. ”Ja sulje silmät.”   
  
Minä tuijotan häntä vähän aikaa, mutta hän näyttää ihan vakavalta, enkä minä sitä paitsi oikein vielä tiedä, vitsaileeko hän juurikaan. Ehkä on paras tehdä mitä hän sanoo. Sydän nousee kurkkuun mutta hyvällä tavalla, ja hän väistää vähän kun minä työnnän jalkani hänen ohitseen niin että pääsen makaamaan patjalle. Painan silmät kiinni. Ehkä hän aikoo riisua minut ja sitten suudella minua johonkin yllättävään paikkaan. Ehkä hän aikoo -   
  
”Sinun pitää mennä kyljellesi”, hän sanoo. Minä tottelen. Sänky huojahtelee. En ole ihan varma missä hän on nyt. Kohta hän varmaan riisuu minut. Kohta hän -   
  
Hän painaa kämmenen minun vatsalleni, vetää minun selkäni rintaansa vasten ja työntää nenän hiuksiini. Hänen jalkansa menevät minun jalkojeni väliin, mikä on kyllä tosi kivaa, mutta minulla on edelleen bokserit jalassa.   
  
”Teddy –”   
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo, mutta äänestä kyllä kuulee ettei hän tarkoita sitä.   
  
”Minä luulin että me aioimme –”   
  
”Minä en tiedä mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä”, hän sanoo niin lähellä minun niskaani että tuntuu vähän märältä, ”tai että miten. Ja sinä kuvittelet että minä tiedän kaiken koska minä olen vanhempi, mutta en minä tiedä tästä  _ mitään. _ Minä en ole edes lukenut niitä romaaneja. Eikä niissäkään kai ole yksityiskohtia. Ja entä jos me teemme jotain mistä sinä et sittenkään tykkää, ja sitten sinä suutut minulle ja –”   
  
”En minä suutu sinulle.”   
  
Hän on vähän aikaa hiljaa. ”Tai jos me teemme jotain mistä minä en sittenkään tykkää.”   
  
”Mutta sinä tykkäät minusta.”   
  
Hän suutelee minun niskaani.   
  
”Jos sinä et tykkää jostain niin sano vain minulle. Tehdään sitten jotain muuta.”   
  
Hän suutelee niskaani uudestaan. Minä yritän kuvitella että mistä hän ei tykkäisi. Ehkä minun pitäisi vain lainata hänelle kaikki mahdolliset Amelia Amagaldian romaanit ja käskeä hänen ympyröidä kaikki sellainen mitä hän haluaa kokeilla. Tai ehkä se olisi liian suoraviivaista. Ehkä pitäisi vain taas ehdottaa jotain. Me voisimme vaikka pitää kaikki vaatteet päällä ja syleillä vain. Se voisi onnistua, jos olisi sopiva kulma. Hän varmaan pitäisi siitä. Ja minä voisin laittaa sormeni hänen paitansa alle. Ja sillä tavalla se olisi vähän niin kuin vahinko mutta ei kuitenkaan, koska me molemmat tulisimme ja kuiskailisimme toistemme nimiä. Minä halaisin häntä ja hän halaisi takaisin ja hengittäisi sellaista pientä tiheää hengitystä minun tukkaani. Ja sitten minä tajuan että hän on ruvennut kuorsaamaan minun niskaani vasten.   
  
Aamulla aurinko paistaa minua naamaan. Minä irrotan Teddyn kämmenen vatsaltani ja Teddy putoaa lattialle, ja siitä kuuluu niin iso kolahdus että taatusti sitä pitää jotenkin selittää äidille ja isälle. Teddy näyttää aivan kauhistuneelta. Minä nauran vähän ja suutelen häntä ja sanon, että hän voi oikein hyvin jäädä minun sänkyyni nukkumaan kun minä menen juoksemaan. Hän kysyy onko minun pakko mennä. Me suutelemme vielä vähän aikaa sängyssä ja sitten hän alkaa taas nukahtaa, mutta kun minä kiipeän sängystä, hän hiipii nopeasti kylpyhuoneen kautta omaan huoneeseensa ja sulkee ovet niin pehmeästi ettei melkein mitään kuulu. Minä menen juoksemaan, kuuntelen askeleita ja kuvittelen että ne ovat sydämenlyöntejä, että me olemme sängyssä enkä minä enää erota kumman sydän hakkaa, ja sitten juoksen vähän lujempaa niin että ajatteleminen käy vaikeaksi. Kun tulen takaisin, hän nukkuu yhä omassa sängyssään eikä herää ennen kuin minä istun hänen viereensä ja silitän hänen hiuksiaan. Aurinko valuu hänen selälleen ja lämmittää sormiani.


	5. Chapter 5

Koko syksyn sataa. Siis ihan koko syksyn. Joka päivä sataa. En edes tiennyt että näin paljon voi sataa mutta näköjään voi. Minä herään aamuisin ja kävelen ikkunan viereen ja sade valuu harmaana lasia pitkin ja sitten kivien välistä ja alaspäin kunnes lopulta törmää maahan joka sekin on jatkuvasti ihan märkä. Menen yleensä juoksemaan ennen aamupalaa ja kengät uppoavat märkään maahan ja tuntuu siltä että ehkä kesää ei tapahtunutkaan. Ehkä kuvittelin sen kaiken. Ehkä kuvittelin miten Teddy Lupin suuteli minua teltassa Pohjois-Walesissa ja minun huoneessani kotona ja luutavajassa ja joella ja omenapuiden alla ja kerran jopa kaapissa, kun minä kerroin hänelle miten menin sinne silloin yhtenä aamuna kesän alussa. Kyllä minä tiesin, että se olisi hassu juttu, mutta ensin Teddy ei edes uskonut minua. Hän vain tuijotti minua ja sitä kaappia ja väitti että minä narraan häntä, ja minä väitin että en narraa.   
  
”Älä viitsi”, Teddy sanoi ja hymyili niin että etuhampaat jäivät alahuulen päälle, ja minun teki mieli suudella häntä mutta en ollut ihan varma missä äiti ja isä olivat, tai Albus ja Lily. Olin taas kadottanut heidät jonnekin. ”Miksi muka?”   
  
”Minä olin koskenut sinun tukkaasi”, minä sanoin aivan hiljaa. Teddy seisoi niin lähellä minua ettei se ollut edes vaikeaa. Luulen että me rupesimme silloin elokuussa seisomaan sillä tavalla, ihan liian lähellä toisiamme, niin että ehkä äiti ja isä tajusivat jo siitä että mistä oli kyse. ”Edellisenä päivänä. Se oli se ensimmäinen kerta. Ja sitten seuraavana aamuna minä kävin juoksemassa kahdesti ja kun tulin takaisin, sinä istuit olohuoneessa ja juttelit äidin kanssa. Ja minä en millään pystynyt kohtaamaan sinua, joten menin tuonne kaappiin istumaan. Tein sitä lapsena.”   
  
”Mutta ethän sinä edes mahdu tuonne”, Teddy sanoi, ja sen takia minä kiipesin sinne kaappiin. Menin ensin istumaan lattialle niin kuin sinä yhtenä aamuna, ja Teddy katsoi minua kädet lanteilla ja näytti siltä että yritti olla nauramatta. Ja sitten hän käski minun nousta seisomaan. Minä nousin ja hän kiipesi kaappiin minun perässäni ja löi päänsä ensin kattoon ja joutui sitten hiukan kumartumaan koska ei olisi muuten mahtunut sinne. Minä nojasin seinään ja hän tuki kämmenensä kaapin päätyyn minun olkapäideni molemmin puolin.   
  
”Laitetaanko ovi kiinni?”   
  
”Mitä?” minä kysyin.   
  
”Laitetaan ovi kiinni”, hän sanoi. Hänen hengityksensä tuntui kaulallani tai ehkä minä vain kuvittelen senkin jälkikäteen.   
  
Minä avasin suuni, mutta hän kurkotti jo kohti ovea, ja sitten hän veti sen aivan kiinni asti. Alareunasta tuli vähän valoa niin että näin hänen jalkansa ja omani. Koko talo oli ihan hiljainen. Hän liikutti varpaitaan sen verran että ne osuivat minun varpaisiini, hipaisivat vain, ja sitten minä tuijotin kun hän siirsi toista jalkaansa vähän enemmän ja koko kaappi narisi. Hän laittoi varpaansa minun varpaideni päälle.   
  
”Täällä sinä istuit”, hän sanoi, ja minä hätkähdin vähän koska en ollut tajunnut että hänen kasvonsa olivat niin lähellä omiani, ”ja kuuntelit ja olit koko ajan ihastunut minuun.” Hänen äänensä oli hiljainen ja vähän hermostunut.   
  
”Niin”, minä sanoin.   
  
” _ Luoja _ ”, hän sanoi ja suuteli sitten minua korvaan. Silmät alkoivat tottua hämärään. Hän nosti käden minun leualleni ja kuljetti sormia edestakaisin, ihan kevyesti vain. Toivoin että hän olisi pitänyt kiinni vähän lujempaa, tai mieluiten suudellut jo.   
  
”Teddy”, minä sanoin ja puraisin itseäni huuleen, mutta olin miettinyt tätä aika paljon ja ehkä nyt oli hyvä hetki kysyä, kun oli pimeää enkä nähnyt hänen kasvojaan kunnolla, ”mitä tapahtuu sitten kun sinä lähdet?”   
  
Hän tarttui minua leuasta ja suuteli. Minä työnsin sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja löin vahingossa kyynärpääni oveen, ja se alkoi valua auki mutta Teddy nappasi kiinni siitä ja veti sen takaisin kiinni.   
  
”Koska sinä aiot lähteä ihan pian”, minä sanoin ja työnsin kasvot hänen kaulaansa, niin kiinni ihoon ettei hän välttämättä saisi selvää. ”Ehkä huomenna tai ylihuomenna.”   
  
”En minä sanonut niin.”   
  
”Äiti kysyi tuletko sinä Kotikoloon lauantaina meidän kanssamme etkä sinä sanonut mitään.”   
  
Hän painoi kämmenet minun hartioilleni, silitti peukaloilla sitä kohtaa juuri t-paidan kaula-aukon vierestä, puristi sormenpäät lapaluiden viereen. Minä suljin silmäni, koska ne olivat tottuneet pimeään jo liikaa ja näin että hän näytti surulliselta.   
  
”Voisin tulla Tylyahoon joskus”, hän sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä, ”muutaman kerran. Voisimme käydä Kolmessa Luudanvarressa. Sinun ystäväsi varmaan ajattelisivat että me olemme kavereita.”   
  
Minä suutelin häntä.   
  
”James”, hän sanoi, piteli minun kasvojani käsissään ja työnsi kevyesti kauemmas. ”Se on kokonainen vuosi. Sinun pitäisi nauttia siitä eikä miettiä…”   
  
”Sinua”, minä sanoin ja suutelin häntä uudestaan, ”totta kai minä mietin sinua. Ei se haittaa. Tai siis, minä mietin sinua joka tapauksessa.”   
  
”Siellä on muitakin asioita”, hän sanoi ja silitti minun poskeani, mutta minulla oli sellainen tunne että hän samalla koetti estää minua suutelemasta itseään kesken lauseen, ”tuota, koulua ja kavereita ja sellaista. Ehkä sinä ihastut johonkuhun siellä.”   
  
” _ Merlin _ ”, minä sanoin ja suutelin hänen sormiaan. Hän hätkähti ja löi taas päänsä kattoon. ”Anteeksi.”   
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja silitti minua nyt vähän kosteilla sormilla. ”Sinä olisit ehkä onnellisempi siellä jos me emme olisi –”   
  
Minä tartuin häntä kasvoista ja suutelin, ja hän koetti vielä sanoa jotain mutta sitten onneksi lakkasi puhumasta. Mutta totuuden nimissä täytyy myöntää että me molemmat olimme osittain oikeassa. Minä palasin kouluun syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä ja tuntui siltä että sydän kaivertuu ulos rinnasta ja muuta ikävää. Junassa mietin että taidan oksentaa mutta sitten kun menin vessaan, en oksentanutkaan vaan itkin ihan vähän ja istuin sitten vessanpöntön päällä ja katselin pienestä ikkunasta, miten maisemat juoksivat ohi. Ja ensimmäinen viikko oli kutakuinkin samanlainen. Oliver Jones puhui vain tyttöystävästään jonka kanssa oli ollut yhdessä kesäkuusta asti ja minä kuuntelin sitä makuusalissa viereiseltä sängyltä iltaisin ja viikonloppuisin ja mietin Teddyä.   
  
Mutta sitten taikapolitiikan kurssi alkoi ja sen jälkeen huispaustreenit ja sen jälkeen taikaolentojen tasavertaisen kohtelun seminaari ja Oliver Jones lakkasi puhumasta tyttöystävästään, ja siinä vaiheessa minä tajusin etten ajattele Teddyä edes koko ajan vaan ainoastaan silloin tällöin, ja yleensä silloin kun ei ole muuta tekemistä. Esimerkiksi jos muut ruokapöydässä alkavat puhua jostain mikä ei kiinnosta minua yhtään, minä mietin että mitähän Teddy tekee. Tai jos huispaustreeneissä joutuu odottamaan, niin sitten kuvittelen että Teddy seisoo siellä kentän laidalla ja katselee minua, ja hän varmaan tulisi katsomaan pelinkin, ja sitten jälkikäteen me menisimme makuusaliin kahdestaan ja laittaisimme ovet kiinni ja kävisimme yhdessä suihkussa ja sen jälkeen rakastelisimme minun sängylläni, ja sitten kun hänen pitäisi lähteä, me suutelisimme ihan viimeiseen hetken saakka. Hän käytännöllisesti katsoen kaikkoontuisi minun käsivarsiltani.   
  
Välillä kyllä mietin sitäkin, että mitä jos hän oikeasti olisi täällä, mitä me sitten tekisimme. Mitä jos me olisimme saman ikäisiä ja hän olisi täällä oppilaana? Pyytäisinkö minä jätkiä olemaan poissa vähän aikaa ja kutsuisin hänet makuusaliin? Tai näkisimmekö me salaa jossain luutakomerossa tai huispauskentän laidalla? Kävelisimmekö me käsi kädessä ympäriinsä niin kuin jotkut vai tuntuisiko siltä että se pitäisi jotenkin piilottaa? Tai olisiko mahdollista että me  _ kyllästyisimme  _ toisiimme ja sitten se vain loppuisi? Mutta välillä kyllä on niin ikävä Teddyä että on mahdoton ajatella mitään muuta, ja yleensä niinä päivinä sataa niin että minä istun tässä omalla sängylläni ja katselen ulos ikkunasta ja ajattelen sitä millaista oli kesällä, esimerkiksi silloin kun me seisoimme siellä kaapissa. Hän yritti aikansa sanoa että minä olisin tyytyväisempi Tylypahkassa jos me emme olisi, en minä edes tiedä mitä, kai että me emme olisi yhdessä. Sitä hän yritti sanoa. Ja minä suutelin häntä niin monta kertaa että lopulta hän lopetti ja suuteli vain takaisin.   
  
Minä en oikein kerennyt miettiä muuta kuin sitä että piti jatkaa suutelemista, koska muuten Teddy sanoisi jotain mitä minä en halunnut kuulla. Sen takia minä unohdin että me olimme edelleen siellä eteisen kaapissa ja että oli aika viileä päivä ja että joku saattaisi kaivata takkia. Muistin sen vasta silloin, kun äiti veti oven auki ja katsoi meitä ja sulki sitten oven. Siinä vaiheessa Teddyllä oli kaksi kättä minun hiuksissani ja minulla oli kaksi kättä Teddyn paidan alla ja me molemmat olimme aika hengästyneitä. Äidin askeleet kulkivat kohti olo-huonetta, ja sitten äiti huusi isälle että voisiko lainata villapaitaa. Isä vastasi että mitä villapaitaa. Äiti käveli uudestaan kaapin ohi ja minä yritin pidättää hengitystäni mutta se oli vähän vaikeaa koska olin jo valmiiksi niin hengästynyt että kestin ehkä kaksi sekuntia, mutta äiti vain käveli suoraan ulko-ovelle niin kuin ei olisi muistanut koko kaappia ollenkaan.   
  
Teddy veti hitaasti kätensä pois minun hiuksistani. Minä tartuin hänen ranteeseensa. Hän tuijotti minua suoraan silmiin ja näytti enemmän hämmästyneeltä kuin hätääntyneeltä, ja sitten kaapin ovi alkoi hitaasti liukua auki. Se narisi aivan hirvittävästi.   
  
”Mennään yläkertaan”, minä sanoin niin hiljaa kuin pystyin, ja Teddy nyökkäsi. Me kävelimme olohuoneen ohi mahdollisimman normaalisti, ja isä istui kasvot meihin päin huoneen toisella reunalla eikä edes vilkaissut meitä. Yläkerrassa minä menin suoraan omalle ovelleni ja kun Teddy pysähtyi käytävälle, minä tartuin häntä uudestaan ranteesta. Onneksi hän totteli ja tuli sisään, ja siellä hän käveli ikkunan luo ja pysähtyi siihen kädet lantiolla ja veti henkeä niin että hartiat liikkuivat ylös alas, ja minä suljin oven niin pehmeästi kuin pystyin ja kävelin sitten sängylleni. Teddy painoi molemmat kämmenet kasvoille ja vilkaisi minua olkansa yli.   
  
”Hän otti sen aika rauhallisesti”, minä sanoin, ja silloin Teddy alkoi nauraa.   
  
  
**   
  
  
”Kuule James”, äiti sanoi seuraavana päivänä, kun minä makasin nurmikossa ja Teddy istui parin askeleen päässä lukemassa  _ Murhaa Moskovassa, _ ”minä haluaisin jutella sinun kanssani yhdestä jutusta.”   
  
Me kiersimme talon toiselle puolelle ja äiti leijutti kaksi vähän vastahakoista aurinkotuolia varjoon kiviseinän viereen. Minua alkoi heti paleltaa mutta äiti teeskenteli ettei huomannut. Tietenkin minä tiesin, mitä hän aikoi sanoa, mutta silti melkein avasin suuni ja sanoin että olin kyllä hiukan hermostunut tulevasta huispauskaudesta. Olisinko tarpeeksi hyvä? Tipahtaisivatko arvosanat kun pitäisi keskittyä urheiluun? Äiti olisi taatusti tarttunut siihen, mutta tavallaan tuntui ettei tätä keskustelua voisi välttää ja että ehkä oli parempi hoitaa tämä pois alta. Ja sitten äiti taputti omaa aurinkotuoliaan molemmille käsinojille ja katsoi minua olkihattunsa alta.   
  
”Olisiko jotain mistä haluaisit jutella minulle?”   
  
”Ei”, minä sanoin, ”en usko.”   
  
”Jotain Teddyyn liittyvää?”   
  
Minä pudistelin päätäni. Äiti näytti kevyesti turhautuneelta.   
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse edes puhua seksistä”, äiti sanoi, ”ellet halua, mutta voimme tietysti puhua siitäkin. Tai en tietenkään tiedä siitä paljoakaan, tai siis, varmaan siinä on useita yksityiskohtia vähän eri lailla, kun te kuitenkin olette molemmat, tiedäthän, poikia. Mutta voisimme puhua myös tunteista, jostain sellaisesta. Ihan mistä vain haluat.”   
  
”Äiti”, minä sanoin mahdollisimman painokkaasti.   
  
”Koska se on hirveän jännittävää”, äiti sanoi, ”ensimmäinen kerta kun rakastuu johonkuhun. En muista omastani juuri muuta kuin että se oli jännittävää. Jälkikäteen sitä oikein kaipaa sitä jännitystä vaikka toisaalta muistaa että sehän oli ihan kamalaa, se kaikki miettiminen että mitä jos hän ei tykkääkään minusta ja että mitähän tästä tulee. Mutta Teddyhän tykkää sinusta. Kyllähän sen näkee.”   
  
” _ Äiti  _ –”   
  
”Sen näki alusta saakka”, äiti sanoi ja taputti minua polvelle, ”vaikka tietysti sinusta näki selvemmin. Sinä pidit hänestä heti niin kovasti. Tai enhän minä tietenkään ollut aivan varma, olisiko se kuitenkin ollut vain sellaista, tiedäthän ystävien välistä ihailua ja viehätystä. Mutta olen oikein iloinen että pääsitte yhteisymmärrykseen.”   
  
Siinä vaiheessa minä nostin molemmat kantapäät aurinkotuolille ja painoin pään polviin. Se ei vaikuttanut haittaavan äitiä juurikaan.   
  
”Hän on todella mukava”, äiti sanoi, ”Teddy, tietenkin on, minä ja isäsi olemme aina pitäneet hänestä kovasti. Ja onhan hän tavallaan melkein perhettä. Ja mitä te sitten päätättekin tehdä syksyllä, niin haluaisin että hän tietää että hän on aina tervetullut tänne. Hän voi tulla joulunakin jos haluaa. Se olisi oikein mukavaa.”   
  
Äiti puhui vielä jonkin aikaa, ja minä koetin olla kuuntelematta mutta ei se tietenkään onnistunut. Jossain vaiheessa hän silitti minun hiuksiani vähän aikaa ja mietin pitäisikö minun huomauttaa, että olen kuitenkin jo kuusitoistavuotias, mutta toisaalta se tuntui aika kivalta. Ja samalla hän puhui siitä miten mukava Teddy on, ja sitten minä jo melkein aloin epäillä että mitä jos hän on itse ihastunut Teddyyn, mutta kai hän vain koetti kertoa minulle että ymmärsi kyllä. Tai jotain sellaista.   
  
”Ei teidän tarvitsisi suudella kaapissa”, äiti sanoi kun aurinkotuolit alkoivat jo hermostua. ”Kyllä te voitte suudella muuallakin. Ihan missä vain haluatte.”   
  
”Emme me menneet kaappiin sen takia”, minä koetin sanoa, mutta äiti taputti minua selkään.   
  
”Tulkaa vain ulos sieltä”, äiti sanoi. ”Ei minua ja isääsi haittaa. Me rakastamme teitä kovasti.”   
  
Teddy katsoi minua aika pitkään, kun tulin takaisin hänen luokseen ja asetuin nurmikolle aivan hänen viereensä. Hän istui edelleen ja piti kiinni polvistaan, ja minä painoin toisen käteni hänen alaselälleen ja silitin ihan vähän paidan alta, ja hän tuijotti minua muutaman sekunnin ja laittoi sitten kirjan sivuun ja silitti hiukset syrjään minun otsaltani. Vähän kauempana isä murjotti ruohonleikkurille, jonka isoisä oli antanut meille joululahjaksi pari vuotta sitten.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Minun syntymäpäiväni oli elokuun viimeisellä viikolla. Silloin Teddy oli asunut Lontoon kämpässään jo vähän aikaa. Useimpina päivinä hän oli tullut käymään viimeistään lounaaseen mennessä, ja sitten me olimme uineet ja maanneet selällämme nurmikossa niin lähellä toisiamme että oli helppo suudella tai kutittaa jos vain päätti niin. Mutta silti minua jotenkin hermostutti silloin synttäreiden aamuna. Istuin sängyssä polvet syliin vedettynä ja olin ihan varma että tänään Teddy pysyisi poissa. Ehkä hän yrittäisi tulla mutta sitten tulisi jotain muuta, niin kuin vaikka että Andromeda pyytäisi hänet kylään koko päiväksi tai ilmiintyminen kiellettäisiin tai jotain muuta ikävää. Sitten minä olisin täällä kotona koko päivän ja miettisin häntä.   
  
”James”, isä sanoi, kun me istuimme aamupalapöydässä ja minä tuijotin paahtoleipääni ja mietin sitä miten olisin yksin koko päivän ja ajattelisin Teddyä, ”Teddy kävelee tännepäin.”   
  
Minä nostin katseeni paahtoleivistä. Teddyllä oli vaaleanvihreä t-paita ja farkkusortsit ja violetti hiukan kihartuva tukka, ja hän käveli omenapuiden alla kohti taloa. Minä nousin seisomaan ja pääsin käytävälle asti aika rauhallisesti, mutta sitten kyllä juoksin. Hän huomasi minut heti kynnykseltä, ja minä mietin pitäisikö hidastaa mutta se tuntui vähän turhalta. Juoksin hänen luokseen ja pysähdyin parin askeleen päähän hänestä, ja hän seisoi siinä kädet taskuissa ainakin kolme sekuntia ennen kuin käveli minun luokseni, painoi kädet kasvoilleni ja suuteli minua.   
  
Me ilmiinnyimme Teddyn kämpälle Lontooseen. Äiti kyllä sanoi että Teddy voisi oikein hyvin olla meillä, mutta minä sanoin että me halusimme olla kahdestaan ja lopulta äiti uskoi. Me suutelimme ensin vähän aikaa sohvalla ja sitten Teddy sanoi että oli ajatellut että me menisimme elokuviin, ja minä sanoin että me voisimme myös jäädä sänkyyn, ja Teddy katseli minua tukka sekaisin ja t-paita vinossa ja sanoi että laittaisi käden minun jalalleni siellä elokuvissa. Ja sitten me menisimme syömään ja sen jälkeen tulisimme takaisin tänne. Meillä olisi koko päivä aikaa. Kyllä me ehtisimme olla sängyssä. Elokuva oli oikein hyvä vaikken keskittynyt siihen juurikaan, ja Teddy piti kättään reidelläni ensin ihan paikallaan mutta sitten hän alkoi kuljettaa sormia edestakaisin ja välillä painoi ne melkein minun syliini saakka. Siellä oli kyllä niin pimeää ettei kukaan muu varmasti huomannut, ja minä koetin hengittää mahdollisimman tasaisesti ja olla vingahtelematta ja välillä olin ihan varma että Teddy naurahti.   
  
Minä lähetin illalla pöllön kotiin ja sanoin että olisin Teddyn luona aamuun. Me heräsimme keskellä yötä ja katsoimme televisiota ilman vaatteita ja istuimme puolittain toistemme sylissä, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa minä nukahdin ja heräsin siihen että jalkani roikkuivat käsinojan yli ja Teddy makasi minun allani siinä sohvalla ja silitti hiuksiani. Hän vaikutti vähän surulliselta. Minä teeskentelin etten huomannut ja painoin kasvot hänen olkapäätään vasten ja koetin nukahtaa uudelleen, ja olen aika varma että hän hymyili kasvot minun tukassani.   
  
Syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä hän tuli King’s Crossin asemalle muiden kanssa. Äiti ja isä saattoivat Lilyn ja Albuksen junaan ja minä seisoin laiturilla ja ajattelin että tähän kaikki päättyisi. Teddy vilkaisi ympärilleen ja sitten ihan nopeasti kiersi käsivartensa minun ympärilleni ja veti minut itseään vasten ja suuteli suupieleen.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Minä olen aika varma että olen rakastunut. Eihän tässä voi olla kyse mistään muusta. Ulkona sataa ja on marraskuun puoliväli ja lauantai-ilta ja kaikki muut ovat pelaamassa pullonpyöritystä oleskeluhuoneessa. Oliver pyysi minuakin sinne. Minä sanoin että kyllä hän tietää ettei se ole minun juttuni, ja hän istuutui minun sängylleni ja yskähti pari kertaa ennen kuin sanoi ettei yrittäisi enää toista kertaa saada minua suutelemaan jotakuta tytöistä. Kyllä hän oli jo tajunnut että mikä oli homman nimi. Mutta teki vain pahaa katsoa kun minä istuin lauantai-iltana täällä makuusalissa ikävöimässä sitä poikaystävääni, mikä hänen nimensä nyt olikaan, Teddy jotain. Ja että kai minä voisin yhtä hyvin ikävöidä häntä oleskeluhuoneessa ja pelata samalla vähän pullonpyöritystä. Minä sanoin että ei kiitos, ja sen takia minä nyt makaan sängylläni polvet koukussa ja kuuntelen sadetta ikkunalaseja vasten.   
  
Minähän taisin jo sanoa että en ajattele Teddyä ihan koko ajan. Se on kyllä totta. Minä ajattelen paljon muitakin juttuja. Ja aika menee yllättävän nopeasti. Elokuun viimeisenä iltana Teddy nukkui minun huoneessani, sängyllä jota äiti oli leventänyt loitsulla sen jälkeen kun oli kuulemma kolmannen kerran herännyt siihen miten Teddy putosi yöllä lattialle. Me vain suutelimme ja vähän jotain muuta ja sitten minä itkin vähän, vaikka olin luvannut itselleni että en itkisi. Silloin minä ajattelin että joululoma ei varmaan ikinä tulisi. Nyt siihen on enää alle kuukausi, ja Teddy on luvannut tulla meille vähäksi aikaa, ja äiti on luvannut että minä saan olla Teddyn luona silloin kun Teddy ei ole Andromedan luona eikä halua olla yksin eikä meillä ole jotain sukutapaamisia. Mutta ei minua haittaa ne sukutapaamiset, Teddy nimittäin varmaan tulee niihin meidän kanssamme. Olen miettinyt että suostuisiko hän suutelemaan minua sellaisessa, ihan hienovaraisesti vain, jossain nurkassa vaikka, tai kuistilla, tai keittiön ikkunan edessä. Ei hänen tarvitsisi edes suudella minua keskellä olohuonetta. Muta sekin kyllä kävisi. Minusta vain tuntuu että hän on edelleen tästä vähän ujompi kuin minä. Hän kai miettii sitä että on hiukan vanhempi. Minä olen sanonut hänelle että se on typerää koska minähän olen käytännöllisesti katsoen myös aikuinen, mutta aina kun minä sanon noin, tuntuu siltä kuin hän huolestuisi siitä vain entistä enemmän. En tajua mistä se johtuu.   
  
Välillä hän kyllä taatusti unohtaa koko ikäjutun. Niin hän itsekin sanoo. Silloin elokuun puolivälissä kun me rakastelimme ensimmäisen kerran, se alkoi niin että me olimme minun sängylläni ilman vaatteita ja hän makasi minun päälläni polvet minun polvieni välissä ja painoi kädet minun kasvoilleni ja sanoi että minä katsoin häntä niin kuin hän olisi maailman paras juttu. Minä sanoin että niinhän hän onkin. Hän nauroi vähän ja sanoi että unohtaa aina välillä että minä olen niin nuori, ja minä suutelin häntä ja sitten painoin polveni kiinni hänen reiteensä. Hän lakkasi puhumasta.   
  
Tai ehkä se alkoi jo vähän aiemmin. Se oli sellainen vähän sateinen päivä vaikkakaan ei aivan yhtä sateinen kuin tämä. Me istuimme olohuoneen sohvalla olkapäät vastakkain ja luimme kirjaa, ja Teddyllä oli toinen käsivarsi minun olkapäideni ympärillä ja hän kuljetti sormiaan minun käsivarrellani. Se vain tuntui tosi hyvältä. Minä tajusin etten ollut vähään aikaan kääntänyt sivua. Laitoin kirjan pois ja koetin miettiä rauhallisia ajatuksia. Isä istui olohuoneen toisessa reunassa mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut ainakaan puoleen tuntiin vilkaissut meitä, niin että vaikutti todennäköiseltä ettei hän edes muistanut että me olimme siellä. Ja Teddy vain silitti minua käsivarresta ja kuitenkin rypisteli otsaansa kirjalleen, ja minä aloin kiemurrella koska en kestänyt olla paikallani mutta toisaalta en missään nimessä halunnut työntää Teddyn kättä pois.   
  
Lopulta Teddy tajusi. Hän jähmettyi ensin ja sen jälkeen yritti karata, mutta minä tartuin hänen ranteeseensa ja pidin sen siinä, ja sitten minä nyökkäsin hyvin tyylikkäästi ja hallitusti kohti yläkertaa. Teddy katsoi minua pari sekuntia ja nyökkäsi sitten myös. Jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin kai minä ajattelin siinä vaiheessa että me vain suutelisimme niin kuin yleensä. Me nousimme sohvalta, ja isä säpsähti ja vilkaisi meitä mutta jatkoi saman tien lukemista, ja me menimme portaat ylös ja minun huoneeseeni ja asetuimme sängylle ja suutelimme jonkun aikaa vaatteet päällä ja sitten jonkun aikaa pelkissä boksereissa, ja sitten minä laitoin peukaloni hänen vyötärönauhansa alle.   
  
”James”, hän sanoi ja kohottautui käsivarsiensa varassa ylemmäs.   
  
”Olemmehan me olleet ennenkin ilman vaatteita.”   
  
”Emme tällä tavalla.”   
  
”Ota minut”, minä sanoin. Teddy näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä. Minä aloin yskiä, koska se ei ollutkaan kuulostanut niin kuumalta kuin olin ajatellut vaan enemmänkin aika hätäiseltä ja vähän siltä kuin olisin lainannut sen jostain romaanista. Sitten Teddy avasi suunsa ja minä painoin kämmenen hänen kaulalleen, mikä vähän hämäsi häntä. ”Rakastellaan”, minä sanoin, ja se kuulosti huomattavasti paremmalta.   
  
Teddy huokaisi syvään ja laskeutui toisen kyynärvarren varassa alemmas.   
  
”Ihan mitä vain”, minä sanoin, ”minä voin tehdä ihan mitä vain. Tai en varmaan  _ ihan  _ mitä vain, mutta aika monia… en minä tiedä. Tee minulle jotain.  _ Teddy. _ ”   
  
”Hitto että sinä olet…” hän sanoi mutta alkoi silittää minun kasvojani peukalolla ja sormenpäillä ja jätti lauseen kesken. Minä olisin oikeasti halunnut tietää mitä hän olisi sanonut, mutta en uskaltanut kysyä. Sitä paitsi hän painoi peukalon minun suutani vasten ja sitten kuljetti sen minun kaulalleni ja kumartui suutelemaan minua. Minä painoin silmät kiinni. Olisin halunnut sanoa hänen nimensä mutta se oli sellainen märkä ja pitkä suudelma jossa ei oikein ollut taukoja. Hän varmaan koetti harhauttaa minua. Minä mietin että mitä sanoisin seuraavaksi, ja silloin hän painoi kämmenen ensin minun vatsalleni ja sitten vielä alemmas ja alemmas ja puristi sormet kevyesti minun ympärilleni.   
  
Minä pudotin pääni alas tyynyyn ja tuijotin häntä, ja hän katsoi minua muttei vetänyt kättään pois.   
  
”Teddy”, minä sanoin ja nielaisin pari kertaa. Huuletkin tuntuivat taas kuivilta. Hänen sormensa olivat varovaiset mutta kuitenkin aika päättäväiset, eikä hän oikeastaan  _ tehnyt  _ vielä juuri mitään mutta silti minusta tuntui että sydämeni alkoi kiihdyttää. ” _ Teddy _ –”   
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ihan hiljaa ja liikutti sitten kättään, yhden kerran vain, ja pysäytti sen taas.   
  
Minä painoin silmät kiinni.   
  
”Katso minua”, hän sanoi. Minä avasin silmät. Hän puri alahuultaan ja katseli minua. Hän näytti hermostuneelta ja onnellisemmalta ja kauniimmalta ja komeammalta kuin kukaan toinen ikinä ja tutulta ja vähän uudelta ja kaikelta samaan aikaan. ”Minun pitää nähdä jos sinä et haluakaan –”   
  
”Rakastella”, minä sanoin. Se oli varmaan paras sana. Toistin sen vielä toisen kerran ihan varmuuden vuoksi, ja Teddy puristi vähän lujempaa. Hän liikutti taas kättään ja se tuntui ihan erilaiselta kuin aina silloin kuin tein sen itse, ja minä katselin häntä ja mietin että kohta minä varmaan tulisin, ja hän katsoisi, hän näkisi kaiken, ihan uskomatonta, hän katsoisi minua ja näkisi kaiken mitä hänen kosketuksensa teki minulle. Ja sitten tajusin että minun olisi varmaan myös pitänyt tehdä jotain hänelle. Sillä tavallahan se kai toimi. Kurkotin kiireesti häntä kohti mutta hän painoi minun käteni takaisin patjaan.   
  
”Sinä ensin”, hän sanoi ja palautti sormensa minun ympärilleni, ja hetken minä luulin että tulisin saman tien. Sitten parin sekunnin päästä minä tulin. Hän varmaan katseli minua mutta minun oli pakko painaa silmät kiinni, ja sitten vain makasin sängyllä ja hengitin ja varpaat kipristyivät kasaan ja Teddy teki jonkun loitsun kämmeneensä ja pyyhki sitten minun vatsani sillä, ja vähän omaa käsivarttaan. Sitten hän kumartui suutelemaan minua ja alkoi silittää hiuksiani, ja minä hengittelin vähän aikaa ja sitten kiipesin hänen päälleen ja suutelin häntä ja otin hänet käteeni, ja hän katsoi minua silmät raollaan ja tuli paljon nopeammin kuin olin kuvitellut.   
  
Me teimme sen monta kertaa uudestaan. Tai ensin nukuimme vähän, mutta joskus aamuyöllä heräsin siihen että Teddy makasi vieressäni kädet niskan takana ja tuijotti kattoa. Minä kysyin mitä hän ajatteli ja sitten, kun hän ei vastannut, kysyin haluaisiko hän nyt kokeilla jotain muuta. Hän voisi ottaa minut. Me olisimme varovaisia. Kyllä se onnistuisi. Se kuulosti kirjoissa niin hyvältä. Hän kuunteli minua vähän aikaa ja sitten pujotti sormet minun ympärilleni, ja minä koetin jatkaa puhumista mutta ei se onnistunut. Tuntui vähän hölmöltä tehdä sama juttu uudestaan kun olisi ollut varmaan miljoonia kekseliäitä tapoja joilla olisimme voineet rakastella, mutta aika nopeasti lakkasin ajattelemasta sitä ja ajattelin vain hänen kättään. Ja aamulla menimme yhdessä kylpyhuoneeseen ja teimme sen siellä, ja jouduimme vuorotellen ottamaan tukea seinästä mutta emme sentään kaatuneet. Teddy hengitti raskaasti minun olkapäähäni ja piteli minua selästä ja sanoi että tykkäsi minusta ihan hitosti, siis ihan hitosti, ja että oli ollut tyhmää yrittää tapella vastaan, hän ei oikein edes tiennyt miksi oli tapellut, kai se oli tuntunut siltä ettei se voinut olla totta, tai että hän jotenkin onnistuisi pilaamaan sen ja minut siinä samalla. Minä käskin hänen olla hiljaa ja hän suuteli minua korvaan aika kömpelösti ja tuli minun käteeni ja vähän vatsalleni myös.   
  
Minusta tuntuu että silloin elokuussa sanoin hänelle vähän väliä, että me voisimme kokeilla jotain muutakin. Oikeastaan meidän  _ pitäisi  _ kokeilla jotain muutakin, mieluiten kaikkea ja nopeasti ennen kuin minä lähtisin Tylypahkaan. Siinä vaiheessa me olimme alkaneet puhua jo siitä miten kirjoittaisimme kirjeitä tai jos emme kirjoittaisikaan niin ainakin näkisimme joululomalla, mutta kai minulla oli silti sellainen olo että kohta kaikki loppuisi. Ja hän oli niin kärsivällinen että välillä ärsytti ihan hitosti, paitsi että kerran löysin hänet istumasta nurmikosta meidän omenapuidemme alta, ja hän puristi melkein valkoisia hiuksiaan käsien sisään ja tuijotti jonnekin mitä minä en nähnyt. Kun minä istuin hänen viereensä, hänen hiuksensa valuivat hitaasti takaisin vaaleansinisiksi. Sen jälkeen minä rupesin miettimään että ehkä häntä jännitti enemmän kuin olin tajunnut.   
  
Nyt kun mietin elokuuta, tuntuu että mehän rakastelimme ihan kaiken aikaa. Ainakin silloin kahtena viimeisenä viikkona. Minun sängyssäni, kylpyhuoneessa, hänen kämpässään Lontoossa, ja kerran joellakin, hätäisesti nurmikossa uimahousut työnnettyinä vain sen verran alemmas että käsi ylettyi väliin. Hän suuteli minua aina niin kuin se olisi ollut parasta ikinä, tai niin kuin minä olisin ollut parasta ikinä, hitaasti ja sitä kummallisempiin paikkoihin mitä pidemmälle elokuu kului. Niin että nyt minä en oikeastaan muista niitä asioita joita välttämättä halusin kokeilla vaan sen, miten me makaamme minun sängylläni ja aurinko läikkyy ikkunasta iholle ja hän makaa minun yläpuolellani ja pitää sormiaan minun ympärilläni ja puristaa juuri sopivasti ja kiihdyttää juuri sopivasti ja kaikki kutistuu minuun ja häneen ja siihen miten kaikki kietoutuu solmuksi minun sisälläni ja lopulta purkautuu. Sen minä muistan.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Juna kulkee taatusti hitaammin kuin ennen. Yritän järjestellä hiuksia vähän paremmin, mutta mäet ovat peittyneet lumen alle eivätkä ikkunat heijasta oikein hyvin kun kaikkialla on valkoista. Täytyy tehdä peililoitsu, mutta sitten minä vain näen miten hermostuneelta näytän. Ei minulla ole mitään syytä olla hermostunut. Olen vain menossa kotiin jouluksi. Kaikki on varmasti ennallaan, paitsi että minä olen nyt jonkin verran vanhempi ja fiksumpi, niin että jotkin asiat ovat varmaan parempiakin. En aivan uskalla ajatella että mitkä. Vatsassa on ontto ikävä tunne, mikä johtuu varmaan siitä etten syönyt aamupalalla mitään. Silloin jo jännitti.   
  
Lumi katoaa sitä mukaa kun juna lähestyy Lontoota. Vaunut ovat aika hiljaisia. Kukaan minun kavereistani ei edes lähtenyt jouluksi kotiin. Oliverkin kysyi että olenko minä ihan varma, tämähän on viimeinen joulu Tylypahkassa. Mutta en minä osannut edes harkita mitään muuta.   
  
Lopulta juna alkaa hidastaa. Laiturilla on muutama kourallinen ihmisiä talvitakeissa. Minä katson ulos ikkunasta niin pitkään että juna on jo melkein pysähtynyt, ja sitten otan matkalaukkuni ja koetan päästä käytävään, mutta se on ihan täynnä ekaluokkalaisia jotka yrittävät rynnätä kaikki samalla kertaa ulos ovista. Varmaan on parempi odottaa että kaikki muut ovat menneet. Ja kesästä on hirveän pitkä aika. Ehkä sitä Oliver yritti kertoa minulle. Ehkä hän yritti varoittaa. Ehkä hän ajatteli sitä että minä olen ollut poissa koko syksyn. Taatusti jokin on muuttunut. Emmekä me ole edes kirjoittaneet kovin montaa kirjettä, silloin heti syyskuussa enemmän mutta koko ajan harvemmin, ja sitten Teddyn pöllö joutui lento-onnettomuuteen ja hän sanoi ettei se voi hetkeen lentää niin pitkää matkaa. Mutta hän kyllä lupasi tulla asemalle vastaan.   
  
Kaikki ekaluokkalaiset ovat menneet. Juna alkaa jo kuulostaa vähän autiolta. Minä kävelen käytävän poikki, ovelle, kaksi askelmaa alas laiturille. Vedän syvään henkeä ja koetan olla katselematta ympärilleni aivan älyttömästi. Kaikkialla on ihmisiä. Ja voihan olla että Teddy on myöhässä, tai ehkä hän on vain unohtanut. Ehkä minä muistan väärin ja minun piti mennä hänen kämpälleen. Tai ehkä hän on muuttanut mieltään.   
  
”Hei.”   
  
Minä käännyn ympäri. Teddy seisoo kahden häkeltyneen lapsiperheen välissä kädet syvällä takintaskuissa ja hymyilee minulle.


End file.
